Mi rey es un campesino
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Naruto huye de su reino por que no quiere casarse sin amor, llega a la aldea de Konoha donde conocerá a Sasuke y a su familia donde descubrirá que los Uchiha tienen un lazo muy fuerte con él SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

En los tiempos de los reinos y en el país del Fuego estaba en el mismo castillo el monarca con su esposa y su único hijo Doncel de la edad de diecisiete años y discutiendo sobre el futuro del menor

-no voy hacerlo y no es justo-gritó un chico rubio con ojos azules que demostraba alegría por los cuatro costados pero en ese momento estaba enfadado por lo que sus padres los reyes de esa región le habían dicho o ordenado que hiciera

-tienes edad para casarte y dar un heredero al trono-dijo la reina que era pelirroja y con la misma actitud de enfado que su hijo

-pero yo quiero casarme con alguien que esté enamorado de mi y yo de él-gritó el príncipe

-ya está decidido y no voy a consentir tus berrinches, te casaras con el príncipe de Suna y no hay mas que hablar, Naruto

-no es justo-dijo Naruto-y no lo voy hacer

-eso ya lo veremos, tu eres Doncel y harás lo que yo te ordene y no tienes voz ni voto-dijo el Rey enfadado

-Minato-dijo Kushina viendo como su único hijo aguantaba las ganas de llorar

-no lo defiendas, Kushina-dijo Minato severamente-Naruto se casará con el príncipe Gaara y no hay mas que hablar-Naruto miró a su padre decepcionado y apretando los puños con fuerza y sin mas se fue a su habitación

-Minato por que no le damos la oportunidad de que Naruto escoja su futuro esposo-dijo Kushina

-no-dijo Minato-ya le he presentado a todos los príncipes de los reinos y no ha querido ninguno, por eso decidí que sería con el príncipe Gaara, solo espero que no te metas en esto

-no lo haré-dijo con tristeza Kushina mirando por la ventana con nostalgia

-sabes que siempre es a si, los reyes comprometes a sus hijos con la mejor opción para que el próximo heredero sea fuerte y sea el mejor en el reino

-igual que pasó con nosotros-Minato miró a Kushina con enfado

-si yo fuera sabido que no eras muy fértil y a parte de eso me das un Doncel me fuera opuesto en casarme contigo-dijo Minato serio y después se fue, la pelirroja se quedó sola y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana y una lágrima de tristeza resbaló por su mejilla

ºººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y Naruto estaba en su habitación, en todo el día después de la discusión con sus padres no había salido de ese lugar, con la mirada decidida un saco con capucha de color negro y decidió salir por la ventana, ya que su habitación estaba custodiada por guardias, Naruto abrió la ventana, y salió al balcón, era un segundo de altura miró hacia abajo y se asustó, se quitó el miedo y se subió a la barandilla que era gruesa y sin pensarlo saltó a una rama de un árbol, el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a esos tipos de esfuerzo, demasiado que le enseñaron a montar a caballo y utilizar una espada para que supiera defenderse aunque sea lo mismo, con cuidado y con miedo bajó por el tronco del árbol, cuando tocó tierra suspiró fuertemente y se fue corriendo hacia el establo donde estaba los caballos, se dirigió a un caballo específicamente a uno que era el suyo, de pelaje pelirrojo y endemoniadamente orgulloso y eso es lo que le gustaba al rubio

-hola Kyubi, vamos a dar una vuelta y espero nunca volver-dijo Naruto acariciando al caballo suavemente con una sonrisa-comenzaremos de nuevo-Naruto como siempre el siempre ensillaba a su caballo y lo preparaba, cuando lo acabó de preparar se subió y después de acariciar a su caballo decidió irse sin mirar atrás pero con algunas lágrimas resbalándole por la mejilla

Naruto cabalgaba rápidamente por el bosque ya había cabalgado bastante tiempo por que empezaba un nuevo día, paró el caballo y miró el lugar dándose cuenta que había salido de los límites del país del Fuego, hizo que caminara el caballo con lentitud asta que paró a la orilla de un río y bajó del caballo para que el caballo descansara y bebiera

-Kyubi descansaremos un rato-dijo Naruto poniéndose una mano en la tripa-ahora es cuando me arrepiento de haber salido, debí de haber cogido comida-se agachó a la orilla del río para refrescarse la cara y miró al cielo con una sonrisa-es hermoso ser libre

-hola-Naruto al escuchar esa voz con rapidez le encaró con seriedad y vio a un chico a unos metros de él que tenía el pelo negro corto, ojos negros que no tenían ningún sentimiento y la piel muy blanca-es tuyo ese caballo-el rubio no apartó su mirada de ese chico, no le gustaba o nunca había visto a alguien con esas vestimentas que constaba de unos pantalones algo anchos y jersey también anchos y algo sucios pero era mas por que eran viejos-soy Sai Uchiha-el azabache se le quedó mirando a los ojos azules

-soy Naruto Na digo Uzumaki-dijo el rubio viendo como una ceja del azabache se alzaba-soy nuevo por aquí, me puedes decir donde estamos?

-aquí al lado está la villa de Konoha-Naruto abrió los ojos por que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar pero no recordaba-has venido solo? Pareces joven

-si, he venido solo, y con Kyubi-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa acariciando a su caballo, Sai sonrió y el rubio notó que parecía falsa-tengo diecisiete años

-y tus padres

-no tengo-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-yo tampoco tengo padres, y vivo solo-dijo Sai como si nada y se acercó al rubio-te gustaría conocer la aldea?

-no se-dijo Naruto-es que no tengo nada-Sai volvió a sonreír

-vivo solo-dijo Sai-puedes quedarte en mi casa

-no se si eso sería decente-dijo Naruto ya que a él le habían enseñado desde pequeño que al ser doncel no debería de estar a solas con varones eso si no fuera su futuro esposo o su mismo padre y Sai volvió alzar una ceja por ese comentario-tu … eres varón no se vería bien

-si te consuela, yo soy Doncel-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido

-no lo pareces-dijo Naruto

-desde pequeño he tenido que cuidarme solo y te aseguro que soy Doncel ya que mi padre a estado al pendiente de mi en la lejanía para que su esposa y sus hijo no se enfadaran-dijo Sai como si nada

-tu madre no quiere saber nada de ti?-dijo Naruto apenado pero se sentía mas o menos identificado con ese chico ya que el padre del rubio siempre le daba de lado por ser Doncel

-ella no es mi madre-dijo Sai-nunca conocí a mi madre, pero mi padre a escondidas de su familia me cuidó aunque siempre viviera solo

-lo habrás tenido que pasar mal-dijo Naruto

-no te preocupes-dijo Sai-te vienes a Konoha?-el rubio sonrió

-claro-dijo Naruto

-por que te tapas la cara-dijo Sai cuando empezaron a caminar y Naruto agarraba de la rienda del caballo para que le siguieras-es que eres feo-el rubio se enfadó con ese comentario y se quitó la capucha

-como puedes ver no estoy tan mal-dijo Naruto

-si fuera varón te metería en mi cama-dijo Sai de los mas normal y Naruto ante ese comentario paró de golpe

-no seas pervertido-gritó Naruto para luego empezar a caminar avergonzado, no dijeron nada mas y estuvieron andando durante unos minutos mas asta que entraron a la aldea, Naruto en la entrada pudo ver un letrero grande que decía Konoha, mientras caminaban por la aldea el rubio vio como las casas eran pequeñas y sin lujos por ningún lado y con huerto que esa era la forma de vivir en ese lugar, Naruto hizo un puchero por que si él se quedase en ese lugar lo tendría difícil ya que no sabía hacer nada por que siempre tenía alguien que le hiciera las cosas, ahora se lamentaba en no fijarse en el trabajo que hacía los empleados, ni siquiera sabía cocinar como Doncel debería saber y él no le hacía caso a su madre cuando le decía que aprendiera a cocinar cosa que al rubio siempre le extrañaba ya que su madre sabía muy bien cocinar y siempre se preguntó de donde aprendió y en una ocasión le preguntó y ella le sonrió de felicidad alegando que aprendió por la persona que amaba, Naruto en ese momento pensó que aprendió por su padre pero por que si tenía a alguien que les cocinaba

-Naruto-dijo Sai sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos

-llevo llamándote un rato, en que pensabas-dijo Sai

-en que todo esto va ser muy complicado para mi-el azabache lo miró durante algunos segundos

-no te preocupes yo te enseñaré-dijo Sai-llegamos a mi palacio-el rubio miró al frente y vio una casa pequeña pero parecía acogedora, Naruto después de atar las riendas de su caballo entró a la casa y miró el lugar, que por dentro todo estaba recogido, la cocina estaba junto a la sala, había tres habitaciones, que Naruto pensó que una sería el baño y los otras dos serían habitaciones-acompáñame-Naruto siguió a Sai y abrió una de las puertas-este es el baño-el rubio lo miró y como se lo imaginó es pequeño, una ducha el lavamanos con un pequeño espejo y el lavabo, salieron y abrió la otra puerta-esta será tu habitación-Naruto la miró, la habitación era pequeña pero cabía una cama como de matrimonio y un armario y Naruto se imaginó que la otra habitación sería igual-compórtate como en tu casa-el rubio sonrió ante ese comentario

-gracias, Sai, no me conoces y dejas que viva en tu casa-dijo Naruto amablemente

-Naruto, si te en vitado a que vivas en mi casa por que me gusta lo que veo cuando te miro a los ojos-dijo Sai-tienes mucha luz y pareces una buena persona

-tu también eres una buena persona, Sai-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-me acompañas a comprar unas cosas para comer-dijo Sai-sabes cocinar?-el rubio se sonrojó

-no te preocupes, pero no se como has sobrevivido sin saber cocinar ya que estás solo-dijo Sai

-ni siquiera lo se yo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-vallamos a comprar-dijo Sai-a si conoces la aldea y a los aldeanos

-vale-dijo Naruto y los dos salieron de la casa de Sai, los dos caminaron por la aldea, el que mas hablaba era el rubio y el azabache solo afirmaba con la cabeza, llegaron a un mercado y Naruto miraba el lugar maravillado ya que nunca había visto nada igual ya que siempre había estado en palacio y no le dejaban salir ni siquiera con los guardias, el rubio se despistó durante unos segundos y perdió a Sai, miró por todos los lados y no lo vio ya que el lugar estaba lleno de gente, empezó a caminar por el lugar a ver si veía a Sai, Naruto se giró rápidamente por que creyó escuchar la voz de Sai y lo único que hizo al girar es chocar con alguien, se fijo en la persona y era una chica pero lo que mas le extrañó de ella fue el color rosa de su cabello

-no vas a pedirme disculpas-dijo la chica de pelo rosa enfadada, el rubio se iba a disculpar pero la chica no le dejó-maldito idiota, me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo y también a mi novio, debería golpearte asta cansarme-la chica miró al rubio con desagrado-eres un maldito Doncel-alzó el puño la chica y Naruto se giró con rapidez para empezar a correr lo mas rápido que podía, pensando que esa chica a parte de tener un pelo raro y estar loca odiaba a los Donceles, Naruto corría asta que salió de toda esa gente iba a parar de golpe pero antes de hacerlo se volvió a chocar con algo fuerte que le hizo caer de culo al suelo

-hoy no es mi día-susurró Naruto

-lo siento, estás bien-dijo una voz varonil, el rubio miró al chico sin parpadear ya que tenía el pelo negro azulado, ojos negros rasgados piel blanca, le recordó a Sai pero no era igual, ese chico con que se chocó era mas alto, mas fornido y mucho mas atractivo, pero lo que mas extrañó al rubio es que su corazón latía a mil por hora ya que ese chico no dejaba de mirarlo-oye Dobe estás sordo-Naruto al escuchar eso no le gustó

-no estoy sordo y no me digas Dobe, Teme-gritó Naruto levantándose y volvió a mirar esos ojos negros que le hipnotizaba y por lo que podía notar el rubio ese chico tampoco podía dejar de mirar sus ojos azules y por eso se sonrojó y giró su cara al ver una media sonrisa prepotente y arrogante

-Naruto, por fin te encuentro-el rubio miró al Sai que acababa de llegar-vi como Sakura fea te chillaba, no la hagas caso está loca y entonces te seguí

-estoy bien, Sai-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mirando a Sai y luego miró al otro azabache que estaba mirando a Sai con ira y Sai le miraba con indiferencia

-Sasuke, controla a la loca de tu novia-dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa

-crees que te voy hacer caso copia barata-dijo Sasuke-no vuelvas acercarte a mi otra vez-Naruto al escuchar esa forma de hablar de ese chico le enfadó

-oye que te crees tú, de insultar a mi amigo-gritó Naruto

-no te metas donde no te llaman, Dobe-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio

-a quien le dices Dobe, Teme arrogante-gritaba Naruto enfadado

-Naruto, va monos-dijo Sai cogiendo del brazo al rubio-no me metas en problemas-y alejándolo del otro azabache y metiéndose dentro de la multitud

-deja de mirar a ese rubio a si, hermanito-dijo un chico con coleta que se acercó a Sasuke

-no le estoy mirando de ninguna manera, Itachi

-recuerda que tienes novia-dijo Itachi con burla

-por poco tiempo, Itachi

Naruto le estaba reclamando a Sai por que le había alejado de ese arrogante

-mira Naruto-dijo Sai mirando a los ojos azules del rubio-no te acerques a ese chico ni a su hermano mayor

-por que

-por que Sasuke es mi hermano menor e Itachi es mi hermano mayor

-tus hermanos-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-si-dijo Sai-ellos son hermanos de la misma madre y padre y yo soy hermano de ellos solo de padre, Sasuke me odia-Sai suspiró-e Itachi podría decir que me aceptó hace poco-sonrió con nostalgia Sai-Sasuke nunca me aceptará

-y lo de los problemas-dijo Naruto

-yo soy el hijo bastardo de Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa Mikoto pues me la tiene jurada

-Fugaku-susurró Naruto-yo he oído ese nombre en algún lado

-mi padre es un humilde campesino, no es famoso fuera de la aldea-dijo Sai-vallamos a casa y comeremos-Naruto solo siguió a Sai pensando en donde había escuchado ese nombre antes

Continuará

Otra historia mas que me ha venido en la mente … comentar para saber si os gusta y acepto sugerencia


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sasuke Uchiha un chico de pelo negro azulado ojos negros rasgados con mirada prepotente y piel blanca era uno de los varones mas codiciados de toda la aldea de Konoha, es un chico rompe corazones, temido solo por su aspecto, su simple presencia hacia temblar a cualquiera que se le pusiera delante, en esos momentos estaba apoyado en la puerta de su casa con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y con una mirada indiferente hacia la chica que tenía en frente

-no tienes ningún derecho a plantarme, Sasuke-gritó con enfado la chica de pelo rosa

-cuando comencemos te dije que eras una mas, Sakura-dijo con indiferencia Sasuke

-eres mi novio y no puedes dejarme a si por que si-seguía gritando la chica

-te estoy diciendo de buenas manera que se acabó

-por que, solo quiero que me expliques

-me cansé de ti-dijo como si nada Sasuke y sonriendo de medio lado, la chica con esa expresión que tenía el chico de burla apretó sus puños con fuerza

-creía …

-no creas nada, Sakura-dijo cortando a la chica Sasuke-para mi eres una mas y sobre todo eres molesta

-te he dado …

-no me has dado nada-dijo Sasuke-te entregaste a mi por que quisiste, y te dije cuando comencemos esto que no quería nada serio contigo

-no encontraras un mejor partido que yo-dijo Sakura-tú mismo lo dijiste, prefieres a una mujer antes que un Doncel

-en eso no te quitaré la razón-dijo Sasuke-prefiero a una mujer para casarme y formar una familia, pero para divertirme un rato prefiero un Doncel

-si fuera por mi los Donceles no existirían-dijo Sakura mas para ella que para el otro chico, Sasuke suspiró y se acercó a la chica

-para mi no eres nada, y nunca lo serás-dijo Sasuke-ahora lárgate, me estás haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo-el azabache sin mas se entró hacia su casa cerrando la puerta, Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta durante varios segundos

-me las pagarás, Sasuke Uchiha-y sin mas se fue Sakura enfadada

Sasuke entró a su casa, era pequeña y modesta, la sala estaba al lado de la cocina, tenían un baño y tres habitaciones normales, lo que era mas grande era el campo que tenía atrás de la casa, el azabache se sentó en una de las sillas y miró por la ventana

-un día de estos saldré de este maldito lugar-susurró Sasuke con enfado ya que el chico siempre aspiró a mas, quería vivir en otro lugar, en una casa mas grande y si hacía falta casarse con alguna mujer ricachona lo haría para salir de la pobreza

-en que tanto piensas hermano-Sasuke miró al chico que se sentó en frente de él

-no te importa, Itachi-dijo Sasuke

-que humor te cargas hoy-dijo Itachi-problemas con tu nueva novia

-la dejé hace unos minutos-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-típico de ti-dijo Itachi-cuando maduraras, y tendrás una pareja estable?

-sabes que me hago novio de esas chicas o Donceles para acostarme con ellos-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal posible e Itachi lo miró serio

-todos de esta aldea son unas cualquiera al igual que los Donceles

-como puedes decir algo a si-dijo Itachi disgustado

-por que lo son-dijo Sasuke

-espero que a parezca la persona que te haga cambiar-dijo Itachi

-la persona que me haga cambiar debe tener mucho dinero-dijo Sasuke levantándose, Itachi negó con la cabeza

-donde vas?

-a dar una vuelta

-no será que quieres ver a ese rubio Doncel-dijo Itachi-me di cuenta como lo miraste

-solo sirve para un buen polvo-dijo Sasuke

-no puedes irte-dijo Itachi y Sasuke lo miró

-por que

-por que tenemos que ir a trabajar-dijo Itachi también levantándose-ya sabes, trabajos que tenemos que hacer para la aldea y ordenes de Tsunade

-esa vieja borracha solo me molesta

-si, pero es eficiente en gobernar la aldea -dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa

-iré a cambiarme-dijo Sasuke, Itachi miró a su hermano menor

-tendré que hablar con mama-dijo Itachi cuando estaba solo-no voy a permitir que siga metiendo cosas absurdas a Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººº

Las doncellas, varones y Donceles de Konoha estaban en las afueras de Konoha, Naruto estaba al lado de Sai, se notaba que estaba nervioso ya que Sai le dijo que la Hokage como le decían a la persona que gobernaba la aldea tenían que hacer trabajos comunitarios por el bien de aldea y para que los jóvenes se conocieran

-no estés nervioso, Naruto-dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa-te comportas como si nunca fueras hecho algún trabajo-el rubio no contestó y solo miró a los jóvenes que estaban en el lugar y hablaban entre ellos

Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba la chica de pelo rosa que quería golpearlo, parecía que seguía enfadada pero hablaba con otra chica rubia con pelo largo en una coleta alta, también un chico gordito que hablaba animadamente con dos chicos uno con una coleta alta y otro que llevaba unas gafas extrañas, el rubio notó que eran varones y eso le puso nervioso, también había otro chico que notó que era Doncel con pelo marrón y tenía unas marcas rojas en la cara y hablaba con una chica de pelo largo negro azulado y ojos de color perla, al lado de la chica también estaba un varón de pelo largo marrón y ojos color perla

-pareces asustado, Naruto-dijo Sai, el rubio le miró-vamos, que te los presentaré, luego que acabemos de hacer esto te llevaré para que conozcas a la señora Tsuname

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto y los dos se acercaron al grupo de jóvenes

-hola chicos-dijo Sai y todos dejaron de hablar para mirar al rubio-él es Naruto Uzumaki

-yo te he visto antes-dijo la chica de pelo rosa, el rubio la miró rápidamente

-Sakura, lo estás asustando-dijo la rubia de pelo largo

-me da igual si asusto ha este Doncel, Ino-dijo Sakura enfadada

-no la hagas caso-dijo tímidamente la chica de pelo largo azulado-soy Hinata Huyuga y él es-señalando al chico de pelo largo marrón-Neji Huyuga

-en … encantado-dijo Naruto nervioso, todos se extrañaron del comportamiento del rubio y este suspiró fuertemente-y no soy Doncel, soy varó-todos abrieron los ojos y Sai lo miró sin entender

-no lo pareces-dijo una chica con dos moños mirando al rubio de arriba abajo-soy Tenten, este de aquí-señalo a un chico varón que estaba a su lado con grandes cejas-es Lee, mi primo, este tan serio es-señaló al varón con gafas extrañas-Shino-el de allí-señaló al Doncel de las marcas en la cara-es Kiba, ellas dos son Ino y Sakura, no las hagas mucho caso siempre pelean-la chica de pelo rosa seguía mirando a Naruto con seriedad y la rubia de peo largo le sonrió-ellos dos-señaló al gordito y al chico con coleta alta-son Chouji y Shikamaru, y los últimos que falta son-señaló a un doncel rubio con pelo largo y ojos azules y a un varón muy grande -Kisame y Deidara, faltan algunos mas pero ya los iras conociendo-todos saludaron amablemente a Naruto menos Sakura que parecía que le estaba escaneando, los chicos varones solo miraban al rubio incrédulos como si buscaran algo en él y esto a Naruto le ponía nervioso

-chicos, perdonar el retraso-todos miraron a la persona que había llegado que tenía el pelo largo en una cola baja y que estaba acompañado por otro chico que Naruto reconoció, el chico que habló miró al rubio y se acercó a él, Naruto inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, esto extrañó a todos-te ocurre algo

-no, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que se me acerquen-dijo Naruto, el azabache de pelo largo alzó una ceja

-es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Shikamaru como si estuviera cansado-y es varó-el chico de pelo largo azabache miró al rubio

-en serio-dijo incrédulo el azabache mirando a Shikamaru que este afirmó con la cabeza-soy Itachi Uchiha y este que tengo al lado con cara de amargado es mi hermano menor-sonrió con diversión señalando al azabache con reflejos azulados-Sasuke Uchiha-el rubio miró al Uchiha menor con enfado a los ojos negros y Sasuke miró los ojos azules de Naruto de la misma forma

-soy Naruto Uzumaki-dijo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos negros de Sasuke

-de veras que eres varón?-dijo Itachi y Naruto lo miró nervioso y después se puso serio

-que pasa es que no lo parezco-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente, el rubio lo miró con enfado

-no me gustas-dijo sin mas Naruto

-como si tú me gustases a mi-dijo Sasuke indiferente-Dobe-el rubio apretó sus puños

-como te atreves a llamarme a si, se nota que no sabes quien soy, Teme amargado-gritó Naruto

-como me has dicho-gritó Sasuke acercándose al rubio, todos miraban a los dos sin pestañear y a la vez sorprendido por que Sasuke no solía alterarse por nada y menos gritar

-Teme gruñón-acercándose al azabache de reflejos azulados, los dos estaban cerca y no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos con ira

-no creo que sea momento de pelear-dijo Lee separándolos un poco y los dos le miraron con ira-tenemos trabajo que hacer y sacar la flor de la juventud-Naruto miró a ese chico ya que no paraba de hacer poses raras, suspiró miró a Sasuke de mala gana que este le miraba sin pestañear y luego miró a Sai

-Sai, será mejor que nos alejemos de este tipo valla que nos contagie su estreñimiento-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona acercándose a Sai, Sasuke lo miró con ira al rubio y luego a Sai

-Sasuke, tranquilízate, nunca te había visto a si-dijo Itachi y Sasuke suspiró y no le contestó-mirando bien a Naruto no parece varón

-está mintiendo-dijo Sasuke

Naruto estaba al lado de Sai y Kiba que este le había agradado por que era muy divertido

-Sai, que es lo que tenemos que hacer?-dijo Naruto mirando el lugar que era grande y lleno de hierva

-tenemos que quitar las hiervas-dijo Sai

-yo empezaré por ese lado-dijo Kiba alejándose y yéndose a un lugar que no estaba ocupado, Sai también iba a ir pero no lo hizo por que Naruto estaba quieto

-que pasa Naruto-dijo Sai mirando el pequeño sonrojo del rubio en la cara

-es que-dijo Naruto con timidez-no se … cuales tengo … que quitar-el azabache sonrió como siempre falsamente

-lo que tienes que hacer es quitar todas las hiervas de alrededor de todo-dijo Sai-este lugar tiene que estar llano sin hiervas ni nada

-pero es enorme-dijo Naruto sorprendido-y esto lo soléis hacer siempre?

-no-dijo Sai-otras veces tenemos que cortar leña, limpiar los sitios públicos de la aldea, ayudar a las personas, ya sabes … Naruto como has sobrevivido solo?

-que-dijo Naruto-pues sobreviviendo-con una sonrisa nerviosa y Sai lo miró sin creer nada y como si quisiera descubrir lo que escondía el rubio-será mejor que empecemos

-eres extraño, Naruto-dijo Sai-empecemos a si acabaremos antes

Naruto estaba quitando hierva, tenía las manos rojas y con rasguños y le dolía las manos, no entendía como podían hacer ese trabajo todos sin quejarse y con tanta rapidez, ya había pasado algunas horas y Naruto parecía que no había avanzado nada y estaba cansado, cada uno tenían que quitar una parte pero el trozo que estaba haciendo el rubio parecía que era mas grande de todos, y por eso no terminaba, se quitó el sudor de su frente con cansancio ya que aparte del esfuerzo físico que no estaba acostumbrado hacía mucho calor por el sol y decidió descansar y se sentó y a si recuperaría un poco la respiración perdida por el esfuerzo, miró al frente y vio a todos agrupados descansando por que ya había terminado, Naruto se sonrojó por ser el único que quedaba pero sobretodo por las miradas de todos que parecían que se burlaba, pero la que le molestaba era la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha, que aparte de mirarlo con burla le miraba lascivamente como si quisiera comérselo con la mirada, Naruto miró al azabache con reflejos azules con ira y este le sonrió mas relamiéndose los labios Naruto no tuvo mas remedio que girar su cara sonrojado y maldiciendo a ese Uchiha

-Naruto, quieres que te ayude-el rubio miró a la persona que le preguntó que era Sai y a su lado estaba la chica rubia de pelo largo

-yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Naruto con enfado

-Sai me ha dicho, que es la primera vez que lo haces-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa amistosa-es normal que tardes, nosotros estamos acostumbrados

-Ino y yo te podemos ayudar-dijo Sai, Naruto hizo un puchero

-de acuerdo-susurró Naruto

-a si nos iremos todos juntos a casa-dijo Ino y los tres se pusieron a quitar la hierva que faltaba, en media hora los tres acabaron y se miraron con una sonrisa-Naruto me agrada tu presencia, das mucha paz

-a mi también me agradas-dijo Naruto

-ya como han acabado, por que no nos damos un baño para refrescarnos-dijo Kisame con una sonrisa y miró a Itachi que este le sonrió, Deidara al ver la complicidad de esos dos se acercó a ellos

-que planeáis?-preguntó en un susurro Deidara a sus dos amigos

-solo quiero ver como se comporta al bañarse con varones, Naruto-dijo Itachi mirando a Naruto de reojo

-que pretendes-dijo Deidara

-es que parece Doncel y si es a si por que nos ha mentido?-dijo Itachi

-parece Doncel-susurró Deidara-y parece una buena persona

-de eso no hay duda-dijo Kisame

-de acuerdo, bañémonos-dijo Kiba en un grito de felicidad

-cada uno separados-dijo Neji serio y mirando de reojo a Sasuke

-es lo mejor-dijo Shino

-sería muy problemático todos juntos, sobre todo por Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru y todos se fueron en diferentes sitios separados por genero y Lee miró a Naruto que estaba parado

-Naruto, vamos-gritó Lee-vamos a darnos un baño con la flor de la juventud

-prefiero bañarme en otro momento-dijo nervioso Naruto y sonrojado

-somos todos varones-dijo Lee sin comprender

-es que tienes miedo, Dobe-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

-yo no tengo miedo a nada, Teme-gritó Naruto

-entonces, vamos-dijo Shikamaru agarrando la muñeca de Naruto y llevándolo casi arrastra-eres problemático-después de andar un rato llegaron a un lago, los chicos sin pensarlo se empezaron a desnudar y Naruto miraba al frente sonrojado asta las orejas, Kisame e Itachi miraban al rubio con una sonrisa pensando que es lo que iba hacer el rubio, todos se metieron al agua desnudos y bañándose como si nada, Naruto estaba muy nervioso nunca había visto a nadie desnudo y no sabía que hacer, pero estaba claro que él no se iba a desnudar y lo único que tenía que hacer era huir de ese lugar y que nadie se diera cuenta, quería hacer eso, pero sus piernas no respondían, una sombra le tapó

-oye Dobe, te da miedo el agua-dijo prepotente Sasuke al frente del rubio, Naruto lo miró y vio que estaba desnudo delante de él, miró detenidamente el pecho del azabache, era ancho y musculazo, bajó su mirada mirando también las piernas fuertes asta que su vista se paró en esa parte, toda la cara del rubio era un tomate quería apartar la mirada de ese lugar pero no podía era tan grande, solo le vino eso a la cabeza-te gusta lo que ves, Dobe-Naruto al escuchar ese comentario de burla de Sasuke le miró a la cara con rapidez y el chico tenía una sonrisa y giró su cara por la vergüenza

-no me digas Dobe, Teme-dijo Naruto como pudo y sintió una risa de parte de Sasuke, y es cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba de la cintura-pero que

-venga Naruto, date un baño-escuchó la voz enérgica de Lee y como lo arrastraba asta el agua-no seas tímido

-no lo hagas-dijo con pánico Naruto y es cuando Lee lo lanzó al agua, el rubio sacó su cabeza del agua y salió rápidamente, el rubio escuchaba las risas de todos y miró al frente y vio a Sasuke que se mordía el labio inferior y no pudo descifrar la miraba que le lanzaba ya que nunca la había visto, se miró él mismo su ropa, estaba mojado y toda la ropa al estar mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo mostrando descaradamente su figura, miró a cada uno de ellos ya que habían dejado de reír y tenían todos la misma mirada que Sasuke y se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por no lanzarse al rubio, Naruto sintió pánico y sus ojos se humedecieron y supo en ese instante que las miradas que le lanzaban era de lujuria y Naruto tuvo miedo, nunca había estada en una situación a si y sin mas empezó a correr, pero cuando pasó por Sasuke este le agarró del brazo y se acercó a su oído

-eres mío, Naruto Uzumaki-susurró Sasuke y Naruto se soltó de su brazo y se fue corriendo

-sabía que era Doncel-dijo Kisame

-y esta como quiere-dijo Itachi

-lo mejor que he hecho es tirarlo al agua-dijo Lee con una sonrisa

-que problemático es Naruto-dijo Shikamaru

-y por como lo estaba mirando Sasuke, seguro que lo quiere para su lista de conquista-dijo Chouji con una sonrisa-de mientras estaban hablando Sasuke se vistió y decidió irse lentamente con una sonrisa

-por el comportamiento de Naruto seguro que es virgen-susurró Sasuke hablando para él-prepárate, Dobe, te voy a quitar tu virginidad y serás solo para mi

Continuará …..

El segundo capitulo que espero que os haya gustado …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En el país de Fuego mas concretamente en el palacio los reyes estaban preocupados por la desaparición de su único heredero sobre todo Kushina la Reina, Minato el Rey estaba enfadado, en ese momento entraron dos varones, mano derecha del Rey, uno de ellos tenía el pelo plateado con un ojo visible, su semblante era serio pero se notaba que admiraba al Rey por en cima de todo, el otro tenía el cabello naranja semblante serio y algunos pendientes en la cara, su apariencia asustaba

-donde está mi padre-dijo con seriedad Minato

-el señor Jiraya salió de palacio por si encontraba al príncipe e investigar si alguien lo a secuestrado-dijo el peli plateado con seriedad

-se perfectamente que el príncipe no ha sido secuestrado, se ha ido voluntariamente, Kakashi-dijo Minato-lo ha hecho para eludir de sus responsabilidad … espero que mi padre no esté metido en esto

-estoy preocupada por Naruto, él nunca ha salido de palacio-dijo preocupada Kushina-Pain, mi hermano Nagato a descubierto algo?

-mi padre por ahora no sabe nada-dijo Pain-tía Kushina, encontraremos a mi primo Naruto sano y salvo

-eso, espero-dijo Kushina

-espero que Naruto no se parezca a su madre-dijo con ira Minato, Pain miró al Rey con ira y Kushina solo bajó la cabeza-y no cometa lo mismo que hizo ella

-seguiremos buscando, majestad-dijo Kakashi haciendo una reverencia y salió del lugar, Pain en cambio abrazó a Kushina y se acercó a su oído

-tía Kushina, no le hagas caso-susurró Pain en el oído-hiciste lo que te mando el corazón y eso es bueno-la mujer no dijo nada y el peli naranja se separó de la mujer para irse-le diré a mi hermana Karin que nos ayude, ella es buena buscando cosas, por eso viaja por el mundo

-típico de la familia Uzumaki-dijo Minato mirando a la Reina de malas formas-sois muy liberales-Pain no contestó y decidió irse sin mas, Kushina se acercó al gran ventanal y miró, escuchó como Minato se fue dejándola sola

-espero que estés bien, Naruto-susurró Kushina

-seguro que estará bien señora-Kushina no se giró sabía perfectamente quien era la mujer que habló, la nana de Naruto-Naruto es fuerte, es igual que los Uzumaki

-lo se, Shizune-susurró Kushina-pero quiero que me hagas un favor

-el que desee, majestad

-no me hables a si, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Kushina mirando a la otra mujer que tenía el pelo negro a media melena que sonreía

-sabes, que él y ella me dejaron con tigo para ayudarla en todo y si podía ser protegerla del Rey Minato

-lo se, y me has ayudado en todo, y me has dado información de lo que quería-dijo Kushina

-que favor quieres que te haga?

-quiero que vuelvas, ha ya sabes donde, y me digas como están los dos

-aún lo ama?-dijo Shizune seria, la pelirroja suspiró

-si-dijo Kushina con nostalgia-me inventaré una excusa si pregunta por ti el Rey, aunque no suele hacerlo

-el señor Jiraya también te da información sobre eso

-es un buen hombre y Naruto lo quiere mucho-dijo Kushina

-me iré hoy mismo-dijo Shizune-solo espero que el Reino de Suna no se enteren que Naruto ha desaparecido o si no habrá problemas

-por ahora no saben nada-dijo Kushina

-cuídate en mi ausencia-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa

-gracias-dijo Kushina

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Sai caminaban por la aldea tranquilamente, el rubio tenía cara de enfadado por lo que había pasado hace unas horas, después de huir de ese lugar se encontró con Sai se dio un baño y decidieron ir hacia la Hokage de la aldea, Sai de vez en cuando lo miraba con una media sonrisa

-Naruto, que es lo que ha pasado, para que ni siquiera quieras hablar de ello-dijo Sai tranquilamente

-no quiero hablar de ello-dijo de mala gana el rubio para al cabo de unos segundos se llenara todo su ser de cólera-odio a todos los varones-gritó, el azabache lo miró durante un momento para luego mirar al frente-te puedes creer lo que me han hecho, me han tirado al lago sin permiso, estaban todos desnudos, te lo puedes creer Sai, estaban desnudos

-iban a bañarse, es normal-dijo Sai

-no les defiendas-gritó Naruto-todos me miraron como si me quisieran hacer cosas guarras, pasé miedo Sai, nunca he estado en una situación a si … y ese maldito de Sasuke Uchiha, se me puso en frente como si nada-Sai suspiró sonoramente-es un-se estiró sus cabellos rubios-bastardo, lo odio, no lo soporto-miró al azabache que este solo miraba al frente como si nada-y sabes lo que me ha dicho, ese maldito, que soy suyo, que se cree ese tipo-Sai miró al rubio

-te dijo eso-dijo Sai

-si-dijo Naruto con un puchero algo sonrojado

-no te acerques a él, Naruto-dijo Sai y el rubio lo miró sin comprender-Sasuke solo quiere divertirse, con todos los Donceles y Doncellas

-divertirse-dijo Naruto-pues yo no quiero jugar con él

-no me refiero a ese tipo de diversión

-no te entiendo

-de donde has salido que no entiendes-dijo Sai-no se refiere a jugar algún juego, si no que quiere un compañero de cama-el rubio alzó una ceja y Sai sopló y negó con la cabeza-acostarse contigo, un polvo, follar, sexo-Naruto de mientras el azabache le decía abría mas sus ojos azules y su cara se ponía roja-Sasuke te cogerá y te dará de lado, no entres en su juego y aléjate de él, solo te hará daño-el rubio miró al suelo y Sai después de mirarle miró al frente-no me digas que te gusta Sasuke-Naruto levantó el rostro con enfado

-claro que no-gritó Naruto-y gracias a la información, ya se que no me tengo que acercar a ese tipo-Sai sonrió falsamente

-algún día me explicaras quien eres en realidad, verdad?-dijo Sai entrando a una de las casas mas grandes en cambio Naruto se paralizó por lo dicho por Sai y cuando se dio cuenta que el azabache entró el rubio entró rápido asta ponerse a su altura

Sai tocó una de las puertas mas grande y luego entró y atrás de él el rubio, cuando entraron cerró la puerta Sai, Naruto vio tras una mesa una mujer rubio con pelo largo con dos coletas, ojos de color miel pero lo que mas destacaba eran sus grandes pechos

-señora Tsunade-dijo con respeto Sai y serio-he venido a presentarle a un Doncel que viene de lejos y quisiera quedarse

-hola Sai-dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa y miró a Naruto de pies a cabeza-soy Tsunade, chico y soy la Hokage de esta humilde aldea

-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y me gustaría si usted lo permite quedarme en su aldea-dijo el rubio con respeto

-Uzumaki-susurró la mujer mas para ella que a los que estaban enfrente, Naruto miró a la mujer detenidamente ya que la expresión de ella tenía sorpresa, nostalgia y muchas cosas que no supo descifrar el rubio, Tsunade por otro lado solo miraba al rubio y luego su mirada pasaba a Sai a si estuvo durante largos minutos

-señora Tsunade-dijo Sai y la mujer salió de sus pensamientos-Naruto vive conmigo y espero que no haya problemas

-no lo hay-dijo Tsunade y su mirada se posó al azabache-tu padre sabe que este chico está contigo?

-no-dijo Sai-cree que habrá algún problema?-la mujer sonrió maternalmente

-por parte de él no habrá problemas-dijo Tsunade y se acercó al rubio-pero no se te ocurra decirle a ella-Sai afirmó con la cabeza y la mujer miró al rubio con una sonrisa-Naruto

-dígame señora-dijo Naruto

-puedo abrazarte-dijo Tsunade maternalmente, Naruto se extrañó ante esto y no lo entendió pero la sonrió

-claro-la mujer abrazó al rubio con fuerza durante varios segundos, Sai miraba la escena sin comprender pero se alegró

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

En la casa de los Uchiha estaba Itachi tomando un té con su madre Mikoto, los dos estaban solos, Itachi cuando terminó el té miró a su madre con seriedad

-mama-dijo Itachi y la mujer de pelo negro después de beber un poco de té miró a su hijo mayor

-pasa algo, Itachi?

-quería decirte una cosa respecto a Sasuke-la mujer miró a su hijo mayor con seriedad

-te escucho

-no quiero que le metas cosas extrañas en la cabeza a Sasuke-dijo directo Itachi

-a que te refieres que le meto cosas extrañas

-como por ejemplo que debe casarse con una mujer rica-dijo Itachi-él debe de casarse con quien ame, no con quien tenga dinero

-es lo mejor para él-dijo Mikoto seria-y para nosotros, a si saldremos de esa mugrosa aldea

-es nuestro hogar-contraatacó Itachi-aquí hemos nacido, crecido y están nuestros amigos

-en esta aldea está los peores momentos de mi vida-gritó Mikoto-y solo quiero lo mejor para mis hijos, pero tu eres tan diferente

-tú has convertido a Sasuke en una persona que solo piensa en él, le da igual si hace daño a los demás

-pues peor para esas personas-dijo Mikoto-yo también he sufrido por lo de tu padre

-por que tu hayas sufrido no significa que suframos los demás, no te das cuenta que el que puede salir perjudicado es Sasuke, solo por meterle cosas sin sentido

-crees que decirle que no se acerque a ese bastardo es una cosa sin sentido-dijo Mikoto alterada-él es un resultado de los desvaríos de tu padre y de esa cualquiera

-eso es pasado-dijo Itachi-y Sai es mi hermano te guste o no y también es hermano de Sasuke

-nunca permitiré que ellos se acerquen, lo entiendes-dijo Mikoto levantándose de la silla y dando un fuerte golpe con sus manos en la mesa-ya que tú ya estás perdido

-soy razonable-dijo Itachi levantándose-no me fuera gustado estar en el lugar de mi hermano Sai-sonrió Itachi con una media sonrisa sabiendo que ha su madre que le dijera hermano a Sai la desquiciaba, y como lo había predicho el azabache la mujer se llenó de ira

-no le vuelvas a decir a si a ese maldito bastardo-gritó colérica Mikoto-y ni te atrevas a decirle Sasuke cosas a favor de ese bastardo, entendiste

-yo siempre voy hacer lo mejor para mi hermano Sasuke-dijo Itachi y volvió a sonreír de medio lado-mejor dicho de mis hermanos y estaré para ellos para lo que quieran-Mikoto sonrió con prepotencia

-a Sasuke lo domino como quiero, no creo que puedas hacer algo para cambiar eso y menos Fugaku-la mujer se dirigió para irse pero antes miró a su hijo mayor-que tengas mucha suerte, Itachi- y sin mas la mujer se fue de la vista del azabache, una vez solo Itachi apretó los puños y golpeó la mesa con fuerza, también sabe que su madre solo tenía rencor hacia una persona y lo pagaba con Sai, y en el camino del rencor estaba llevando a su hermano Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de hablar con la Hokage decidió irse a dar una vuelta por la aldea solo, después de andar un rato salió de la aldea para dirigirse al lago, se acercó a la orilla y tocó el agua, sonrió y sin pensarlo y como nunca lo había hecho en su vida se desnudó quedando en ropa interior y metiéndose en el agua cristalina, mientras estaba en el agua estuvo pensando en todo lo sucedido, pensó sobre Tsunade que tuvo una reacción bastante extraña cuando escuchó su apellido y cuando le pidió un abrazo mas se extraño ya que había escuchado que esa mujer era de armas tomar y asta a veces daba miedo, Naruto suspiró sin entender nada asta que le vino a la mente la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha desnudo, se sonrojó y hundió media cabeza en el agua, lo admitía ese tipo era atractivo y tenía un buen cuerpo, y es cuando le vino la pregunta de Sai que si le gustaba, Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza, lo admitía se sentía atraído pero eso se desvanecía por la forma de ser de Sasuke Uchiha y él nunca sería un juguete de ese tipo, por que Naruto Namikaze Uzunaki cuando se entregue a un varón será por amor no por lujuria como hacia Sasuke Uchiha

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Sai estaba en su casa y escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con un hombre de pelo negro y ojos negros y semblante serio

-padre-dijo Sai

-hola, Sai, como has estado?

-bien-dijo Sai-pasa-el hombre pasó

-he venido si has tenido algún problema

-no lo he tenido-dijo Sai-quisiera comentarte algo

-no me digas que Mikoto hha venido a molestarte-Sai negó con la cabeza-Sasuke

-no, padre-dijo Sai con una sonrisa-te quería comentar que tengo ha alguien viviendo conmigo

-alguien viviendo contigo?-dijo Fugaku serio-no será un varón? Sabes que eso no está bien visto

-no-dijo Sai-es un Doncel, lo encontré en el lago y quería quedarse para conocer la aldea y decidí invitarle a casa-Fugaku lo miró durante unos segundos

-si es un buen chico estoy de acuerdo

-gracias-dijo Sai-y es un buen chico, creo que demasiado inocente, es como si fuera vivido durante todo este tiempo encerrado y no sabe como es la vida y como son algunos varones -Fugaku sonrió sobre el último comentario

-como se llama

-Naruto-dijo Sai-no recuerdo el apellido

-eso es lo de menos … donde está?

-ha ido a dar una vuelta, para conocer la aldea

ººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto seguía en el agua estaba tan tranquilo que no tenía ganas de salir, se miró las manos y las vio arrugadas e hizo un puchero, decidió salir del agua pero cuando lo iba hacer vio a Sasuke mirándolo entonces decidió no salir del agua y miró al azabache con enfado

-desde cuando estás ahí-gritó Naruto, Sasuke se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa prepotente

-el tiempo suficiente para mirar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, Dobe-el rubio se sonrojó

-eres un pervertido-gritó el rubio

-vas a quedarte todo el tiempo ahí metido-dijo indiferente Sasuke

-estaré a que te vallas

-pues entonces estarás mucho tiempo-dijo Sasuke-por que no me iré asta que salgas-Naruto entre cerró los ojos con enfado

-date la vuelta-exigió Naruto

-por que debería de hacerlo

-por que voy a salir, grandísimo idiota-gritó Naruto

-de acuerdo me la daré-dijo Sasuke y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, Naruto al ver la espalda del azabache salió rápido del agua y se dirigió hacia su ropa

-me gusta tu trasero, Naruto-el rubio se quedó tieso con su ropa en la mano al escuchar eso en su oreja tan sensualmente-y no solo eso, cuando te vi mojado me excitaste tanto que tuve un gran problema ahí abajo-el rubio empezó a respirar con dificultad y como pudo encaró al azabache

-sepárate de mi idiota-gritó Naruto empujando al azabache que sonreía por el sonrojo del rubio-que te crees que soy un cualquiera, pues te equivocas-Naruto seguía viendo esa sonrisa arrogante y le enfureció-yo no voy a caer en tu juego, búscate a otro, Teme-Sasuke en un movimiento rápido agarró el brazo del rubio y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para luego besarlo en los labios, Naruto al sentir ese contacto abrió los ojos enormemente y se quedó en shock, pero salió al notar la lengua del azabache en su boca e inconscientemente le correspondió cerrando los ojos y sin mas lágrimas le empezaron a salir de sus ojos azules, Naruto lo empujó con fuerza y se fue corriendo con lágrimas

-con que soy tu primer beso-susurró Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera

Continuará …..

Que os aparecido? Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-Naruto que te pasa-dijo Sai preocupado al ver a Naruto entrar a su casa en un estado de alterado y con rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas, Naruto iba entrar a su habitación pero el azabache se lo impidió-dime lo que te a pasado-el rubio miró los ojos azabaches

-me robaron, Sai-susurró Naruto empezando a llorar

-te robaron, quien te robó

-ese idiota-dijo con rabia el rubio-lo odio, como se atrevido hacerme algo a si

-de quien hablas

-de Sasuke

-Sasuke te robó-dijo Sai sin entender-eso es raro, él no suele hacer eso

-pues lo hizo, y me las pagará, nadie se mete con Naruto Uzumaki-dijo decidido el rubio metiéndose a su habitación, Sai se quedó mirando la puerta con seriedad para luego salir de su casa con decisión

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba atrás de su casa partiendo unos troncos con el hacha, su expresión parecía indiferente, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que en su casa no estaban sus padres, y su hermano mayor estaría en la casa haciendo alguna cosas que a Sasuke le daba igual

-si que partes troncos con energía, hermanito-Sasuke miró a su hermano mayor con seriedad por su tono burlón

-no molestes, Itachi

-te noto extraño-Sasuke dejó su trabajo para mirar a su hermano con seriedad, dejando el hacha en el suelo-pareces feliz

-lárgate a molestar a otro

-no hay nadie mas para molestar-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa

-vete a molestar a Deidara-dijo Sasuke-para luego ver tu cara por haberte rechazado

-eres malo-dijo Itachi-a Deidara lo tengo donde lo quiero

-a si-dijo Sasuke-por lo que se no lo has tenido en tu cama

-yo no soy como tú-dijo Itachi-Deidara en un futuro será el padre de mis hijos y seremos felices-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos

-estupideces-dijo Sasuke

-cuando te enamores pensarás igual que yo

-esa palabra no está en mi diccionario-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia-las personas que dicen que están enamoradas son débiles a parte que es un obstáculo para todo, en definitiva yo nunca me enamoraré

-nunca digas nunca, hermanito-Sasuke cogió el hacha y se la puso en el hombro y miró a los ojos a su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa

-un día de estos saldré de esta aldea y nunca volveré-dijo Sasuke-y cuando sea rico con mi futura esposa me pensaré que vengas conmigo

-prefiero quedarme aquí-dijo Itachi-tu puedes irte con mama

-ella es la única cuerda en esta familia

-no estaría tan seguro en eso

-Itachi, no te consiente que en mi presencia digas barbaridades de mama-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-lo único que se que te tiene comida la cabeza-dijo Itachi-no quiero discutir contigo sobre ella

-tú, maldito, que le has hecho a Naruto-Itachi miró a la persona que había gritado de esa forma y se sorprendió de que fuera Sai pero sobre todo que se dirigiera de esa forma a Sasuke

-que haces aquí, bastardo-dijo con ira Sasuke

-que pasas, Sai-dijo Itachi

-como te has atrevido acercarte a Naruto-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos dejó el hacha en el suelo y caminó lentamente hacia Sai que este estaba al lado de Itachi

-yo me acerco a quien quiera-dijo Sasuke indiferente-y tú, bastardo no deberías de estar aquí, si no te vas te echaré y no de una forma delicada y me da igual que seas Doncel y protegido de Fugaku

-Sasuke no deberías de hablar a si-dijo Itachi con regaño-te guste o no Sai es tu hermano mayor y Fugaku como dices es nuestro padre

-este bastardo nunca va a ser mi hermano-dijo Sasuke sin quitar la mirada de Sai-ahora lárgate, aquí solo pueden estar los Uchiha-Sai ante ese comentario sonrió con prepotencia

-para tu información soy un Uchiha, hermano menor-dijo Sai e Itachi sonrió con orgullo y pensando que ya era hora que Sai pusiera en su lugar a Sasuke aunque le doliera-y te guste o no esto me pertenece

-maldito bastardo-dijo con ira Sasuke conteniéndose en golpear a Sai pero se tranquilizó haciendo una sonrisa de superioridad-has venido a decirle a mi padre con quien has estado zorreando, Doncel-Sai miró a Sasuke con ira e Itachi con enfado-si serás igualito a la zorra de tu madre

-no te metas con ella-gritó Sai-no la conoces

-y tú la conoces-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-ni siquiera ella ha querido saber de ti, seguro que te desprecia-Sai miró al suelo con impotencia y cerrando los puños con fuerza

-Sasuke basta-gritó Itachi enfadado y miró a Sai y puso su mano en el hombro-Sai, no le hagas caso, ella tuvo sus razones, a parte que fue lo mejor y tú lo sabes-Sai afirmó con la cabeza-por que has venido? No es por nada, tú no sueles venir y sabes que por mi y papa puedes venir cuando quieras-Sai miró a Itachi y luego a Sasuke que este tenía los ojos entre cerrados viendo la absurda escena de esos dos

-he venido a que me des lo que le has quitado a Naruto-dijo Sai con seriedad mirando los ojos de Sasuke que este alzó una ceja al no saber a lo que se refería

-que le has quitado a ese rubio sexy-dijo Itachi mirando a Sasuke sin comprender

-no le llames a si-dijo enfadado Sasuke sin saber por que

-Naruto me ha dicho que le has quitado algo, dámelo, idiota-dijo Sai

-yo no le he quitado nada-dijo Sasuke sin entender-ahora largaros, estoy intentando trabajar

-Sasuke es raro que empiece a quitar cosas, Sai-dijo Itachi

-confío en Naruto-dijo Sai-él es especial, y él no mentiría en algo a si, estaba alterado y triste

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi-le has hecho algo a Naruto-Sasuke sopló de mala gana

-no le robé nada-dijo alterándose Sasuke

-no te creo-dijo Sai

-me da igual que no me creas-dijo Sasuke para luego abrir los ojos-no será-dijo para él

-no será que-dijo Itachi

-me lo encontré en el lago bañándose-dijo Sasuke

-no me digas que te bañaste con él-dijo Itachi-eres mi héroe por estar bañándote con él, lo que fuera dado por estar en tu lugar-Sasuke miró a Itachi enfadado por ese comentario y no supo por que sentía que quería matar en ese momento a su hermano Itachi

-báñate con Deidara-dijo Sasuke-y no te acerques a Naruto-no entendió por que dijo eso, pero lo asoció en que él quería al rubio para un revolcón y no permitiría que nadie se le adelantase

-Deidara no me deja-dijo lastimosamente Itachi-pero no te preocupes a Naruto solo me acercaré por amistad, ya que me agrada mucho … pero a lo que íbamos, que le has robado a Naruto?-dijo con seriedad y Sasuke sonrió

-que es lo gracioso-dijo Sai serio y sin entender ya que la sonrisa de Sasuke era diferente pero tanto Itachi como Sai no supieron descifrar

-que ese rubio es un Dobe-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-Sasuke, dale a Sai lo que le has quitado a Naruto-dijo Itachi

-eso será un poco complicado-dijo Sasuke

-por que-dijo Itachi

-no diré nada mas-dijo Sasuke

-si Naruto a reaccionado a si sería algo muy apreciado por él-dijo Itachi serio, Sasuke suspiró arto de esta situación

-solo le besé-dijo sin mas Sasuke y vio la reacción de su hermano Itachi que después de sorprenderse sonrió de una manera que no supo interpretar Sasuke, miró a Sai y tenía cara de sorprendido para luego ponerse serio y pasarse su mano por el cabello-no se como reaccionará cuando le quite la virginidad-sonrió-tengo tantas ganas de que llegue ese momento-miró a los otros dos azabaches y decidió irse, Itachi y Sai se miraron para luego suspirar a la vez

-nunca pensé que fuera por eso-dijo Sai-es un chico bastante extraño

-a que te refieres?-preguntó Itachi

-no se como explicarlo-dijo Sai-es como si me estuviera mintiendo pero a la vez no, aunque también siento que tengo una conexión con él, como querer protegerle en todo … cuando lo llevé donde Tsunade ella actuó extraña ante él, como si lo conociera o como si fuera querido conocerlo

-puede ser por que seas mayor que él-dijo Itachi-y sobre lo de Tsunade es extraño ya que es una mujer bastante rara

-puede-dijo Sai-pero siento que es mas fuerte ese vínculo con él

-pregúntale sobre su familia-dijo Itachi

-lo haré-dijo Sai-será mejor que me valla no me gustaría encontrarme con la señora Mikoto

-no hagas caso a mi madre-dijo Itachi, Sai le sonrió y sin mas se marchó

ººººººººººººººººººº

Al otro día Sai y Naruto se levantaron temprano, al rubio le costó ya que no estaba acostumbrados, después de hacer limpieza en la casa cosa que ha Naruto le costó por no estar a costurado se fueron de la casa para ir al trabajo con Sai, fueron a la casa de la familia Huyuga que eran una familia rica si se comparaba con los otros aldeanos pero no lo era tanto, estuvieron en el campo recolectando, a Naruto le costaba mucho hacer el trabajo de recolector y también de limpieza, miraba a Sai y se veía que no hacia es fuerzo por el trabajo pero a él le costaba horrores, cuando terminaron Naruto estaba cansado, sudado y con pequeñas heridas, Sai solo lo miraba y le sonreía con burla, los dos se fueron a la casa se ducharon, Sai se fue a comprar algunas cosas y Naruto decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la aldea, sin darse cuenta llegó cerca del lago, iba hacia allí pero paró en seco al ver a dos personas que estaban tumbadas en el suelo besándose con lujuria, Naruto se quedó estático en el lugar, mirando a las dos personas, la chica tenía el pelo castaño esparcido por el suelo y con la respiración agitada cuando se separó del beso, Naruto la reconoció era Tenten la chica que conoció el otro día, quería irse de ese lugar pero sus piernas no se movieron al ver quien era la persona que estaba encima de la chica castaña, era un chico de pelo azabache con reflejos azulados que estaba besando el cuello de la chica con violencia, ya que la chica agarraba fuertemente la espalda del chico, el azabache se puso a horcajadas en cima de la castaña con una sonrisa para desabrocharse la camisa que traía puesta, Naruto vio el rostro del chico y supo que era Sasuke Uchiha, cuando se quitó la camisa se recostó otra vez en cima de la chica castaña besándola el cuello y metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa blanca de la castaña y la otra subiendo la falda para lego poner las piernas de la chica en la cintura del azabache, Naruto escuchaba los gemidos de la castaña y como se desabrochaba el pantalón Sasuke y la chica como pudo se desabrochó la camisa mostrando los pechos de ella y como Sasuke se bajaba los pantalones y puso su cara en los pechos de la chica y esta gritó de placer, Naruto apretó los puños de rabia viendo esa escena y sin saber por que las lágrimas le empezaron a salir y es cuando decidió irse corriendo de ese lugar por que no quería ver lo que seguía, el rubio corrió lo mas rápido que pudo asta que paró y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en un tronco de un árbol, las lágrimas ahora salía con lentitud y no sabía por que lloraba y le hacía daño el corazón, eso no lo entendía pero lo achacó por que Sasuke Uchiha era un aprovechado y se aprovechaba de esa chica por que él era atractivo, Naruto negó con la cabeza con fuerza al decir mentalmente que ese tipo era atractivo, por que él no lo veía atractivo por que no lo soportaba, lo odiaba, se quitó las lágrimas fuertemente con el puño de su camisa y se tranquilizó mirando al frente y a si estuvo una hora contemplando lo hermoso de ese lugar

Naruto escuchó un ruido que lo asoció con un caballo, como curioso que era, se levantó y camino hacia el lugar, vio un caballo marrón que comía tranquilamente, a Naruto como le gustaba los animales y al ver el caballo solo se acercó con una sonrisa y acarició al caballo con suavidad

-hola, soy Naruto-dijo el rubio al caballo que este lo miró y luego siguió comiendo-que haces aquí solo-el chico miró el lugar por si veía al dueño pero no había nadie-estás solo? Si es a si te llevaría conmigo, pero Kyubi es muy celoso y no le gusta que alguien esté conmigo y menos que se acerquen a él … deberé de buscarte un dueño

-Naruto-dijo una voz suave de mujer que Naruto reconoció, dejó de acariciar el caballo y se giró viendo a una mujer de pelo negro de media melena

-Shizune-susurró Naruto sorprendido

-nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí-dijo con una sonrisa dulce la morena

-Nana, yo-dijo Naruto sin saber que decir-debo irme

-no te vallas Naruto, tu madre está preocupada-el rubio miró al suelo

-me lo suponía-dijo Naruto en un susurro sin dejar de mirar al suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior-y … mi padre

-él-dijo Shizune con tristeza-está preocupado

-sabes que eso no es verdad-dijo Naruto mirando a la mujer a sus ojos y con enfado-él solo quiere que haga lo que él quiera y no voy a volver, no soy su juguete, ya me cansé, y si te ha mandado él, ya te puedes ir-Naruto miró como la mujer miró al suelo con tristeza para luego mirarlo a él de la misma forma, Naruto sabía que ella no tenía la culpa y que había sido duro pero lo que estaba seguro que no volvería para que le casaran con alguien para que su padre tuviera beneficios

-Naruto-susurró Shizune

-no me vas a convencer, ya lo he decidido y si tengo que ir de lugar en lugar a si lo haré -dijo decidido Naruto y la mujer hizo una pequeña sonrisa-mi padre nunca me ha querido, siempre me ha utilizado a su antojo y siempre le hecho caso en todo, pero en eso no

-tu padre te quiere-dijo Shizune con tristeza

-sabes que eso no es verdad-gritó con lágrimas Naruto-vete, y dile donde estoy, pero cuando venga yo no estaré en esta aldea

-no le voy a decir-dijo Shizune-tu madre me envió y no por ti-la mujer miró el lugar con una sonrisa-si he venido a Konoha es por otro asunto-miró al rubio-quien diría que acabarías en Konoha, debe de ser el destino-susurró esto último

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, el asunto por el que he venido lo dejaré para otro momento-dijo Shizune acercándose al rubio y acariciarle la mejilla para luego desatar al caballo-le diré a tu madre que estás bien-el rubio la miró con seriedad-no le diré nada a tu padre, primero estás tú antes que él y necesitas tiempo, confía en mi

-siempre he confiado en ti, Nana-dijo Naruto abrazando a la mujer-te hecho de menos a ti y a mama y a mis primos

-les diré que estás bien-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa para luego ponerse seria-he notado que tus ojos están rojos, has llorado?-el rubio sopló sonoramente

-no te preocupes, son tonterías-dijo Naruto con enfado

-de verdad-dijo Shizune preocupada-sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, como siempre

-no te preocupes-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-además estoy con Sai y con él puedo hablar de todo, él me escucha

-has dicho Sai?

-si-dijo Naruto-él es Doncel-la morena le sonrió

-acuérdate que esto no es el palacio-dijo Shizune subiéndose al caballo

-lo se-dijo Naruto-ven, que te presentaré a Sai, es un buen chico

-no, Naruto, debo irme-dijo Shizune-cuídate

-si-dijo Naruto y la morena se fue y al cabo de unos segundos desapareció de la vista del rubio que suspiró-que voy hacer, esta aldea me gusta, no quiero irme

-de que conoces a esa mujer-dijo una voz de detrás de el rubio con enfado, Naruto reconoció la voz y se enfadó para luego girarse

-que te importa Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con enfado Naruto empezando a caminar, cuando pasó por el lado del azabache este le agarró del brazo con fuerza y acercarlo a su rostro-suéltame, idiota

-dime de que conoces a esa mujer-dijo Sasuke con ira y agarrando mas fuerte el brazo del rubio

-no tengo que decirte-dijo Naruto con la misma actitud que el azabache sin mostrar ningún tipo de dolor ya que le hacía daño el agarre

-o si, que me lo vas a decir-dijo el azabache cogiendo el otro brazo con fuerza

-suéltame, me haces daño-dijo Naruto-y no te importa con quien me relaciono

-claro que me importa-dijo Sasuke zarandeando al rubio con fuerza-dímelo ahora mismo

-y tú de que la conoces-dijo Naruto como pudo ya que la fuerza del agarre le dolía y sus ojos se humedecían a punto de llorar, Sasuke notó esto y paró de repente de zarandeándolo y mirar los ojos azules, estuvo mirándolo unos segundos para luego empujar al rubio que este cayó al suelo de culo y Sasuke se puso en cima de él, el rubio como tenía sus brazos libre iba a golpearlo pero el azabache fue mas rápido y agarró las muñecas del rubio y tumbándolo al suelo con las muñecas agarradas entre su cabeza y con fuerza-suéltame-gritó el rubio desesperado-el azabache solo lo miraba con seriedad asta que hizo una sonrisa prepotente

-te tengo a mi merced, Dobe-dijo Sasuke y el rubio empezó a moverse para intentar liberarse-ahora dime de que conoces a Shizune

-no te lo diré-dijo Naruto con seguridad pero por dentro estaba asustado y se le notaba en sus ojos ya que las lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos azules

-pues como a las buenas no me lo dices será por las malas-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa y se acercó al cuello del rubio para empezar a besarlo-Naruto paró de moverse al sentir ese contacto, cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas empezaron a salir y su cuerpo empezó a temblar

-por favor-susurró Naruto llorando-no quiero, a sin no-Sasuke al escucharlo paró y miró los ojos azules que estaban llorando y es cuando notó que el cuerpo que tenía abajo temblaba y él mismo se asustó y aflojó el agarre y sintiendo en su interior que algo se quebraba por ver en ese estado al rubio, quitó sus manos de las muñecas del rubio

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke sabiendo que le dolía ver llorar al rubio-no volveré hacerte llorar-Naruto miró los ojos negros y vio que había miedo en ellos, no entendía por que, Sasuke se quitó de encima del rubio y se puso sentado al lado, Naruto lentamente se sentó sin saber por que no se iba de ese lugar, estuvieron en silencio varios minutos no eran incómodos

-ella es mi Nana-dijo Naruto, Sasuke al escuchar esto abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego volver a tener sus facciones serias-de que la conoces tú?

-ella es la madre de Sai-dijo con odio Sasuke

-que!-dijo Naruto levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose delante del azabache-eso es imposible, Shizune no tiene hijos-Sasuke se levantó con tranquilidad

-ella fue amante de mi padre y lo sigue siendo-dijo con ira Sasuke

-estás equivocado-dijo Naruto con seguridad

-dame una razón para creer que estoy equivocado-dijo Sasuke enfadado-pregúntale a Sai

-Shizune no puede tener hijo, ella me lo dijo-dijo Naruto y vio la sorpresa del azabache-una vez ella me contó que se casó y no entendía por que no podía quedarse embarazada, una amiga suya de la infancia la revisó y le dijo que no podía tener hijo, su esposo al enterarse de eso la despreció y la maltrato, pero su amiga junto a mi madre la ayudaron para que esa persona no la volviera hacer daño, después de eso Shizune decidió irse con mi madre y se convirtió en mi Nana y para mi es como mi otra madre-Sasuke escuchó atentamente

-entonces por que visita a Sai

-eso se lo tienes que preguntar a él-dijo Naruto y los dos se estuvieron mirando durante un buen rato a los ojos

-que ha querido decir con eso del palacio-dijo Sasuke serio, el rubio lo siguió mirando asta agachar la mirada

-no puedo decirte-dijo Naruto y empezó a caminar

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y el rubio paró dando la espalda al azabache-podríamos ser amigos?-el rubio se giró y vio en el azabache una sonrisa sincera y el le sonrió

-claro-dijo Naruto para ponerse serio-pero no actúes como idiota y no vuelvas hacerme lo de antes

-claro-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-pero será difícil-el rubio se sonrojó y se fue del lugar a paso ligero, entró en la aldea y se dirigió a la casa, miraba el lugar ya que le fascinaba cada cosa, pero sobre todo la libertad que tenía los aldeanos, el rubio estaba tan distraído que se chocó con alguien

-perdona iba distraído-dijo Naruto sin mirar a la persona con la que se había chocado

-no te preocupes, yo también iba distraída-dijo una voz de chica, Naruto miró a la chica que era pelirroja y se sorprendió y notó la sorpresa de ella-Naruto

-Karin

Continuará …

Otro capítulo mas, espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Karin-dijo sorprendido Naruto

.Naruto-dijo la chica de pelo rojo sorprendida para luego sonreír y abrazar al rubio con fuerza-primo-se separó y lo miró de arriba abajo, viendo sus vestimentas que constaba una camiseta ancha estropeada y unos pantalones blancos anchos-y esas ropas-dijo con extrañes-y que haces en Konoha

-es una larga historia-susurró Naruto mirando al suelo y sintió como la chica le puso la mano en el hombro y la miró viendo una sonrisa dulce en ella

-mi hermano Pein me envió un mensaje-dijo Karin-se lo que pasa, pero nunca me imaginé que te encontrara en esta villa

-y tú que haces aquí?-dijo Naruto-se que te gusta viajar

-suelo venir bastante aquí-dijo Karin con sus manos agarradas en su pecho y cara soñadora y un poco sonrojada, el rubio solo la miró extrañado

-te estás comportando algo extraño-dijo Naruto

-es que hay un chico-susurró Karin-que me ha robado el corazón

-a si-dijo sorprendido Naruto-es raro en ti, eres exigente para fijarte en un varón

-pero me cautivó con su presencia-dijo Karin-y el siente lo mismo por mi, me coquetea y están amable conmigo-suspiró la chica-le amo

-si siente lo mismo que tú, está bien-dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad Naruto-me alegro, prima

-Karin, eres tú?-el rubio y la pelirroja miraron a la persona que había llamado, era una mujer con pelo largo negro y facciones muy finas

-señora Mikoto, cuanto tiempo-la mujer sonrió acercándose a la pelirroja

-como siempre tan divina-dijo Mikoto mirando de arriba a bajo a la pelirroja que vestía un vestido elegante pero a la vez no era tan elegante, la morena sonrió y luego miró al rubio para hacer desaparecer la sonrisa y poner una cara seria y de desprecio, esto fue notado por la pelirroja y el rubio-quien es él-aparentando amabilidad con una sonrisa falsa que se le notaba a leguas

-soy Naruto U

-es igual-cortó Mikoto mirando a la pelirroja-te gustaría acompañarme a sin ves a mi hijo? Se pondrá tan feliz

-tengo ganas de verlo-dijo Karin

-entonces vamos a casa-dijo Mikoto agarrando del brazo a la pelirroja y comenzando a caminar con ella, Karin miró al rubio para luego soltarse y dirigirse al rubio

-Karin-dijo Naruto serio-esa mujer no me gusta

-a mi tampoco, pero es la madre del hombre al que amo-dijo Karin-y la tengo que soportar … y se perfectamente que lo que busca es la riqueza

-entonces no entiendo, Karin-dijo Naruto-si sabes lo que quiere, por que sigues con eso

-se nota que no te has enamorado, cuando lo estés te dará igual todo con tal de estar con tu persona amada-dijo Karin con una sonrisa de enamorada y suspiró-nos vemos luego y te lo presento, quedamos en el parque, Naruto

-no vemos luego-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa viendo como la pelirroja se acercaba a la mujer de pelo negro, el rubio negó con la cabeza y se alejó del lugar tranquilamente asta que llegó a la casa que allí estaba Sai

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Karin y Mikoto llegaron a la casa de la primera, entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina, allí sentado en una silla estaba Sasuke comiendo una manzana, se notaba que estaba enfadado

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto sonriendo y este la miró a ella y luego a la pelirroja-mira quien está-el azabache se levantó dejando la manzana al lado y se acercó a la pelirroja

-Karin, cuanto tiempo-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-si, a pasado mucho tiempo-susurró tímidamente Karin, Mikoto miró a la pelirroja y luego a su hijo que este miraba a la madre y ella le sonrió

-os dejaré solos, chicos-dijo Mikoto guiñando un ojo a su hijo para luego irse y dejarles solos a los mas jóvenes

-sentémonos-dijo Sasuke y los dos se sentaron uno en frente del otro, Karin miraba hacia abajo algo sonrojada y Sasuke la miraba intensamente con una sonrisa arrogante-y como te ha ido este tiempo?

-bien-dijo Karin mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa

-sabes Karin, a mi me agradas mucho-dijo Sasuke-y me gustaría conocerte en todos los sentidos-la chica se sonrojó furiosamente-me gustaría que me hablaras mas de ti, como por ejemplo de donde eres, de tu familia-el azabache notó que la chica abajó la cabeza cuando pronunció lo de la familia-tanto las cosas buenas como malas

-como ya te dije me gusta viajar-dijo Karin mirando al azabache-tengo un hermano mayor varón-la chica vio como fruncía Sasuke el ceño ante esto-mi familia vive al lado del palacio real-Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-conozco a la familia real ya que mi familia es cercana a ella

-conoces a la familia Real?-dijo incrédulo Sasuke

-si-dijo Karin-conozco personalmente a la Reina y al Príncipe

-los conoces-susurró Sasuke con enfado

-tienes algún problema con ellos?

-no me gustan-dijo sin mas Sasuke-sobre todo la Reina-la pelirroja lo miró seria y los ojos entrecerrados

-por que?

-cosas de familia-dijo levantándose Sasuke-quieres que vallamos a dar una vuelta-sonrió

-claro, a si te presento a alguien especial

ººººººººººººººººººº

En el reino del fuego en palacio estaba Kushina con Pain, Minato el Rey no se encontraba en palacio, había salido con Kakashi por unos negocios fuera del país del Fuego

-Kushina, debes de tranquilizarte, Naruto estará bien-dijo Pain-envié un mensaje a Karin explicándola lo sucedido, ella si sabe algo o lo ve nos lo dirá

-lo se-dijo Kushina sin ánimos

-majestad-dijo una voz femenina que conocían el peli naranja y la pelirroja y miraron a la mujer que había entrado

-Shizune-dijo Kushina-que pasa, por que tan alterada, y que haces aquí tan pronto

-lo que pasa es que-dijo Shizune intentando tranquilizar su respiración

-que ocurre-dijo Pain

-encontré a Naruto-dijo la morena, los otros dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y Kushina se acerco a la morena agarrándola por los hombros

-donde está-dijo Kushina alterada

-no creo que sea un lugar para hablar de esto-dijo Shizune

-Minato no está-dijo Kushina

-Naruto está en Konoha-dijo Shizune, la pelirroja soltó lentamente a la morena para ponerse una mano en su boca y sus ojos se humedecieron, Pain solo hizo una media sonrisa

-debe de ser el destino-dijo Pain sin quitar su sonrisa

-él está bien-dijo Shizune-y está viviendo con un Uchiha

-mi Naruto está Konoha-susurró Kushina

-como que el príncipe está en esa aldea-dijo una voz con enfado, los tres miraron hacia la voz encontrándose con un chico pelirrojo con los ojos de color azules y al lado de él había una chica rubia-contestarme

-príncipe, Gaara-dijo Pain-lo que pasa que Naruto tuvo que hacer un viaje

-fue hacer un viaje con el Rey Minato?-preguntó la chica rubia algo extrañada

-no, fue solo-dijo Pain

-como que fue solo-dijo Gaara enfadado y acercándose a la Reina-quiero una explicación ahora mismo

-lo que pasa-dijo Shizune sin saber que decir, la rubia solo sonrió

-Gaara, creo que se escapó-dijo la rubia sin dejar de reír

-no lo veo lo divertido Temari-dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirar a Kushina con enfado-majestad, como lo habéis dejado ir solo? Es un Doncel y mi prometido

-Gaara-dijo Kushina-le explicaré todo, pero espero que comprenda y no se enfade

-estoy escuchando majestad-dijo Gaara

-el Rey Minato y yo le dijimos sobre el compromiso-dijo Kushina-Naruto no lo aceptó por que él siempre quiso casarse por amor

-eso lo entiendo-dijo Temari comprensiva y miró de reojo a Gaara que este miraba al suelo-y mi hermano Gaara creo que también-el pelirrojo volvió a mirar a Kushina con seriedad

-se escapó la misma noche que le dijimos-dijo Pain serio-y no hemos sabido nada asta ahora

-nadie se dio cuenta de su huida-dijo Kushina-nunca pensé que llegara hacer algo a si, Naruto no está preparado para la vida de afuera, siempre ha estado en cerrado en estas cuatro paredes-dijo de mala gana esto último la Reino y los demás lo notaron

-lo entiendo-susurró Gaara-pero debe de afrontar su responsabilidad

-eso lo se-dijo Kushina-solo debes de darle tiempo, que conozca la vida de afuera

-se que estar dentro de un palacio desde que se nace es duro y sin saber que hay afuera y acatar las ordenes-dijo Gaara-ojala fuera hecho lo mismo-susurró esto último

-todos que nacemos en la Realeza ya tenemos nuestro destino escrito-dijo Kushina con tristeza-y no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo

-había venido hacer una visita para conoces a mi futuro esposo, pero como no está nos iremos-dijo Gaara

-la próxima vez que vuelva, Naruto estará aquí-dijo Kushina con seriedad-pero le suplico, que no diga nada de donde está Naruto al Rey Minato

-no se preocupe no diré nada-dijo Gaara empezando a caminar con la rubia al lado, pero cuando llegó a la puerta paró y miró a las tres personas-iré a Konoha, para conocer a Naruto

-que-dijo Shizune y Kushina a la vez

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Gaara-dijo Temari con una sonrisa

-esperar-dijo Kushina acercándose al pelirrojo y a la rubia-si no le importa me gustaría ir con vos

-Kushina-dijo Pain

-Minato no está, no se dará cuenta-dijo Kushina con tristeza-aunque esté aquí no se da cuenta de mi presencia

-te cubriré-dijo Pain

-gracias-dijo Kushina

-si usted va yo también-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa

-que me dice, Gaara-dijo Kushina y los dos hermanos sonrieron

-de acuerdo, por mi no hay problema-dijo Gaara

ººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto y Sai estaban en el mercado comprando fruta para comer, el rubio miraba cada puesto con ilusión y Sai lo miraba con una sonrisa

-sabes, Naruto, esta noche hay una fiesta-dijo Sai y el rubio lo miró

-nunca he estado en una fiesta que no sea Real-dijo Naruto y el azabache lo miró extrañado

-que has querido decir con eso-dijo Sai

-bueno, pues, lo que he querido decir es que nunca he estado en una fiesta en una aldea-dijo Naruto nervioso y sin saber que decir

-estarán todos los de la aldea-dijo Sai-y habrá alcohol

-nunca he bebido alcohol-dijo Naruto

-para todo hay una primera vez-dijo Sai

-ya tengo ganas de que llegue esta noche-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa-cuando terminemos de comprar te importa que vayamos al parque?

-para que-dijo Sai

-quiero presentarte a alguien

-de acuerdo-dijo Sai

ººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Karin estaban en el parque, el azabache tenía cara de aburrido ya que la pelirroja hablaba y hablaba mucho de muchas cosas que al azabache no le interesaba pero aparentaba que le interesaba ya que esa chica como le había dicho su madre era el billete para salir de la aldea, Sasuke al pensar eso sonrió con arrogancia y pensó en lo que había dicho Karin en su casa, que ella como su familia era muy cercana a los Reyes del País del Fuego, si el mismo Rey del País del Fuego fuera tenido una mujer en vez de un Doncel él fuera hecho todo lo posible por acercarse a la hija del Rey y se olvidaría que su propia madre odia a la Reina, pero desgraciadamente el Rey había tenido un Doncel y él nunca se casaría con un Doncel

Sasuke miró a la pelirroja que seguía hablando y suspiró, agarró las manos de la chica y ella se calló y se sonrojó

-pasa algo, Sasuke-dijo Karin nerviosa

-Karin-dijo Sasuke mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja-nos conocemos desde hace tiempo-la chica afirmó con la cabeza-quiero que esta relación sea mas seria-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida-quiero que seas mi novia-la chica parpadeó varias veces-que dices-sonrió el azabache

-si quiero-dijo con una sonrisa Karin-ya verás cuando se lo diga a mi padre y a mi hermano, se pondrás felices-Karin abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza y cuando ella se dio cuenta se separó sonrojada, Sasuke antes de que la chica se alejara con un rápido movimiento la acercó para besar los labios de ella, la pelirroja con timidez le correspondió, pero rápidamente te separaron al escuchar un ruido de haberse caído una bolso al suelo, la pareja miraron y vieron a Sai y a Naruto, Sai estaba como si nada cargando una bolsa y el rubio estaba con los ojos abiertos y brillantes y a sus pies la bolsa que se le había caído, Sasuke miró al rubio y le dolió la expresión que tenía el rubio en su rostro, se notaba que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y no dejaba de mirarle y el labio inferior le temblaba, Sasuke en ese momento tenía unas ganas enormes de acercarse y decirle que no era lo que estaba pensando y después abrazarlo, Karin por otro lado miró a su primo sin comprender su reacción

-Naruto-dijo Karin-te ocurre algo?-el rubio negó la cabeza para luego irse corriendo del lugar y empezar a llorar, Sasuke al ver que se iba por impulso se fue detrás del rubio, Sai miró por donde se fue Sasuke sin comprender nada y luego miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-hola soy Sai-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa y la pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos por la reacción de su prima y de su ahora novio y miró al azabache que tenía en frente

-yo soy Karin-dijo con una sonrisa-has dicho Sai-el chico confirmó con la cabeza-ese nombre lo he oído en algún lado … es igual, eres amigo de Naruto?

-si-dijo Sai-vive conmigo

-me alegra mucho que Naruto este en un lugar como este-dijo Karin sonriendo

Continuará …

Otro capítulo mas, que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Sasuke estaba en su habitación tumbado en su cama mirando al techo con seriedad, no entendía lo que le había pasado cuando vio esa expresión en la cara del rubio y cuando salió corriendo sus piernas se movieron solas detrás de él, no llegó alcanzarle y es cuando empezó a pensar el por que de su comportamiento, Sasuke sopló fuertemente al no encontrar una explicación coherente

-debo de dejar de pensar en eso-susurró de mala gana Sasuke-lo único que quiero de ese rubio es revolcarme con él, una vez lo haga dejaré de pensar en ese rubio atolondrado

-Sasuke-el mencionado miró a su hermano enfadado por entrar sin permiso

-por que no tocas antes de entrar, Itachi-dijo Sasuke

-por dos simples razones-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa-primera, no eres el Rey del mundo y la segunda mas importante, esta también es mi habitación-Sasuke al escuchar esto le dio la espalda a su hermano e Itachi se sentó en su cama con la espalda en la pared cogiendo un libro para abrirlo y empezar a leer-con que no dejas de pensar en ese rubio Doncel-Sasuke sopló y se puso bocabajo-te gusta, verdad?-Sasuke miró a su hermano mayor con seriedad que este miraba el libro con una sonrisa burlona

-te estás burlando de mi?

-no-dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano-a ti te gusta Naruto y creo que mucho-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos con ira-le vi correr por la aldea y tú ibas atrás como si quisieras alcanzarle para darle explicaciones de algo y parecías desesperado

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke enterrando su cara en la almohada-y lárgate a fastidiar a otro

-es divertido fastidiarte a ti-dijo Itachi volviendo a mirar el libro-ha vuelto la pelirroja la he visto con Sai

-es mi novia-dijo sin mas Sasuke mirando al techo

-no pareces feliz

-por que tendría que estar feliz?-dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-cuando una persona se hace novio o novia de alguien es por que quiere o ama a esa persona-dijo Itachi-pero ya estoy arto de decirte siempre lo mismo, por que siempre quieres aprovecharte de todas tus parejas?

-Karin tiene la riqueza que hará que me valla de esta aldea-dijo Sasuke y se sentó en la cama mirando a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa-la familia de Karin es cercana de los Reyes del País del Fuego-Itachi lo miró y se sentó en la cama mirando a su hermano

-tiene parentesco con lo Reyes del País del Fuego?-dijo sorprendido Itachi-increíble, te podría llevar al Reino y que te presente al Príncipe, luego lo seduces y serías el nuevo Rey del País del Fuego

-que crees que no lo había pensado-dijo Sasuke serio-pero hay el problema que el príncipe es Doncel

-ese gran problema-dijo Itachi con burla-tanto que dices no casarte con un Doncel acabaras casándote con uno

-ni en mis sueños-dijo Sasuke

-pero si fueras decidido ir a seducir al Príncipe, lo tendrías complicado-dijo Itachi

-por que lo dices?

-por que está comprometido con el Príncipe de Suna-dijo sin mas Itachi-la verdad prefiero vivir como estoy antes que me obliguen a que me case con alguien al que no quiero-el azabache de pelo largo miró por la ventana-debe de ser tan triste

-eso es lo de menos-dijo Sasuke-esta noche hay fiesta en la plaza principal

- lo se-dijo Itachi posando la vista a su libro-iré con Deidara, me costó pero al final lo convencí de que viniera conmigo, y tú, irás con tu novia?

-no-dijo Sasuke-seguro que ira … pero tengo otros planes-Sasuke se tumbó en la cama boca arriba con una sonrisa y los brazos detrás de la cabeza-esta noche será mío y nadie me lo va impedir

-hablas de Naruto?-dijo Itachi serio mirando a su hermano-no deberías de meterte con ese Doncel, parece diferente, ya sabes como se puso por un beso, imagínate si …

-me importa muy poco-dijo Sasuke cortando a su hermano mayor

ººººººººººººººººº

Sai y Naruto ya estaban listos para ir a la fiesta, ya era de noche, el rubio estaba algo inquieto era la primera que iba a una fiesta normal y corriente, Sai miraba de vez en cuando al rubio ya que no le dijo en ningún momento lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra pero se le notaba al rubio que estaba preocupado por algo

-no vas a contarme lo que te pasa?-dijo Sai

-te lo contaré mañana-dijo Naruto-ahora hay que ir a la fiesta, estoe impaciente-el azabache lo miró durante unos segundos

-pues va monos-dijo Sai, los dos chicos salieron y tranquilamente se dirigieron a la plaza donde ya estaba casi toda la aldea por no decir que estaba toda, la música sonaba ya que había unas personas tocando y otros bailaban, en un extremo de la plaza había un sitio donde estaba las bebidas, Sai llevó a Naruto y los dos cogieron bebidas, el rubio miraba el líquido con interés-a lo primero lo notaras fuerte pero te acostumbraras rápido

-para ser Doncel actúas a veces como varón-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache que este sonrió

-he vivido solo bajo la supervisión de mi padre en las sombras, pero no siempre ha estado al tanto de lo que he hecho y he hecho lo que he querido pero siempre sabiendo lo que hago-dijo Sai

-a mi siempre me han vigilado y me han controlado en todo-susurró Naruto para luego sonreír-y eso va cambiar-miró a las personas que se divertían en el centro de la plaza-puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Sai?

-claro

-alguna vez has besado a alguien?-el azabache lo miró con intensidad para luego mirar al centro de plaza que pudo ver donde estaban sus amigos de generación

-si-dijo Sai y el rubio lo miró sorprendido-a veces hay que practicar para cuando llegue el amor verdadero y no quedar como alguien que no sabe-Naruto seguía mirándolo incrédulo-vamos a saludar a los chicos-el rubio siguió al azabache donde estaban Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Deidara, Itachi, Tenten, Kiba, Kisame y Shino, también había tres

chicos mas que Naruto supo que eran varones-hola chicos, os acordáis de Naruto?

-como no acordarme de ti-dijo Itachi acercándose a Naruto y cogiéndole la mano para besarla, Naruto ante esto se sonrojó y notó como Deidara miraba enfadado a Itachi y esto hizo sonreír a Naruto

-mira Naruto quiero presentarte ha estas personas-dijo Ino refiriéndose a un peli naranja muy alto y a otro chico de pelo aguamarina-son Sasori, Juugo y Suigetsu

-no estás tan mal como me habían dicho-dijo Suigetsu acercándose a Naruto que este dio tres pasos hacia atrás

-no le espantes Suigetsu-dijo seriamente Juugo que no dejaba de mirar a Naruto para luego sonreir-no tiene tan mal gusto

-verdad que no-dijo Itachi acercándose a Juugo con una sonrisa

-de quien habláis-dijo Tenten y Naruto la miró para luego suspirar con tristeza

-no vas a beber, Doncel-dijo Sakura de mala gana, Naruto miró a la chica y supo que se dirigía a él y miró su bebida y sin pensarlo se la tomó de un trago

-eres todo un varón-dijo Sasori sonriendo de medio lado, Naruto lo miró sintiendo que la garganta le ardía pero inmediatamente sintió que se mareaba

-pues te equivocas, soy Doncel-dijo Naruto riendo fuertemente, todos los de su alrededor lo miraron para luego negar con la cabeza-voy a tomar mas de esto-dijo subiendo su vaso vacío

-Naruto, no creo que sea conveniente-dijo Sai

-claro que si-dijo Naruto-por una vez en mi vida voy hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer-para marcharse a la barra que estaba llena de bebidas

-que ha querido decir con eso-dijo Ino

-Naruto no viaja por el mundo?-dijo Lee sin entender

-es lo que dice-susurró Sai

-a mi me parece que no es verdad-dijo Neji serio

-o si no, no se fuera comportado como se comportó delante nuestro, debería de estar acostumbrado-dijo Kisame

-parece interesante ese Doncel-dijo Sasori

Naruto llegó a la improvisada barra donde estaban las bebidas, no había nadie que le sirviera cosa que antes le sirvió Sai, miró cada botella con sumo interés y cogió una, se echó del líquido de la botella en el vaso y como había visto a Sai cogió otra botella y se echó del líquido en el vaso y lo mezclo, se giró para ver donde estaba Sai y los demás y no los encontró, entre cerró los ojos para haber si a si podía encontrarlos pero nada, miró su vaso y sin pensarlo se bebió todo el líquido, notó que la garganta le quemaba mas que la otra bebida, se tambaleó dejando el vaso y empezó a caminar con los pies arrastrando y sin ganas, veía doble, y todo le molestaba y se dijo que ya no bebería mas y menos una bebida elegida por él, se alejó de la plaza para apoyarse en una pared que Naruto no sabía ni que era y sin mas se sentó en el suelo mirando al frente que estaban toda la aldea bailando, riendo, divirtiéndose

-estás agobiado de tanta gente?-Naruto al escuchar la voz abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando hacia donde provenía la voz, se sorprendió mas cuando vio a Sasuke sentado a su lado

-cuando has llegado-dijo Naruto

-estás tan bebido que no sabes lo que pasa en tu alrededor-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente, el rubio siguió mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos asta que los entre cerró y miró al frente

-deberías de estar con tu novia-dijo Naruto enfadado

-quieres que me valla con ella?-dijo Sasuke y al no recibir respuesta se iba a levantar para irse pero una mano en su brazo se lo in pedió

-no te vallas-dijo Naruto en un susurró y el azabache sonrió y se acomodó sentándose cómodamente, estuvieron en silencio varios segundos-no se por que pero me gusta tu presencia a mi lado

-a mi también

-eso lo dices por quedar bien-dijo Naruto serio y mirándolo-se lo dirás a todas y todos los Donceles

-sinceramente no lo suelo decir-dijo Sasuke mirándolo y el rubio se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba por culpa del alcohol, el azabache acarició la mejilla del rubio delicadamente-eres suave-susurró, al rubio le latió fuertemente el corazón como cuando pensaba en él y asta mas fuerte cuando le vio con Tenten o con Karin pero en esa ocasión le hacía daño cosa que esta vez latía su corazón de felicidad, en cambio Sasuke solo con hacer esa acción sin darse cuenta su corazón latía fuertemente como cuando pensaba en él o cuando lo besó o cuando lo tubo debajo de él, pero lo único que admitía Sasuke es que ese rubio que tenía tanta inocencia le volvía loco y sin pensarlo se acercó a sus labios lentamente notando que el rubio no se separaba y cerraba los ojos lentamente, Sasuke besó los labios de Naruto con suavidad como si tuviera miedo de romperlos, el rubio correspondió el beso lentamente al mismo ritmo que el azabache, la mano que estaba en la mejilla de Naruto Sasuke la trasladó hacia la nuca del rubio acercándolo mas para que no se separara, los dos estaban disfrutando el beso como si fuera lo único que existiera para los dos, se separaron lentamente por la culpa que se les acabó el oxigeno, se miraron a los ojos y Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados y con la respiración agitada y notando la mano de Sasuke que estaba en su nuca se posaba en su mejilla para luego quitarla-vallamos a otro lugar-susurró y Naruto abrió los ojos viendo que Sasuke ya estaba de pie y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle para levantarse, el rubio agarró la mano y se levantó con dificultad ya que se tambaleaba por lo que había bebido, Sasuke no le soltó la mano y empezó a caminar y Naruto con él sin soltarse de la mano, caminaron en silencio con algún tropezón de parte del rubio que este se agarraba del brazo del azabache con fuerza para no caer al suelo, llegaron al lago que había a las afueras de la aldea, Naruto miró el lugar

-por que me has traído aquí?-dijo Naruto-me gusta el lugar, pero por que me has traído?

-por que me gusta este lugar, me tranquiliza-Naruto entre cerró los ojos y miró el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo, levantó la cabeza y se dirigió tambaleándose hacia la orilla y miró el agua

-me gusta esta agua, son tan trasparentes

-no mas que tú-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró ya que el azabache se puso a su lado-eres diferente a los demás, y eres hermoso-Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Sasuke lo atrajo a su cuerpo besando los labios del rubio que este correspondió al instante poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache y este poniendo sus brazos en la cintura del rubio apegándolo a su cuerpo, cuando se les acabó el aire Sasuke bajó sus labios por el cuello del rubio besándolo y succionándolo, Naruto suspiraba fuertemente por lo que sentía en ese momento, bajó sus manos por el pecho del azabache para luego empujarlo con brusquedad, Sasuke ante esto lo miró con enfado sin entender el por que le había separado de ese modo, en cambio Naruto lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y con una sonrisa, volvió a mirar el agua y amplió su sonrisa

-si me viera mi padres, me pegaría la paliza del siglo-dijo Naruto para después reír, Sasuke seguía enfadado pero al escuchar esto no entendió-me pegaría mas fuerte de lo que la hecho desde que nací, seguro que me mataría-rió con mas fuerza y Sasuke se enfadó por lo que estaba escuchando-ojala fuera nacido en un sitio a si y no haber tenido un padre como el que tengo, le odio-y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir de sus ojos azules- voy hacer lo que él no quisiera que hiciera por ser Doncel, si ya soy su vergüenza lo seré de verdad-se quitó las lágrimas con la manga y después se quitó la camiseta holgada que tenía puesta y tirarla aún lado y luego los pantalones que también los tiró con sus pies aún lado, y sin pensarlo se metió en el agua, Sasuke solo lo miraba con seriedad, él sabía lo que hacía en cada momento por que no había bebido nada, pero al escuchar estas palabras que decía el rubio le enfadó y quería conocer al padre del rubio para matarlo con sus propias manos, pero también sabía que el rubio estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía ni lo que decía, el azabache cuando vio al rubio sabía a lo que iba, pero cuando le tocó la mejilla sintió algo dentro de él que no sabía lo que era, y cuando lo besó sintió tanta paz y su corazón a punto de salirse por el pecho, y cuando le escuchó hablar con rabia, ira, tristeza y agonía quiso echarse para atrás por que le dolió en el corazón lo que decía el rubio, pero cuando vio que se desnudaba los pensamientos de hacerle suyo volvieron otra vez-entra al agua, Sasuke-sonrió el rubio con picardía-no quieres acabar lo que has empezado?-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando al rubio-no sabía que eras un cobarde-Sasuke sin pensarlo se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua acercándose al rubio y vio que respiraba con dificultad por que estaba nervioso

-de verdad quieres que acabe con lo que empezado?-el rubio inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior y que esta acción el azabache le pareció provocativa y sin mas lo besó en los labios, Naruto le correspondió con la misma intensidad poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache, Sasuke puso sus brazos en la cintura del rubio y mordió el labio inferior de Naruto para luego introducir su lengua en la cavidad del rubio, Sasuke bajó sus brazos hacia los glúteos del rubio y agarrarlo fuerte, Naruto gimió dentro del beso, el azabache le quitó la ropa interior del rubio para luego tirarla fuera del agua, se separaron del beso por falta del aire y Sasuke empezó a besar, lamer, morder y succionar el cuello del rubio, este en cambio gemía sin control y con la respiración agitada ya que le costaba respirar y puso sus manos en el cabello azabache y acariciarlo para luego bajar sus manos por la espalda blanca y bajarla mas asta que encontró la última prenda que llevaba el azabache, Sasuke se dirigió al oído del rubio para morder el óvulo y luego susurrar-quítamelo-Naruto con timidez le quitaba la prenda mientras le miraba a los ojos al azabache mientras este le correspondía de la misma forma, el azabache le bajó de su cintura para que pudiera hacer bien su trabajo, cuando se lo quitó Naruto lanzó la prenda fuera del agua y Sasuke le besó con agresividad y lujuria para alzarlo y sentarlo en la orilla, se separaron y el azabache sonreía para empezar a besar el estómago del rubio que este puso sus manos en la cabeza del Uchiha y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando notó como Sasuke agarró su miembro para empezar a tocarlo, Naruto gimió fuertemente para luego morderse el labio cuando notó que la boca del azabache estaba en su miembro

-Dios-gimió Naruto marcando el ritmo asta que se corrió en la boca de Sasuke que este rápidamente bajó a Naruto para que esté a su altura y besarlo, el rubio se notaba que estaba agitado, sonrojado y con sudor, se separaron del beso y se miraron a los ojos

-eres hermoso-susurró Sasuke para besar los labios del rubio dulcemente

-tú no estás mal-sonrió el rubio para besarlo en los labios, cuando se separaron Sasuke giró a Naruto y se apegó a la espalda del rubio y metiendo sus dedos en la boca de Naruto, que este entendió rápidamente y empezó a chupar los dedos del azabache mientras Sasuke mordía, lamía y besaba la espalda del rubio, Sasuke sacó los dedos de la boca de Naruto y los dirigió a la entrada de este que se notaba que estaba tenso, Sasuke se dirigió al oído del rubio y con la mano libre al miembro de este

-tranquilo-susurró Sasuke-seré gentil

-no soy chica-dijo entrecortadamente Naruto-no se te ocurra tratarme como tal-Sasuke sonrió y mordió con fuerza el cuello del rubio que ya había sacado los tres dedos del interior y giró la cara de Naruto para besar los labios con lujuria y sin pensarlo le penetró con una sola estocada, que Naruto rápidamente se separo del beso y cerró los puños con fuerza y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir por el dolor que sentía

-cuando me digas que estás listo empezaré a moverme-dijo Sasuke en el oído de Naruto que ha este le costaba respirar, el azabache para tranquilizar mas al rubio empezó a besar la espalda e estimulando su miembro

-muévete-dijo Naruto en un susurró, Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente para acostumbrar a esto a Naruto, el rubio ya no sentía dolor ya empezaba a sentir placer-mas … rápido-Sasuke sonrió y se salió del interior del rubio para ponerle de cara a él subirlo a sus caderas que lo penetró, Naruto gimió fuertemente ante esto, Sasuke se apoyó en la orilla y empezó a embestirlo fuertemente mientras Naruto se agarraba a su cuello con fuerza y mordiendo el cuello y hombro del azabache

-quiero escuchar … mi nombre-dijo entrecortadamente Sasuke

-di tú … el mío-dijo de la misma forma Naruto y Sasuke sonrió le gustaba el carácter de la persona que estaba poseyendo-Ahh-gimió el rubio fuertemente-dale … ahí

-si no … dices mi nombre … no lo haré

-eres un … Ahh-volvió a gemir-más … no pares … Sa … suke-el nombrado sonrió con arrogancia, para darle mas fuerte en ese punto donde volvía al rubio como loco y a él también por ver el rostro sonrojado del rubio

-Na Naruto-gimió Sasuke cuando se corrió en el interior del rubio

-Sasuke-gimió con fuerzas Naruto corriéndose en ese momento, Naruto como pudo bajó sus piernas de la cintura del azabache e intentando recuperar la respiración al igual que Sasuke, cuando los dos recuperaron la respiración salieron del lago y se pusieron la ropa interior, Naruto aún andaba a tropezones asta que se tumbó en el suelo con los ojos casi cerrados y el azabache hizo lo mismo que el rubio-mañana me voy arrepentir de esto-cerró los ojos para abrirlos con lentitud y Sasuke lo miró-si mi padre se entera de esto soy Doncel muerto, que importa, para él siempre he estado muerto-y el rubio cerró los ojos durmiéndose, Sasuke se le quedó mirando como dormía el rubio con seriedad-me gustaría conocer a tu padre para matarlo-sonrió y acarició con un dedo la mejilla del rubio-hermoso, eso eres y se por que no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza-se acercó para dar beso fugaz en los labios al rubio-te amo-miró al cielo con seriedad admitiéndose ese sentimiento que nunca le dirá al rubio aunque se muera por dentro, cerró sus ojos negros y se quedó dormido

Detrás de unos arbustos una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes vio todo lo que pasó entre el azabache y el rubio y escuchó las palabras del azabache al rubio

-no voy a permitir que os volváis a cercar-dijo con malicia-ahora sabrás lo que he sentido yo con tú rechazo, por que voy hacer cualquier cosa para que Naruto te odie

Continuará …..

Es un poco mas largo … que os aparecido este capítulo y el Lemon? … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Había amanecido, los rayos del sol molestaron a Naruto poniendo su brazo en sus ojos para luego quitarlo ya con los ojos abiertos, se sentó y un dolor en la parte de atrás le hizo levantarse con rapidez mientras se sobaba el trasero, entre cerró los ojos mirando el lugar y notando que estaba solo

-como he llegado aquí?-se preguntó Naruto sin entender-que dolor de cabeza-poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y fijándose que estaba en ropa interior y su rostro palideció-por que estoy a si-notó que su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez ya que no recordaba nada, sus ojos se humedecieron y vio su ropa al lado de la orilla del lago, se dirigió hacia su ropa y la cogió fijándose en el reflejo suyo en el agua, abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo en su cuello y en parte de su cuerpo marcas, Naruto sin pensarlo se vistió asustado y se fue del lugar con algo de dificultad por el dolor en su trasero

ººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a su casa antes que el sol apareciera dejando al rubio solo ya que no estaba preparado para escucharlo, sabía perfectamente que no le pasaría nada si lo dejaba solo, entró a la cocina y se sentó, se tomó un vaso de leche y cuando se lo acabó entró su padre y se sentó en frente, Sasuke lo miró un segundo para luego mirar al lado

-a noche no viniste a dormir-dijo Fugaku mirando a su hijo menor, Sasuke sopló

-como si a ti te importara-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia

-sabes que me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con mis hijos-Sasuke frunció el ceño y se levantó

-ese es el problema, que para ti solo tienes dos hijos-dijo Sasuke-Itachi y ese bastardo

-ese bastardo como dices tú es tu hermano mayor-dijo Fugaku enfadado-y le tienes que tener un respeto

-eso nunca-dijo desafiante Sasuke-nunca será mi hermano, es hijo de una cualquiera-Fagaku cuando acabó de decir esto le dio una bofetada en la cara a Sasuke que este con la cara girada se mordió el labio inferior

-no te permito a ti ni a nadie que hables mal de ella-dijo Fugaku, Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza por la rabia y miró a su padre

-como te atreves a defenderla-gritó Sasuke-ten mas respeto a mi madre

-que es lo que pasa aquí-gritó Itachi que acababa de entrar por el griterío

-me largo-dijo enfadado Sasuke e iba a salir del lugar pero un griterío en la calle le extrañó miró a su hermano mayor y a su padre y también lo estaban y los tres sin decir nada salieron de la casa viendo como un carruaje muy lujoso pasaba por las calles de la aldea

-que está ocurriendo-salió Mikoto de la casa ya que escuchó como la gente gritaba y vio el carruaje-va a la plaza central

-parece un carruaje real-dijo Itachi y vio como su padre se apresuraba hacia donde iba el carruaje y el gentío de gente-que le pasa-dijo extrañado mirando a su madre que estaba pálida y al igual que él también lo notó el Uchiha menor

-mama, que ocurre-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Mikoto

-mama-dijo Itachi también extrañado

-no puede ser-negó con la cabeza Mikoto nerviosa

-mama, que pasa-dijo Sasuke preocupado y su madre se fue a la dirección que fue el carruaje, Sasuke miró a su hermano extrañado y notó que Itachi estaba igual que él pero miraba con seriedad hacia la dirección que se fueron sus padres

-si queremos saberlo, debemos de ir hacia la plaza central-dijo Itachi con seriedad

ºººººººººººº

Naruto estuvo una hora caminando tranquilizándose y pensando para no preocupar a Sai que seguro que estaba preocupado, durante caminaba pensó en lo que había podido pasar y cayó en cuenta que había estado con alguien mas que nada por el dolor en su trasero y también aunque tuviera dolor de cabeza le vino imagines de lo que pasó, y con quien fue, Naruto se sonrojó e hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-tengo que hablar con Sasuke-susurró Naruto y se dio cuenta que había entrado a la aldea, miró el lugar extrañado por que veía a los aldeanos correr, Naruto como era curioso se dirigió a donde los aldeanos iban, en la entrada de la plaza estaban los aldeanos viendo algo bastante entretenidos, el rubio se metió entre toda la gente asta que se puso en primera fila

-Naruto-el rubio miró a la persona que era Sai-donde has estado?-dijo preocupado

-que pasa-dijo Naruto para cambiar de tema y el azabache miró al frente abriendo los ojos sorprendido, escuchaba los cuchicheos de los aldeanos y él cada vez estaba mas nervioso-ten … tengo que irme … de la aldea-dijo nervioso

-se puede saber por que?-dijo una voz de chica que tenía al lado que era Ino que miró al rubio que este estaba pálido, Naruto miró a la chica sin saber que contestar y vio al lado de ella estaba Sasuke y a su lado Itachi, y al lado de este un hombre y al lado de este la mujer que habó con Karin, Naruto al acordarse de su prima se enfadó y no solo por ella si no por la morena que vio que era su Nana

-no puedo creer que me hayan traicionado-susurró Naruto-debo irme de la aldea-Ino como Sai lo escuchó y no entendía

-Tsunade ha venido-dijo Ino con una sonrisa, Naruto solo se quedó quieto en ese lugar, la Hokage se acercó al carruaje y la puerta se abrió, del carruaje salió Shizune que esta abrazó a Tsunade, Sai se sorprendió al ver como la mujer de pelo corto negro salía de ese carruaje, no entendía y miró a su padre que por primera vez estaba pálido, después de la mujer de pelo corto salió una rubio con cuatro coletas que esta saludó a Tsunade, después de la rubia salió un pelirrojo con ojos aguamarina, Shizune presentó a este a Tsunade y ella besó la mano del pelirrojo, Naruto al ver esto no entendía esas dos personas no las conocía, miró el carruaje haber si podía ver algún emblema y lo vio, se puso mas pálido

-son de Suna-dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta

-como lo sabes?-dijo Ino y vio como Sasuke su hermano se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Naruto al mirar los ojos negros de Sasuke que este le correspondía se sonrojó y Sasuke le sonrió sinceramente, Naruto volvió a mirar al frente al igual que los demás ya que alguien mas bajaba del carruaje, se notaba que era mujer por el vestido color crema que llevaba puesto, pero encima del vestido llevaba una especie de capa y la capucha puesta, todos vieron como esta mujer saludaba a Tsunade cómo si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo para luego mirar a la multitud, la vista de la mujer se quedó mirando algo que Naruto no supo que era asta que la vista de la mujer encapuchada se posó en los ojos de Naruto, la mujer con paso decidido se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa, el rubio se quedó quito sabiendo que toda la aldea lo miraba, la mujer encapuchada abrazó fuerte al Naruto para luego separarse poniendo sus manos en las mejilla del rubio

-me alegro que estés bien-dijo la mujer quitando sus manos de las mejillas del rubio, Naruto no contestó y la mujer se quitó la capucha mostrando su pelo largo rojo, la aldea entera se sorprendió sabiendo quien era esa mujer, pero una mujer de pelo negro a saber de quien se trataba cerró sus puños con fuerza-aún sigues sin conocerme, hijo-la mujer seguía sonriendo y escuchaba los murmullos de todos, pero al no recibir respuesta se puso seria-Naruto, soy tu madre, Kushina, ya te has olvidado de mi?-el rubio salió del shock y miró alrededor viendo las caras de sorpresa de todos y miró a su madre

-no debiste de venir-gritó Naruto

-tú eres Naruto-el rubio miró al pelirrojo que estaba muy serio y que no notó el momento en que se acercó-tenía ganas de conoceros, príncipe-el rubio sopló

-quien eres tú-dijo enfadado Naruto aunque la verdad se hacía una idea pero lo que mas le enfadaba es que toda esa aldea le estuviera mirando o que su propio padre apareciera en algún momento

-Naruto-dijo Kushina enfadada-ten mas respeto al príncipe Gaara que será tu futuro esposo-el rubio miró a Gaara con odio y después a su madre con decepción con los ojos a punto de llorar

-dejadme pasar-gritó Naruto a la multitud que tenía detrás y esta se aparto por el grito y por que era el príncipe, el rubio se alejó de ellos corriendo lo mas deprisa que podía

-Naruto-susurró Kushina con tristeza

-iré tras él-susurró Sai pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió, el azabache vio que Sakura fuera detrás de su rubio amigo

-iré yo, Sai-dijo dulcemente Sakura y el azabache se extrañó pero dejó que la chica fuera tras el rubio, Sai miró a la pelirroja que esta le miró, el azabache ante la mirada de la mujer pelirroja se sintió escaneado de arriba abajo pero en ningún momento a parto la mirada de ella, Kushina en cambio miraba a Sai con añoranza e intentando no llorar

-como te atreves a pisar esta aldea, maldita-dijo una mujer con ira, todos la miraron incluyendo la pelirroja

-Mikoto-susurró Kushina viendo como la mujer de pelo negro se acercaba pero Fugaku se lo impidió poniéndose delante de la azabache

-apártate, Fugaku, voy a echar a esta zorra de la aldea-volvió a gritar Mikoto, nadie decía nada, no sabían que hacer

-debes calmarte-dijo Fugaku y Gaara se puso en frente de la azabache con una mirada fría hacia ella

-como osa dirigirse a si a la Reina del País del Fuego o alguno de la familia Real, haré que le corten la cabeza ahora mismo-dijo Gaara con ira, Mikoto se puso pálida

-Gaara-dijo Kushina suavemente-déjala, es una mujer-suspiró para mirar a la azabache con una sonrisa arrogante-desquiciada

-con mas razón, majestad-dijo Gaara

-haz de cuenta que no pasó-dijo Kushina

-de acuerdo-dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirar a la azabache-pero la próxima vez, nadie me detendrá a que yo mismo le corte la cabeza-dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaba la Hokage que hablaba con Shizune y Temari, Mikoto sin decir nada se fue del lugar, Gaara a medio camino paró-Majestad, quiero a Naruto ante mi presencia-Kushina suspiró y miró a unos guardias Reales

-guardias, buscar al príncipe y llevarlo ante la presencia de su prometido Gaara y si no quiere ir ante la presencia del príncipe Gaara tenéis mi permiso para obligarlo a la fuerza para ir ante él-los guardias afirmaron y se fueron del lugar, Kushina volvió a mirar a Sai y le sonrió cosa que él la miraba con seriedad, esto fue visto por Itachi y Sasuke que este estaba enfadado por lo ocurrido con su madre pero sobre todo por lo de que Naruto estaba prometido con ese pelirrojo pero a parte de eso lo que mas le sorprendía es que Naruto era el príncipe

-Sasuke va monos-dijo Itachi y Sasuke sin decir nada lo siguió, cuando estuvieron lejos de la muchedumbre siguió hablando-te has dado cuenta?

-de que-dijo Sasuke

-sobre la Reina y Sai,-dijo Itachi serio-le mira diferente

-es extraño-dijo Sasuke

-lo mira igual a como a mirado a Naruto-dijo Itachi-ahora la pregunta es por que

-lo que me pregunto es por que ese Dobe ha venido a la aldea y ellos también

-Naruto el príncipe, que sorpresa-dijo Itachi cambiando del tema-me nos mal que no te has propasado con él

-por que lo dices?

-que poco lees, Sasuke-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa burlona-seré directo, si el príncipe Doncel o princesa cuando llega al matrimonio no es virgen, es la muerte, pero no solo de él si no también es la muerte para la persona que a osado desvirgarlo

-que-dijo Sasuke pálido-y si ha sido su futuro esposo

-pues no pasa nada-dijo Itachi-pero suelen esperar asta la noche de bodas, el problema es cuando es con otra persona que no es su futuro esposo, es la muerte para los dos-Itachi miró de reojo a su hermano menor que estaba mas pálido de lo normal-es un gran problema ser un príncipe … Sasuke-dijo seriamente y el menor de los Uchiha lo miró-tú no has hecho nada, verdad? Si lo has hecho estarías en un gran problema y ya sabemos como se las gasta el prometido de Naruto

-no es su prometido-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-como que no, tú lo has escuchado al igual que yo

-no lo voy aceptar, Naruto es mío y no de ese pelirrojo-dijo con ira Sasuke

-te estás escuchando, Sasuke-dijo Itachi y abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que estaba pensando

-te he dicho que es mío y de nadie mas-dijo Sasuke aligerando el paso, Itachi se le quedó mirando serio asta que sonrió

-creía que te gustaba, Sasuke, pero me equivoqué-dijo Itachi en un susurro-estás enamorado de la persona equivocada

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado bajó un árbol mirando al suelo, vio unos pies y miró a la persona sorprendido

-hola Naruto-dijo dulcemente

-Sakura-dijo incrédulo Naruto y vio como la chica se sentó a su lado y lo miró con una sonrisa

-solo he venido para darte mi apoyo-dijo Sakura amablemente-debe ser duro ser alguien que no quieres ser-el rubio la miraba sin entender mas que nada por que con esa chica no había tenido ningún contacto-y si quieres contarme yo te escucharé e intentaré ayudar, ya que me gustaría ser tu amiga-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido

-por que

-por que no me a gustado verte mal como te he visto-dijo Sakura

-no se que decir-dijo Naruto

-solo te quería dar un consejo ya que toda la aldea sabe quien eres-dijo Sakura poniéndose seria-bueno un consejo no, te quiero advertir de algo

-de que

-de Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sakura

-y que me quieres decir de él?

-Sasuke lo que quiere de ti ahora que sabe que eres el príncipe del País del Fuego es toda tu fortuna-dijo Sakura-y estoy segura que antes que llegara la Reina y dijera que eres su hijo

-asta donde quieres llegar

-Sasuke sospechaba de ti que algo escondías-dijo Sakura-por tu cercanía con Karin, por eso anoche se acercó a ti, para tenerte a su merced y a si conseguir lo que siempre a querido

-y que es lo que quiere-dijo Naruto con tristeza

-quiere salir de la aldea y ser rico y eso lo puede conseguir casándose con alguien de un estatus alto, como tú-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa ya que Naruto miró al suelo-lo que te quiero decir es que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y si eso implica estar con un Doncel y casarse con él lo hará sin pensarlo ya que Sasuke odia a los Donceles … no te acerques a Sasuke ignóralo, no le des el placer de que consiga lo que siempre a querido aprovecharse de las personas indefensas como tú-el rubio se levantó con la cabeza gacha-y no te preocupes no diré lo que hiciste con él a noche

-gracias, Sakura, por advertirme-dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos de la chica-no me volveré acercar a Sasuke Uchiha

-es lo mejor, Naruto-dijo Sakura levantándose

-príncipe, Naruto, por fin le encontramos-dijo uno de los guardias que acababa de llegar-debe de venir con nosotros, su prometido el príncipe Gaara quiere verle-el rubio sopló fuertemente por que no podía hacer otra cosa que ir con esa persona y caminó hacia el guardia y los dos emprendieron el camino hacia donde estaba Gaara

-será mas fácil de lo que creía-dijo con malicia Sakura cuando estaba sola-pero como os vea juntos otra vez, tendría que hablar con el mismísimo Rey para advertirle lo que hace su único hijo Doncel y a si los dos morirían

Continuará …

Otro capítulo mas, espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-la Hokage a sido muy amable, no lo crees Gaara-dijo Temari con una sonrisa acomodando algunas cosas

-parece amable-dijo Gaara serio

-cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos?

-lo necesario Temari-dijo Gaara, la rubia solo lo miró

-eres tan expresivo-dijo Temari-te apetece ir a conocer este lugar?

-por ahora no-dijo Gaara-quiero ver y que me explique el por que de su huida, Naruto

-debes de entenderlo-dijo Temari y el pelirrojo la miró, en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-adelante-dijo Gaara mirando hacia la puerta que entraron dos guardias con Naruto que este miraba al suelo-pueden marcharse-los guardias se fueron y antes hicieron una reverencia

-yo también me voy-dijo Temari y pasó por el lado del rubio que este la miraba como que no le dejara solo con el pelirrojo, Temari sonrió-no te preocupes no es tan malo-y sin mas la rubia se fue, el rubio no sabía que decir y menos ante la expresión de seriedad de Gaara y miró al suelo, el pelirroja ante el mutismo del rubio suspiró

-no me vas explicar-Naruto lo miró serio

-por que debería de hacerlo-dijo Naruto-no le conozco de nada

-soy tu prometido-dijo con autoridad Gaara-y debes por ser el Doncel obedecerme ante todo

-no me quiero casar contigo

-yo tampoco

-entonces por que no haces algo para impedirlo-dijo enfadado Naruto-tú puedes, eres varón

-no creas que por ser varón las cosas son mas fáciles, mi deber es casarme contigo-dijo Gaara serio-para que Suna y el país del Fuego estén unidas, eso no lo entiendes? Es por el bien de todos los aldeanos

-lo entiendo-dijo Naruto-pero se podría hacer de otro modo-dijo Naruto-yo no estoy enamorado de ti

-tampoco quiero que lo estés-dijo Gaara

-yo, no puedo estar con una persona por la cual no siento nada-dijo Naruto-por eso no me casaré contigo

-como quieras-dijo Gaara

-no vas a decir nada mas, lo vas a dejar a si por que a si

-no creo que al Rey Minato le agrade una guerra por que su único hijo Doncel no quiere acatar lo que se debe hacer

-que-dijo sorprendido Naruto-una guerra, serías capaz-Garra solo lo miró fríamente-eres un desgraciado-ante esto Gaara le golpeó en la cara, el rubio se puso la mano en el lugar ya que le dolía y se aguantaba las lágrimas

-te daré un tiempo por que no quiero casarme con alguien que lo hace por medio de amenazas, cuando lo hayas pensado bien y decidas casarte por las buenas será bueno para nuestros Países y si tu respuesta es negativa, caerá en tu conciencia la guerra que habrá en tu País y la deshonra de tu familia-Naruto solo cerró los puños con fuerza y miraba al pelirrojo con odio

-eso es una amenaza

-no, te estoy advirtiendo lo que puede pasar-dijo Gaara, el rubio suspiró

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-cuando nos casemos seré la persona mas feliz, pero me gustaría estar unos días mas en esta aldea

-no hay problema-dijo Gaara y vio como el rubio abrió la puerta-donde vas?

-donde he estado viviendo en estos días-vio la cara de seriedad del pelirrojo-es Doncel y se llama Sai, podría presentártelo

-mañana nos vemos y me lo presentas para saber con que clase de gente te juntas-dijo Gaara, Naruto no dijo nada solo se fue del lugar

ººººººººººººº

Sai estaba en su casa sentado cómodamente mirando al techo pensativo entonces llamaron a la puerta, el azabache después de un suspiro abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a una de las persona que estaba en la puerta

-no vas a dejarnos pasar, Sai

-claro, Shizune-dijo Sai dejándolas pasar y cerrando la puerta seguidamente y miró a las dos mujeres sobre todo a una que tenía el pelo rojo y largo que le miraba con tristeza mezclada de añoranza-no soy muy bueno en como tratar a personas como usted

-no te preocupes-dijo la pelirroja

-Sai-dijo Shizune-quiero presentarte …

-se quien es-dijo Sai cortando a la morena-lo sabe toda la aldea

-señora Kushina-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa-Naruto ha estado viviendo con él

-por eso e querido venir personalmente-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa-Sai-el chico la miró-podría abrazarte-el azabache solo la miró extrañado-por favor

-no entiendo-dijo Sai-pero si puede abrazarme-la pelirroja sonrió y abrazó al chico con fuerza cerrando los ojos con lágrimas, en cambio Sai no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero sentía paz en ese abrazo y anhelo como si ese abrazo con esa mujer lo fuera deseado desde el día que nació y como si esa mujer fuera parte de él y él parte de ella, Sai sintió un sollozo de parte de la mujer pelirroja y se preocupó y la separó de su cuerpo-señora, por que llora

-no me digas señora-dijo Kushina quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro-dime Kushina-miró a Sai mas detenidamente-estás hermoso y grande, como me solía decir Shizune y también Tsunade en sus cartas

-por que ellas tendrían que hablarte de mi-dijo Sai sin entender y miró a la mujer de pelo corto negro

-señora Kushina-dijo Shizune en modo de advertencia-no creo que sea lo mejor

-pero no es justo-dijo Kushina con tristeza y escucharon como llamaron a la puerta, Sai no se movió solo miraba a la pelirroja como si mirándola supiera los pensamientos de ella o lo que pasaba, Shizune al ver que el azabache no abría la puerta ella misma fue y se sorprendió al ver quien era

-Shizune, que haces aquí-Sai miró a la persona que había venido viendo como esta persona no se movía de la puerta por que estaba viendo sin pestañear a la pelirroja

-papa-dijo Sai-que haces aquí-no recibió respuesta

-Fugaku-susurró Kushina sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos negros, Shizune miraba la escena de esas dos personas con una pequeña sonrisa y Sai solo los miraba extrañado ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-Kushina-dijo Shizune que se había acercado y poniendo una mano en su hombro y la pelirroja volvió en si-creo que deberíamos irnos

-no has cambiado nada Fugaku, sigues igual-dijo Kushina con una pequeña sonrisa, el hombre entró a la casa sin quitar su mirada de la pelirroja

-tu también sigues igual, Kushina-dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa y Kushina solo se sonrojó y fue notado por Sai que solo miraba a estas dos personas

-mama, se puede saber que haces aquí-dijo Naruto que acababa de llegar encontrándose con las dos mujeres y con ese hombre, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era el sonrojo de su madre

-Naruto-dijo Kushina-yo ya me iba

-se puede saber a que has venido-dijo Naruto enfadado ya que no le gustaba esta situación a parte que no le agradó el echo que su madre y prometido estuvieran en la aldea

-quería agradecerle a este chico-miró a Sai con una sonrisa maternal-por darte hospedaje y ser tan bueno contigo

-y como sabías que era él?

-se lo dije yo, Naruto-dijo Shizune con seriedad el rubio la miró serio

-me has decepcionado, Shizune, no debiste de decirle a mi madre donde estaba-dijo Naruto

-ella estaba preocupada-dijo Shizune

-quería preguntarte algo-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-dime-dijo Shizune

-de que conoces a Sasuke Uchiha como a los demás Uchiha-dijo Naruto

-yo soy el padre de Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Fugaku-también de Sai-el rubio lo miró durante unos segundos para luego volver a mirar a Shizune y luego a su madre

-contestadme-dijo enfadado Naruto-me da igual quien sea, de que conocéis a la familia Uchiha

-Naruto-dijo Kushina con tristeza-ya es hora de que sepas la verdad

-Kushina-dijo Shizune autoritaria-es hora de irnos … no es momento de que se sepa, o si no sería la muerte y tú lo sabes

-de que estáis hablando-dijo Naruto alterado

-no debes saberlo, nadie debe saberlo-dijo Shizune con seriedad-lo que pasó fue un error y en un error se quedará, o si no los Uchiha … el Rey Minato los … -se calló y agarró la muñeca de la pelirroja y la sacó con rapidez de la casa, dejando a Naruto aturdido, a Sai sin comprender nada y a un Fugaku con la mirada gacha

-que es lo que está pasando-dijo Naruto mas para si que para los que estaban en el lugar y miró al azabache mayor-me da la impresión que sabes lo que está pasando

-lo mejor es que las cosas se queden como está-dijo Fugaku para irse de la casa, Naruto miró a Sai que este miraba fijamente a la puerta metido en sus pensamientos

-Sai-dijo Naruto y este le miró-tú … olvídalo -y se metió en su habitación para tumbarse en la cama, Sai se sentó, se puso hacia delante con la cabeza agachada y las manos en la cabeza intentando examinar cada cosa que había pasado en su casa, primero vinieron Shizune con la mismísima Reina, ella lo abrazó y lloró por eso como si le fuera buscado por años o como si algo le fuera impedido abrazarle, luego llegó su padre, se miraron durante algunos minutos la Reina y su padre como si solos estuvieran ellos dos y ella luego se sonroja como si fuera una quince añera, luego aparece Naruto echo una furia, pregunta que tienen que ver ellas con los Uchiha y Shizune solo dice que fue un error y se quedó ahí sin decir nada como si el Rey Minato los valla hacer algo a los Uchiha, Sai echó su cabeza hacia atrás, asta que volvió en el momento que la Reina se sonrojó por un simple comentario de su padre, miró Sai la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos

-no puede ser-dijo Sai sin dejar de mirar la puerta de la habitación del rubio-si yo fuera hijo de ella, no eso es imposible, pero si fuera verdad, el Rey Minato nos fuera matado a cada uno de los Uchiha-Sai se levantó rápidamente y sin decir nada al rubio se fue de la casa corriendo en busca de alguien que en ese momento aunque fuera un niño tendría que recordar algo

Naruto escuchó el portazo de la puerta y salió de la habitación viendo que solo estaba solo en la casa, abrió la puerta de la entrada y miró para todos los lados

-pero a donde habrá ido, Sai-se dijo Naruto, se quedó unos minutos en la puerta por si venía el azabache pero no apareció, decidió que entramaría a la casa, pero cuando lo iba hacer vio a unos metros a alguien que conocía y se enfadó, pero tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con ese azabache que le sacaba de quicio pero a la vez le atraía mucho, y sin pensarlo gritó-Sasuke Teme-el azabache miró hacia el rubio con seriedad, Naruto fue donde estaba el azabache y lo agarró de la muñeca y lo llevó hacia su casa pero el azabache se quitó la mano antes de entrar

-que quieres-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-deberías de estar feliz-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante, para a si ver si lo que le dijo Sakura era verdad

-y por que debería de estarlo-dijo Sasuke

-ya sabes que soy el príncipe del País del Fuego, eso para ti es bastante bueno

-a donde quieres llegar-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules que mostraban prepotencia

-no se, a ti te interesa que soy el príncipe, eso es una oportunidad para ti para salir de la aldea y tener riquezas-dijo Naruto y el azabache ante esto se enfadó-seguro que ahora querrás casarte conmigo por mis riquezas, lo digo por lo que pasó entre nosotros en el lago-Sasuke quería golpearlo pero solo cerró los puños fuertemente y sonrió con prepotencia

-te voy aclarar una cosa y espero que te quede claro, príncipe-dijo Sasuke con seriedad y esto último con burla que a Naruto lo enfadó-para mi no has sido nada, has sido otro mas, aunque ha sido muy fácil tener un revolcón contigo, mas que otro Doncel-sonrió viendo la mueca de enfado del rubio-y nunca me casaría contigo aunque seas el príncipe o Rey o lo que quieras ser, por que para mi no has sido nada y no eres nada para mi, príncipe

-que te crees que para mi tú eres algo-dijo con ira Naruto-tú eres un maldito bastardo que solo buscas a alguien que te quite de la pobreza … pero el que tiene que recordar algo eres tú, mi prima Karin no es rica por si pensaste que ella te sacaría de aquí, te equivocas, Teme-el rubio fue el que sonrió con arrogancia al ver la expresión de la cara del azabache que era desconcierto pero lo disimuló por la ira-serías otro campesino mas pero me servirías a mi y a mi futuro esposo y te puedo asegurar que te haría la vida imposible y te tragarías tu orgullo

-eso si estás vivo-respondió Sasuke con ira el rubio lo miró sin entender-por tu expresión me doy cuenta que ni siquiera sabes algunas cosas de las leyes Reales

-a donde quieres llegar

-que pasaría si tu futuro esposo sabe que no eres virgen-dijo Sasuke como si nada y el rubio se sonrojó-te lo aclararé por que estoy de buen humor-sonrió-eso es la muerte, espero que sepas como aclararle esto a tu prometido-Naruto se puso pálido

-eso no es verdad-dijo Naruto

-piensa lo que quieras

-pues diré que te aprovechaste de mi-dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo miró pálido

-tú te me tiraste en cima-dijo Sasuke

-da lo mismo-dijo Naruto

-lo que pasó fue un error-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta para alejarse del rubio

-un error-susurró Naruto-con que no soy nada para ti .. No volveré acercarme a ti, Sasuke Uchiha

ººººººººººººººººººº

Sai llegó a una taberna donde en una de las mesas estaba Itachi con uno de sus amigos varones, en esos lugares no solían ir ni Donceles ni mujeres no por que fuera prohibido mas que nada por que los varones solían mirar con lujuria y decir cosas obscenas, Sai se acercó a Itachi y este cuando lo vio se sorprendió

-que haces aquí, Sai, este lugar no es para Donceles-dijo Itachi

-lo se-dijo Sai-pero quería hablar contigo de algo importante y a solas-Itachi lo miró y vio la seriedad en sus ojos y miró luego a sus amigos y se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos y salieron de la taberna para luego ir a un lugar alejado para que nadie les moleste

-de que quieres hablar?

-es algo extraño, pero es algo que a ocurrido en mi casa-dijo Sai

-alguien a entrado a tu casa y te ha hecho algo-dijo Itachi con preocupación y enfado

-no es eso-dijo Sai y las facciones en el rostro del mayor se relajaron

-entonces-dijo Itachi

-a mi casa ha venido Shizune, esa visita me la fuera esperado pero ha venido acompañada con alguien-dijo Sai e Itachi alzó una ceja-con ella ha venido la Reina del País del Fuego, Kushina

-y eso-dijo Itachi sorprendido

-ella estaba extraña, me pidió un abrazo y yo se lo di-dijo Sai e Itachi seguía sorprendido

-Itachi-el mencionado miró a la persona que había llegado

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-que haces con el bastardo-dijo Sasuke serio y con una sonrisa de lado

-estamos hablando algo serio, Sasuke, déjanos solos-dijo Itachi y Sasuke miró con enfado a Itachi

-que se quede-dijo Sai-si a las conclusiones que he llegado son ciertas, no solo yo estaría expuesto a la ira del Rey Minato si no todos los Uchiha menos la señora Mikoto

-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke sin comprender

-lo que pasa que ha su casa ha ido hacerle una visita Shizune -dijo Itachi

-eso es normal-dijo Sasuke

-no interrumpas-dijo Itachi-como he dicho Shizune ha ido a casa de Sai con la Reina Kushina-Sasuke miró a Sai

-por que-dijo Sasuke

-le pidió un abrazo y Sai se lo dio-dijo Itachi

-puede que sea por agradecimiento por su hijo-dijo Sasuke

-eso fue lo que me dijo-dijo Sai mordiéndose la uño del dedo y con preocupación, los otros dos le miraron sin comprender-pero cuando me abrazó lloró y sentí algo extraño en ese abrazo-se quitó el dedo de la boca-tuve muchos sentimientos, como si ella me pidiera perdón, y yo sentí cariño como si eso lo fuera buscado desde que nací, me abrazaba como una madre a un hijo que se lo han impedido ser abrazado

-Sai-dijo Itachi y el mencionado lo miró-puede ser por que necesites cariño de una madre

-puede-dijo Sai-pero lo que ocurrió después es lo que mas me ha hecho pensar

-el que-dijo Sasuke que escuchaba atentamente

-llegó papa-dijo Sai, Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto e Itachi solo seguía con la misma expresión-la señora Kushina y papa se miraron a los ojos durante varios minutos como si solo estuvieran ellos dos

-extraño-susurró Sasuke-puede que se conocieran-Itachi solo estaba serio

-la cosa es que se dijeron algo y ella se sonrojó-dijo Sai-eso me hizo pensar, llegué a pensar que Shizune pudiera ser mi madre, pero algo me decía que no y papa siempre me lo ha negado

-Naruto me dijo que no era tu madre-dijo Sasuke serio y los otros dos le miraron-vi a Naruto hablar hace unos días con Shizune y yo le pregunté y él me dijo que Shizune era imposible que fuera la madre de Sai por que ella no puede tener hijos y por eso se fue con la Reina

-Sasuke-dijo Sai-Naruto está prometido con ese pelirrojo y parece que tiene muy malas pulgas, no hagas nada con Naruto o si no estarás en problemas-Sasuke giró el rostro con seriedad

-no he hecho nada con Naruto, y se lo que puede pasar y no estoy tan mal de la cabeza-dijo Sasuke

-y que pasó después-dijo Itachi

-bueno-dijo Sai-después de eso noté a Shizune que se ponía nerviosa pero en ese momento llegó Naruto, no se por que o lo que haya pasado después de hablar con su prometido que venía enfadado y le reclamó a su madre el por que había ido a la aldea y por que estaba en mi casa, y es cuando hizo la pregunta clave

-que pregunta-dijo Sasuke que estaba muy atento al igual que Itachi

-les preguntó que tenían que ver las dos con los Uchiha por que seguro que él se dio cuenta del sonrojo de la señora Kushina-dijo Sai-Shizune en ese momento ante tal pregunta se puso bastante nerviosa, papa solo se puso pálido y la señora Kushina bajó la mirada

-extraño-dijo Sasuke aunque no entendía nada

-Shizune entonces dijo que todo era un error y algo de los Uchiha y del Rey Minato, no entendí nada, por eso solo llego a la conclusión y la posibilidad que la señora Kushina podría ser mi madre-dijo Sai-por eso nunca la he conocido, el odio que tiene papa hacia el Rey Minato y el odio que tiene la señora Mikoto hacia la Reina … por eso te ido a buscar Itachi, tu eres el mayor, se que eres pequeño por si recuerdas algo

-de mientras has estado contando he estado haciendo memoria-dijo Itachi-yo era pequeño pero a veces recordaba a una mujer de pelo largo rojo en el hospital con la señora Tsunade y papa en la cama y con un bebe en brazos, papa me decía que era mi hermano menor y que teníamos que cuidarlo por que nosotros éramos su única familia, yo no entendía nada y miraba a la mujer de pelo rojo que esta estaba llorando con desesperación pidiendo perdón y yo le dije al verla a si que nunca lo dejaría solo

-estás diciendo que Sai es hijo de la Reina del País del Fuego?-dijo Sasuke incrédulo-pero eso es imposible y si fuera a si por que no se lo llevó

-lo mas seguro es que estuviera de prometida por el Rey Minato-dijo Itachi-y si él se enterara de eso el destino de ella, de papa y de Sai era la muerte, pero al estar yo y ser hijo de Fugaku también es la muerte para mi

-pero el Rey Minato se daría cuenta que la Reina había estado con otro en la noche de boda-dijo Sasuke

-eso no lo se-dijo Itachi-y no se si sabe de lo de papa

-yo creo que lo sabe-dijo Sai-por las palabras que dijo antes de irse

-entonces-dijo Sasuke

-puede que no sepa donde estamos-dijo Itachi

-pero lo que se es que si lo supiera nuestro destino es la muerte como papa, por ser Uchiha y la Reina tendría el mismo destino-dijo Sai

-creo que no me gusta el Rey Minato-dijo Sasuke mas para si que para los demás

-entonces soy hijo de la Reina-dijo Sai-siempre he querido saber sobre mi madre, pero ahora no estoy seguro de eso

-pregúntaselo a ella-dijo Sasuke

-eso tendré que hacer-dijo Sai con un suspiro

-será mejor que no le digamos nada a Naruto-dijo Itachi

-sabéis-dijo Sai con una sonrisa de las suyas-siempre he querido hacer cosas con vosotros como hermanos, pero si el Rey nos matara moriré con mis hermanos, para que luego Sasuke diga que no somos hermanos-Sasuke no dijo nada y se alejó sin despedirse e Itachi solo sonrió para luego irse a donde estaban sus amigos, Sai se quedó un rato mas en ese lugar mirando el cielo

-con que cabe la posibilidad de que seas hijo de la Reina Kushina, Sai-el azabache miró hacia donde provenía la voz femenina y vio a Sakura que esta sonreía con malicia

-Sakura-dijo Sai

-es un notición-dijo Sakura-y ya tengo la forma de vengarme de Sasuke Uchiha

-de que hablas-dijo Sai

-solo quiere que Sasuke desaparezca por aprovecharse de mi, y esto que he escuchado es lo ideal

-pero perjudicaras a mas personas-dijo Sai

-me da igual-dijo Sakura-adiós, Sai-la chica se alejó del azabache con una sonrisa-es momento de hacer un viaje al palacio y hablar con el Rey y decirle donde está el príncipe y lo que hizo la Reina en un pasado-la chica llegó a su casa, escribió una nota para que sus padres no se preocupara, cogió unas cuantas cosas y salió de la casa, cogió un caballo se subió y se fue

Sai caminó hacia su casa tranquilamente, sin preocuparse por lo que ha dicho Sakura por el simple hecho que ella no podría ver al Rey Minato, seguía caminando pensando sobre el echo de que Kushina podría ser su madre y si fuera a si la vida se complicaría no solo la suya si no la de sus hermanos y la de su padre, Sai suspiró con pesar y miró el reloj del campanario ya era tarde y tenía que ir a casa o si no Naruto podría preocuparse, Sai comenzó a correr y cuando giró la esquina chocó con alguien y los dos cayeron al suelo

-eso dolió-susurró Sai y vio una mano que le ofrecían, el azabache la miró y la agarro y se levantó y es cuando vio los ojos aguamarina que le miraba también a los ojos, los dos se quedaron viéndose sin parpadear, asta que Sai sonrió y la otra persona también lo hizo-soy Sai

-yo Gaara-Sai le sonó el nombre y miró a la persona y supo quien era

-tú eres el prometido de Naruto-Gaara suspiró con pesar-debo de irme o Naruto se preocupará por mi y seguro que tendrá hambre-se iba a ir y es cuando tanto uno como el otro se dieron cuenta que aún estaban agarrados de las manos y las soltaron con rapidez sonrojándose los dos mirando en diferentes direcciones y sintiéndose incómodos, Sai volvió a mirar al pelirrojo que este ya le estaba mirando-te gustaría acompañarnos a comer-Gaara sonrió

-me encantaría, Sai-dijo Gaara sin importarle que a Naruto le molestara

-pues vamos a casa-dijo Sai-pero mi casa no es ningún palacio-comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro

-eso es lo de menos

-como que estabas solos, sin los guardias?

-por que me gusta estar solo de vez en cuando

-a mi también me gusta estar solo-dijo Sai

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la casa sentado estaba enfadado y a la vez triste y se estaba preocupando por Sai, y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Naruto sin ánimos abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose por quien estaba

-Sasuke que haces aquí-dijo Naruto con enfado, el azabache no dijo nada solo lo miraba de arriba abajo asta que paró en sus ojos azules, el rubio iba a contestar algo por que ese indeseable que tenía en la puerta ni siquiera le contestaba cuando le había hablado-quien … Mm-no pudo continuar por que los labios de Sasuke invadieron los suyos con frenesí, Naruto correspondió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Sasuke con su pie cerró la puerta sin dejar de saborear e inspeccionar cada rincón de la boca de Naruto

Continuará …..

Lo he dejado en lo mejor …. Llegará Gaara y Sai y pillará a Naruto y a Sasuke?

Comentar para saber si os ha gustado


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Estaban Sai, Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke comiendo silenciosamente en la casa del primero, Sai miraba a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa de las suyas por la situación ya que miraba a Gaara y este comía lentamente pero con un deje de molestia en su rostro, miró a Sasuke que tenía un poco de sangre en el labio y con cara de asesino, pero el que le hacía mas gracia era Naruto ya que estaba tenso al estar en medio del pelirrojo y Sasuke y a parte de eso se le notaba bastante nervioso

-Naruto te encuentras bien?-dijo Sai inocentemente, el rubio no lo miró pero si le miraron Gaara y Sasuke con molestia-parece que estás estreñido-Naruto ante eso escupió lo que tenía en la boca a la cara de Sai-tienes pocos modales para ser un príncipe-sonrió con burla, Naruto se levantó enfadado y miró al pelirrojo

-aún no entiendo que haces aquí, Gaara-dijo Naruto y el pelirrojo lo miró

-tengo que saber el lugar donde vives-dijo Gaara serio

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Naruto y el pelirrojo se levantó y se acercó al rubio con enfado

-tengo que saber en todo momento lo que haces, no quiero ningún inconveniente cuando estemos casados-dijo Gaara y miró a Sasuke de reojo cuando dijo lo último y vio como cerró los puños

-eres un …

-tenme mas respeto, Naruto-dijo Gaara agarrando del brazo al rubio con fuerza-recuerda que tú eres el Doncel y los Donceles no opináis nada, ni valéis nada-Naruto solo agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior por la impotencia que sentía por esas palabras, Sai en cambio se enfado y se puso de pie, Sasuke lo que hizo fue levantarse del asiento y se paró a Gaara de Naruto para luego mirar con odio al pelirrojo

-no vuelvas a tratar a si a Naruto-dijo Sasuke con ira y Gaara lo miró de la misma forma, Naruto solo miró a Sasuke sorprendido-por que sea Doncel no significa que valga nada

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa que fue vista por Sai y por Gaara cosa que Sasuke no la vio ya que le daba la espalda al rubio

-y que vas hacer-dijo Gaara desafiando a Sasuke con la mirado y con una sonrisa de superioridad

-por que seas un príncipe no me va impedir que te golpee-dijo con arrogancia

-pero este príncipe es el que puede decidir si sigues con vida o no, Sasuke-dijo Gaara arrogantemente-pero no es mi estilo, me gusta hacer las cosas con mis propias manos

-no me das miedo-dijo Sasuke

-eso me gusta-dijo Gaara dando un paso hacia Sasuke-a si podré disfrutar mas cuando acabe contigo

-basta, Gaara-dijo Naruto poniéndose en medio de los dos varones-no entiendo por que te comportas a si-miró a Sasuke-al igual que tú-Sasuke solo miró a un lado

-vendrás conmigo-dijo sin mas Gaara, el rubio lo miró-a donde me estoy hospedando

-estoy bien donde estoy-dijo Naruto-me quedaré con Sai

-no tengo ningún problema con él-dijo Gaara mirando a Sai con una pequeña sonrisa y Sai le devolvió la sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo que fue notado por Sasuke que este sintió un enfado en su interior y no supo el por que-el problema es Sasuke y no quiero que en un futuro surja algún problema

-que estás insinuando-dijo Naruto serio

-y quien querría tener algo con este Dobe-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio y este lo miró con enfado

-no me digas Dobe, Teme engreído-gritó Naruto-y yo tampoco querría algo contigo

-no llegarías a la altura de mis expectativas-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, Sai miraba la discusión estúpida de esos dos con una sonrisa ya que nunca había visto que Sasuke se comportara de ese modo a Sasuke

-y tú no llegarías a las mías-gritó Naruto acercándose a Sasuke estando unos centímetros de él, Gaara los miraba con seriedad y confirmó sus sospechas e hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-eres un crío, Dobe, madura de una vez-dijo Sasuke

-y tú te crees que eres alguien y no eres nadie, Teme-gritó Naruto

-ya basta los dos-dijo Sai

-parecéis niños pequeños-dijo Gaara, Sasuke lo miró serio y Naruto también pero les sorprendió que el pelirrojo estuviera sonriendo-me habéis confirmado lo que sospechaba cuando he llegado aquí-Sasuke solo alzó la ceja y Naruto bajó la cabeza sonrojado para negar la cabeza rápidamente y miró al pelirrojo

-de que hablas-dijo Naruto y el azabache con reflejos azules miraba al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados, Gaara solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y como no recibió respuesta Naruto iba a irse a su habitación

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró-ante la pregunta que me hiciste antes, es un si-sonrió con sinceridad, Naruto se sonrojó

-Teme, no se si decir gracias o estás loco-dijo Naruto y los dos se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos como si solo existieran ellos dos pero un carraspeo de Sai les volvió a la realidad y Naruto se fue a su habitación, Sasuke se fue inmediatamente, Gaara solo se sentó y siguió comiendo y Sai lo acompañó conversando tranquilamente los dos

Naruto se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo recordando la comida mas extraña que ha vivido, ya que no esperaba en ningún momento que Sai trajera a Gaara a la casa pero menos se esperaba que Sasuke fuera llegado y sin mas los dos empezaron a besarse, Naruto se puso su brazo tapándose los ojos y recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes de que Gaara y Sai llegaran a la casa

**Recuerdo**

_Sasuke mientras devoraba la boca de Naruto cerró con su pie la puerta de entrada, después estampó con brusquedad al rubio en la pared sin dejar de besarlo, los dos se tocaban el cuerpo del otro, dejaron de besarse por falta de aire y Sasuke empezó a besar y a morder el cuello del rubio, Naruto gemía por el placer que estaba recibiendo sin dejar de acariciar la espalda del azabache y bajando sus manos asta ponerlas en el trasero de Sasuke apretándolo y luego acercarlo a su cuerpo, ante ese contacto los dos gimieron fuertemente, Sasuke volvió a besar los labios ajenos mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa asta que con una de las manos empezó a estimular a Naruto con el pezón, el azabache dejó los labios contrarios por la falta de aire para dirigirse a la oreja del rubio_

_-te deseo, quiero sentirte y quiero metértela-susurró descaradamente Sasuke, Naruto se tensó pero rápidamente se tranquilizó pero tenía la respiración entre cortadamente, el azabache empezó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio_

_-yo … quiero … sentirte-susurró como pudo el rubio y sintió como el azabache le desabrochaba el pantalón y Naruto abrió los ojos y puso con rapidez las manos en el pecho del azabache y empujándolo-esto … no está … bien-intentando recuperar la respiración, Sasuke solo lo miró con seriedad-Sai, puede venir en cualquier … momento_

_-ven a mi casa-dijo sin mas Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con enfado_

_-que te crees que soy-gritó Naruto_

_-tu lo deseas al igual que yo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad_

_-eres un bastardo engreído-dijo tranquilizándose Naruto y pasando su mano por el cabello y se arregló la ropa-esto no puede volver a pasar-se dijo mas para si que para la persona que tenía en frente-no quiero morir tan joven-miró a los ojos negros con intensidad y seriedad-tú quieres morir, Sasuke Uchiha?-el azabache solo lo miró de la misma forma y sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente y rapidez con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos sonrió de medio lado sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta _

_-Sasuke, que haces aquí?-los dos miraron a la persona que había entrado a la casa ya que no se habían dado ni cuenta_

_-Sai, que hace Gaara aquí?-dijo extrañado Naruto_

_-me lo encontré y decidí invitarle-dijo Sai como si nada y mirando a los dos, cosa que Gaara miró durante unos segundos a Naruto y luego miró a Sasuke con seriedad dándose cuenta de algo en el cuello del rubio y se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba entre esos dos pero tendría que confírmalo _

_-y tú que haces aquí, Sasuke?-volvió a preguntar Sai, Naruto se puso nervioso y Sasuke se quedó de lo mas tranquilo_

_-vine a ver al Do …_

_-te vino a ver a ti Sai-dijo Naruto cortando a Sasuke que este miró con enfado al rubio-es que como sois hermanos y todo eso quería arreglar las cosas contigo y saber como estabas_

_-que!-dijo sorprendido Sai pero en el fondo no se lo creía, Sasuke miró con odio a Naruto que este solo le sacó la lengua, Gaara en cambio solo miraba con seriedad sin creerse nada-valla, pues quédate a comer _

-_no puede-dijo exaltado Naruto_

_-que se quede-dijo Gaara seriamente-me gustaría conocer mas a fondo al hermano de Sai-miró a Naruto-y a tu amiguito_

_-él no es mi amigo-dijo Naruto enfadado y mirando hacia un lado-él no es nada para mi-Sasuke miró al rubio enfadado y Sai también lo miró-ya que es una persona creída, orgullosa, prepotente y se cree que vale mas que cualquier persona, es un bastardo engreído y un Teme mal nacido-Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza con un tic en la ceja, Sai solo tenía una ceja levantada y Gaara solo miraba a esos dos que parecían un par de críos_

_-y tú sabes lo que eres-dijo Sasuke enfadado-un idiota que se cree que sabe todo y no sabes nada, eres el rey de los payasos y no me gusta estar cerca de alguien como tú por si me contagias tus idioteces y a parte de eso eres un Dobe que no vales para nada-dijo Sasuke como si nada girando la cabeza, Gaara los seguía mirando y negó con la cabeza, Sai miraba a su hermano menor extrañado ya que no solía comportarse a si, en cambio Naruto cerró los puños fuertemente y sin mas le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke que este dio un paso hacia atrás y un hilillo de sangre _

_-Naruto ayúdame hacer algo para comer-dijo Sai cogiendo de la muñeca al rubio_

**Fin Recuerdo**

Naruto sonrió tontamente, le gustaba discutir con Sasuke pero sobre todo le gustó la respuesta que le dio ya que le hacía tener mariposas en el estómago y le hacia que su corazón latiera rápido, se dio la vuelta a la cama

-creo que estoy enamorado-susurró Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo y su expresión cambio a tristeza-pero él nunca se enamoraría de mi, soy Doncel y a él no le gustan los Donceles, solo soy un

pasatiempo para él-le cayó unas lágrimas-eres un estúpido, Sasuke y yo un idiota-suspiró sonoramente-aunque los dos nos amaramos no podríamos estar juntos

ººººººººººººº

-que te pasa, Sasuke-dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano que estaba tumbado en su cama y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-pareces feliz

-no del todo-dijo Sasuke

-por que-Sasuke solo suspiró-sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-no puedo-dijo Sasuke-es algo que no puede enterarse nadie, mas que nada por él no por mi-Itachi solo lo miraba intentando entender lo que ha querido decir su hermano menor-por que tiene que ser lo que es-Itachi se fue a su cama y se tumbó sabiendo que su hermano no le diría nada mas

ºººººººººººººººººº

El día siguiente llegó rápido, cada persona de la aldea hacia sus tareas y sus trabajos para ganarse la vida, el día pasaba rápido y llegó la noche en el palacio Real

Mirando por la ventana se encontraba el Rey Minato enfadado y miró a dos de sus guardias que estaban con él y mano derecha de él

-Kakashi, Rin, habéis encontrado donde está el príncipe Naruto?

-no sabemos nada, Magestad-dijo la mujer con pelo corto castaño con seriedad

-cuando aparezca mi hijo le daré un escarmiento para que no vuelva hacerlo-dijo Minato

-Majestad-dijo Kakashi-deberíamos de ir a Konoha ya que la Reina ha ido con el príncipe Gaara-el rubio lo miró con seriedad-puede que esté en ese lugar

-mañana partiré yo mismo-dijo Minato

-no hace falta, puedo ir yo mismo-dijo Kakashi

-Majestad-dijo un guardia que acababa de entrar e hizo una reverencia y el Rey como sus dos guardias personales lo miraron-hay una aldeana que quiere hablar con un usted

-no estoy para tonterías-dijo sin mas Minato-retírate

-tiene información sobre el príncipe Naruto-dijo el guardia y Minato lo miró durante unos segundos

-hazla pasar-dijo Minato con autoridad y el guardia se fue, los tres estaban callados asta que volvió a entrar el mismo guardia haciendo una reverencia con una chica de pelo rosa-puedes retirarte-dijo mirando al guardia y este se fue

-majestad me alegra que me haya recibido-dijo la chica de pelo rosa haciendo una reverencia-mi nombre es Sakura Hurano

-dime lo que sabes del príncipe y si es mentira tendrá consecuencias hacia tu persona-dijo Minato con ira, la chica tembló ya que recibía la mirada fría del Rey

-el príncipe Naruto se encuentra en la aldea de Konoha-dijo Sakura seria-junto con la Reina y el príncipe Gaara

-sospechaba que el príncipe está en ese lugar ya que la Reina había viajado hacia allí-dijo Minato con frialdad-que no es nada que no supiera … algo mas que decir, Sakura-la chica al escuchar su nombre en los labios del Rey se asustó y se estaba arrepintiendo del por que había ido a palacio

-yo se que el príncipe está prometido con el príncipe Gaara-dijo Sakura intentando no parecer nerviosa-yo al ser leal a la corona quisiera decirle lo que ha pasado en Konoha

-explícate-exigió el Rey

-se trata de lo que ha hecho el príncipe Naruto con un aldeano de la aldea de Konoha-dijo Sakura

-niña, al grano-dijo Kakashi exigiendo

-que el príncipe tiene un romance que uno de los aldeanos-dijo Sakura lo mas rápido que pudo

-que!-dijo Minato sorprendido pero rápidamente puso su semblante serio y frío

-estás segura de lo que dices?-dijo Rin

-los he visto con mis propios ojos y si enconaran alguna prueba de que estoy mintiendo pueden matarme-el Rey como los dos guardias solo la miraban fijamente por si encontraban algo que dijeran que es mentira lo que estaba diciendo

-quien es el varón-dijo Minato con ira, la pelirrosa sonrió con malicia

-el varón que se atrevido a traicionar la corono es Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sakura

-Uchiha-susurró Kakashi con tristeza

-maldita sea-gritó Minato-los Uchiha siempre tienen que estar en medio de lo que representa la corona

-es hijo de Obito o de Fugaku-dijo seriamente Rin, la pelirrosa solo alzó la ceja por no entender la pregunta ya que ella no conocía a ningún Obito

-es el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha-dijo Sakura-ya que en la aldea no hay mas Uchiha, los tres hijos de Fugaku y su esposa

-no nos interesa la esposa-dijo Minato fríamente-pero tenemos una cosa mas para matar a todos los Uchiha

-entonces ese tipo está en Konoha-dijo Rin y miró de reojo a Kakashi que estaba mirando al suelo metido en sus pensamientos desde que ha escuchado el apellido Uchiha, Sakura no iba a decir nada de lo otro ya que supuso que el Rey ya lo sabía por como se ha comportado

-Kakashi, Rin, vosotros iréis a Konoha-ordenó fríamente Minato-traedme a mi hijo Naruto aunque sea a la fuerza-sonrió maliciosamente-y también a Sasuke Uchiha, me ocuparé de esos dos personalmente-miró a la pelirrosa-puedes retirarte, Sakura-la pelirrosa hizo una reverencia y se fue, Minato miró a sus guardias-ir los dos y si hace falta golpear a los dos para traerlos ante mi presencia-saliendo del lugar

-espero que esa chica no este en lo cierto, mas que nada por Naruto-dijo Rin y miró a Kakashi que este estaba pensativo-Kakashi-este la miró-escuchaste el apellido Uchiha y te acordaste de Obito, verdad? Asta llegaste a pensar que ese Sasuke Uchiha podría ser hijo de Obito Uchiha

-a veces me pregunto que a donde está Obito

-si no le fueras echado de tu vida no se fuera ido-dijo Rin-y no se fuera acabado vuestra relación-Kakashi no dijo nada y la mujer supo que esa conversación se acabó-tenemos que ir a Konoha, tú te ocupas de Naruto y yo del U … de Sasuke Uchiha, si se resisten podremos divertirnos con ellos, pero yo me divertiré con Sasuke Uchiha -dijo maliciosamente

-vamos a Konoha-dijo seriamente Kakashi-nos divertiremos

Continuará …..

Otro capitulo mas … espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber que opináis de este capítulo


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Sai estaba sentado en la orilla del lago mojándose los pies y al lado suyo estaba Gaara, los dos miraban al frente y estaban en silencio pero no les molestaba era agradable, Sai rompió el silencio haciendo un sonoro suspiro

-en que piensas-dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirar al frente, el azabache lo miró durante unos segundos sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente

-que debe de ser duro que te obliguen hacer algo que no quieres

-lo es-dijo Gaara

-que opinas de que te tengas que casar con Naruto-dijo Sai

-físicamente no está mal-dijo Gaara y Sai frunció el ceño ante ese comentario-pero prometí a mi padre que me casaría con el primogénito del País del Fuego aunque no sienta nada por él

-entiendo-dijo Sai con tristeza pero la disimuló-pero serías feliz?

-no-dijo rotundamente Gaara

-estoy feliz el no haber vivido en un palacio-dijo Sai y el pelirrojo lo miró-aquí siempre he hecho lo que he querido

-ojala fuera tenido esa opción

-Naruto alguna vez me dijo algo a si y no entendía por que-dijo Sai-pero casarse con alguien al que no conoces debe de ser duro, sobre todo si ya amas a alguien-Gaara no dijo nada-te diste cuenta hace dos noches cuando Naruto, Sasuke cenaron con nosotros

-si-dijo Gaara-entre ellos hay algo especial y no me hace gracia ser la persona que se los impida

-eres buena persona-dijo Sai lo mirando y sus ojos conectaron y se estuvieron mirando durante varios segundos asta que el azabache giró la cara sonrojado y Gaara sonrió-no me gustaría que le pasara nada a mi hermano o a Naruto

-no le pasara nada-dijo sinceramente Gaara-si es por mi a ninguno de los dos les ocurrirá nada

-gracias-dijo Sai mirando al pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa, Gaara le sonrió y con lentitud subió su mano a la cara de Sai y le acarició, el azabache solo se dejó hacer y sin darse cuenta empezó acercarse al rostro de Gaara y este hacia lo mismo y cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo asta que sus labios se encontraron, se empezaron a besar lentamente disfrutando y saboreando el beso asta que el aire se les acabó y se separaron lentamente y sonrojados y miraron hacia el frente

-fue mi primer beso-dijo Gaara

-el mío también-dijo Sai mas con tristeza, Gaara se levantó pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla al azabache

-me voy, espero volver a verte, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo

-que pena que tengas que casarte con mi hermano menor-susurró mas para si mismo Sai que para el pelirrojo, este le escuchó y se extrañó pero no dijo nada pero una parte en su interior iba a saber mas sobre lo dicho por el azabache y si eso fuera cierto las cosas cambiarían sobre todo para él, Sai suspiró con tristeza sintiendo los pasos de Gaara como se alejaba, al cabo de unos segundos sintió otros pasos y alguien se sentó al lado de él, Sai miró a su lado sorprendiéndose de quien era

-no quiero que estés con esa persona

-desde cuando tu me dices lo que tengo que hacer, Sasuke-dijo Sai mirando al frente

-desde que eres parte de los Uchiha-dijo con seriedad Sasuke

-yo siempre he estado con quien he querido y tú no me lo vas a impedir

-con ese mapache sin cejas no te lo voy a permitir-dijo con enfado Sasuke y Sai se levantó y Sasuke hizo lo mismo

-quien te crees quien eres-dijo Sai enfadado

-tu hermano y como varón que soy tengo mas derechos en decidir quien te conviene o no-Sai ante lo dicho por Sasuke lo miró sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin creer lo que había dicho el otro-él no te conviene y está prometido

-con Naruto-dijo Sai con una sonrisa, Sasuke miró al lado-creo que el que se puede meter en problemas eres tú

-no me importa

-te recuerdo que es Doncel-dijo Sai-tú decías que no querías nada con ellos

-y lo sigo manteniendo-dijo Sasuke mirando al cielo para luego mirar a Sai-con él no puedo tener nada aunque lo quiera

-te gusta?

-no-dijo sin pensarlo Sasuke, Sai lo miró con una pizca de decepción e iba a decir algo pero fue cortado por el otro-es mas que eso, no lo voy a sentir por nadie y eso lo se aunque en un futuro esté con otra persona no sentiré lo mismo-Sai sonrió

-estas enamorado-afirmó Sai y Sasuke no dijo nada solo empezó a caminar-él también lo está y lo se yo y Gaara-Sasuke paró de golpe y miró a Sai-Gaara es diferente a lo que tú piensas

-no quiero verte con él-ordenó Sasuke y tanto Sai como él escucharon sonidos de caballos y los dos miraron como los caballos se pararon al lado suyo, Sai se puso al lado de Sasuke y vieron como bajó de los caballos una mujer y un hombre, ninguno de los dos los conocían pero vieron el emblema del Rey en el caballo como en el uniforme, los dos azabache se pusieron serios-quédate atrás mío, Sai, y no te muevas yo me ocuparé

-estás loco-dijo Sai-son guardias del Rey, mira la emblema

-ya lo se-dijo Sasuke y los dos guardias se les acercaron

-quien de vosotros es Sasuke Uchiha-dijo la mujer con seriedad

-soy yo y que queréis de mi-dijo con seriedad y los dos guardias sonrieron

-te llevaremos con nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el otro guardia

-quienes soy, presentaros-dijo serio Sai

-yo soy Rin una de las manos derecha del Rey Minato y él es Zubaza

-vienes con nosotros a las buenas o a las malas, mocoso-dijo Zubaza

-dadme un motivo para ir con vosotros-dijo Sasuke

-has deshonrado la corona-dijo Zubaza

-no os lo pondré nada fácil-dijo Sasuke viendo a las dos personas que sonreían con malicia y la mujer desfondaba su espada y el otro sus dos espadas-no tengo armas pero soy bueno cuerpo a cuerpo-miró de reojo a Sai-vete de aquí, Sai

-no lo haré, se pelear y puedo ayudarte-dijo Sai con seguridad y Sasuke suspiró

-no-dijo Sasuke-no quiero tener problemas con mi padre ni con Itachi si te pasa algo

-me da igual-dijo Sai-en lo que pueda te ayudaré, pero espero que lo que hayas hecho no te hayas arrepentido-Sasuke sonrió

-nunca me arrepentiré-dijo Sasuke serio mirando a los dos guardias y Sai sonrió-si las cosas se ponen feas, te largas y es una orden

-de acuerdo, hermano menor-dijo con burla Sai y Sasuke suspiró fuertemente, Zubaza sin pensarlo atacó con sus dos espadas a Sasuke que este las esquivó con dificultad, Sai no pudo hacer nada por que antes de que Zubaza atacara Sasuke empujó a Sai este cayó al suelo y vio como Sasuke esquivaba los ataques de Zubaza, se puso de pie y miró a la mujer que sonreía con arrogancia y luego lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados como escaneándolo para luego sonreírle, Sai no supo interpretar esa sonrisa pero se le hizo extraña, Sai volvió a mirar la pelea de su hermano y Zubaza y no le gustó lo que vio ya que Sasuke estaba levantándose y agarrando su brazo izquierdo y su rostro demostraba dolor, Sai miró a Zubaza y este sonreía con arrogancia aunque tuviera un hilillo de sangre en el labio, volvió atacar a Sasuke ahora sin ninguna espada ya que las tenía en el suelo, Sasuke recibía golpes certeros en su cara y en el cuerpo Sai no podía aguantar mas e iba atacar a Zubaza pero no pudo ya que la mujer también atacó a Sasuke ya que este con un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y un puñetazo en la cara tumbó a Zubaza, Rin era mas rápida y mas certera en los ataques que hacía, Sasuke no podía aguantarse en pie y solo miró unos segundos a Sai para decirle con la mirada que se fuera del lugar pero no pudo hacerlo por que Zubaza con sus dos espadas en la mano estaba atrás de Sai y puso las espadas alrededor del cuello de Sai que este estaba pálido, Sasuke no sabía que hacer y suspiró profundamente

-con que este es el bastardo de la Reina-dijo con burla Zubaza-el Rey me agradecería si en este momento le cortara la cabeza

-no le hagas daño-gritó Sasuke-iré con vosotros

-no estás en condiciones de negarte a ir-dijo Rin detrás de Sasuke y miró a Zubaza -Kakashi ya habrá encontrado a Naruto por lo que han hecho estos dos y sobre el bastardo el Rey por ahora no lo quiere muerto y menos por tus manos Zubaza, quiere matarlo él mismo ante la presencia de la Reina Kushina al igual que ha Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Rin con malicia mezclada con burla, Sasuke cerró los puños fuertemente sabiendo que su destino como el de toda su familia ya estaba escrito, pero algo le golpeó en la nuca haciendo que cayera en la oscuridad

-Sasuke-gritó Sai con desesperación, Zubaza al ver como Rin golpeaba a Sasuke este quitó sus espadas del cuello de Sai para luego golpearlo en la nuca cayendo en la inconsciencia

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo de la entrada de la casa de donde vivía, miraba al cielo que estaba despejado, se levantó por que un sentimiento extraño le invadió el pecho, pero no solo fue eso si no un mareo también le vino, se apoyó en la pared para recuperarse y cuando pasó unos segundos se sintió mejor

-Naruto-dijo una voz de hombre, el rubio reconoció la voz y miró hacia donde venía

-a que has venido, Kakashi?-dijo Naruto

-he venido por ti-dijo Kakashi con seriedad

-no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado, me iré cuando lo decida mi madre o Gaara-dijo Naruto con autoridad

-pues entonces será a las malas-dijo Kakashi

-pues que sea a las malas-dijo Naruto con enfado y poniéndose en posición de pelea

-crees que el discípulo venza al maestro, Naruto?

-te puedo hacer la misma pregunta, Kakashi

-atácame-dijo como si nada Kakashi-te llevaré ante la presencia del Rey, pero antes de hacer las cosas las fueras pensado

-si hice algo que no te interesa a ti ni a nadie es mi problema-dijo serio Naruto

-solo espero que lo que le dijo esa chica de pelo rosa al Rey sea mentira-dijo Kakashi

-me da igual-dijo Naruto-quiero ser libre y si me tengo que enfrentar a mi padre me enfrentaré

-tu padre, te quiere

-eso no es verdad y eso tú como Rin lo sabéis-gritó con enfado Naruto-siempre habéis estado allí cuando me despreciaba y me trataba mal y cuando …

-nosotros no podíamos hacer nada-dijo Kakashi cortando al rubio-Rin y yo te hemos visto crecer

-y eso que, nunca habéis hecho nada para ayudarme ni siquiera mi madre

-Minato se desquitaba contigo por lo de tu madre

-lo de mi madre-dijo Naruto confundido-que es lo de mi madre?

-eso no importa, yo sirvo al Rey y la orden que tengo es llevarte a palacio y hacer que pagues por deshonrar a la corona como al apellido que posees-dijo Kakashi

-no iré contigo-dijo Naruto y se abalanzó contra Kakashi, intentó golpearlo con los puños pero el peli plata era mas rápido y lo agarró por las muñecas con fuerza y poniéndolas por la espalda

-recapacita-dijo Kakashi serio

-no, para ir contigo debes golpearme asta que pierda el sentido-dijo con seguridad Naruto

-como quieras-dijo con pesar Kakashi apretando mas fuerte los brazos del rubio que esté gritó y Kakashi golpeó al rubio dejándolo inconsciente, el peli plata cogió el cuerpo del rubio y lo puso en su caballo se subió y se fue a toda velocidad del lugar y de la aldea

ººººººººººººº

Había pasado dos horas aproximadamente y Sai despertó desconcertado, miró el lugar para recordar lo que había pasado asta que lo recordó, se puso de pie y se fue corriendo del lugar, entró a la aldea y corrió por las calles algunos aldeanos lo vieron extrañado ya que Sai era un chico muy tranquilo, llegó a la casa de los Uchiha y sin pensarlo y con los nervios a flor de piel empezó a tocar la puerta con desesperación asta que una mujer de pelo negro largo abrió la puerta poniendo mala cara al ver a Sai

-que haces aquí, te dije que no quiero verte en mi presencia

-señora Mikoto-dijo Sai nervioso y mirando por dentro de la casa-vengo por Sasuke

-tú no tienes nada que ver con mi hijo

-necesito ayuda, no, él necesita ayuda-dijo Sai con desesperación

-que-dijo sin comprender Mikoto-mira no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías

-que pasa Mikoto-salió a la puerta Fugaku-Sai-sorprendido

-papa-dijo Sai-tengo que deciros algo que ha pasado con Sasuke

-que es lo que ha pasado?-dijo Fugaku extrañado pero sobre todo por la actitud que tenía Sai ya que él era muy tranquilo y no solía demostrar sentimientos cosa que en este momento demostraba preocupación y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar

-que es lo que pasa-dijo Itachi que salió a ver lo que pasaba-Sai que haces aquí

-hha venido a fastidiar-dijo Mikoto

-mama-dijo Itachi serio y miró a Sai-que pasa Sai?

-guardias Reales han venido a buscar a Sasuke-dijo Sai

-que!-dijeron los tres a la vez

-explícate-exigió Fugaku

-estábamos en el lago y de repente vinieron dos guardias Reales del Rey Minato-dijo Sai-decían que se iban a llevar a las buenas o a las malas a Sasuke por algo que a deshonrado a la corona, Sasuke pelo contra ellos y lo dejó mal herido y luego lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente y luego me dejaron a mi inconsciente y cuando desperté solo estaba yo y no supe que hacer y solo mis pies me trajeron hacia aquí, yo … yo … no pude … ayudarle … quería ayudarle … no quiero que le pase nada … por culpa mía … no quiero … y si hace falta … yo me cambiaría … por él-acabó Sai y sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar con desesperación, Itachi como Fugaku no sabían que hacer pero este último cerró los puños con fuerza, Mikoto solo escuchó a Sai y vio en él la desesperación por no poder haber hecho nada, Mikoto empezó a llorar y sin saber por que abrazó a Sai ya que sabía que ese chico era sincero y en esos momentos se maldecía a ella misma por haberlo tratado mal sin que él tuviera la culpa de las cosas que hacen los adultos, Sai ante el abrazo se sintió en shock sin saber que hacer pero inconscientemente abrazó a Mikoto

-no te preocupes, haremos lo que sea para que no le pase nada-susurró Mikoto con cariño, Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y Fugaku también se sorprendió pero no lo demostró solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Mikoto y Sai se separaron y la mujer se puso seria-solo hay una persona que puede sacar a Sasuke de su destino y es Kushina Uzumaki, que ella de su vida por la de Sasuke

-creo que no se trata de eso-dijo Sai y todos le miraron-un tal Kakashi fue en busca de Naruto por algo que han hecho los dos

-pero el que-dijo Fugaku e Itachi suspiró con pesar

-Sasuke iba tras Naruto-dijo Itachi

-que-dijo Fugaku

-ya sabéis como es Sasuke-dijo Itachi-y se le antojó Naruto, pero nunca pensé como fuera llegado tan lejos

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Sai-Sasuke y Naruto han tenido algo a parte de pelearse por tonterías, Gaara y yo hemos notado la atracción que se tienen y asta me atrevería a decir que están enamorados

-y si han tenido algo quien ha sido la persona que se lo haya dicho al mismo Rey-dijo Mikoto seria

-eso es lo de menos-dijo Fugaku-como ha dicho Mikoto tenemos que hablar con Kushina y sobre todo con el príncipe Gaara

-por que con él-dijo Sai

-por que él es el único que puede perdonarle la vida tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto-dijo Fugaku

-a que esperamos-dijo Mikoto y los cuatro se fueron

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Kushina

-por que lo dices-dijo Temari que estaba con Gaara, Shizune y Tsunade en el lugar que se hospedaban

-no lo se-dijo Kushina-es algo estraño y empezó a tocar la puerta con desesperación y se escuchó gritos de una mujer y los guardias

-que está pasando-dijo Shizune y se dirigió abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver a Mikoto discutiendo con todos los guardias y a su marido e hijo mayor con Sai

-que pasa-dijo Temari a Shizune que esta estaba quieta sin decir nada y miró lo que estaba pasando y se puso seria-que es este alboroto-gritó-todos de afuera la miraron-contestad

-queremos hablar con Kushina y Gaara-dijo Mikoto acercándose a la rubia esta frunció el ceño por la falta de respeto, Sai, Itachi y Fugaku solo se dieron un golpe en la frente

-pero que respeto tienes a la Reina y al futuro Rey del Fuego-dijo Temari

-no es momento de formalidades, niña-dijo Mikoto

-Mikoto, tranquilízate-dijo Fugaku acercándose a su mujer

-señorita-dijo Itachi haciendo una inclinación-deseamos ver y hablar con la Reina y el príncipe Gaara-la rubia lo miró con seriedad-es sobre mi hermano menor y Naruto

-Naruto-salió Kushina alterada-que le pasó

-podríamos hablar dentro, señora-dijo Itachi, Kushina miró a cada uno de ellos y su vista se quedó en Sai y le sonrió

-claro-dijo Kushina y todos entraron dentro y la pelirroja se sentó-si queréis sentaros os podéis sentar

-gracias majestad-dijo Itachi ella le sonrió

-podéis tutearme no hay problema-dijo Kushina-estás muy atractivo Itachi-este se sonrojó

-no hemos venido a eso-dijo Mikoto mirando con odio a Kushina que todos notaron

-ya te recordé-dijo Gaara-eres la desquiciada-Mikoto lo miró con ira e iba a decir algo pero se controló

-el Rey a estado aquí-dijo Mikoto, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-y se ha llevado a mi hijo Sasuke y lo quiero de vuelta

-Minato ha estado en Konoha-dijo en un susurro Kushina con mezcla de temor

-no exactamente-dijo Fugaku y la pelirroja lo miró-fueron sus guardias y se llevaron a mi hijo Sasuke y a Naruto

-que!-dijo Kushina levantándose-quienes vinieron

-Rin, Zubaza, que estos se llevaron a Sasuke y un tal Kakashi a Naruto-dijo Sai serio-yo estaba cuando se llevaron a Sasuke-miró al suelo con tristeza-no puede hacer nada

-te vieron a ti-dijo sorprendida Kushina y se acercó a Sai-no te hicieron nada, verdad

-no-dijo Sai con una pequeña sonrisa-pero si dijo la que se llamaba Rin que no era el momento para mi por que el mismo Rey quería acabar conmigo como con mi padre con Itachi y con Sasuke en presencia de usted, señora

-por que en contra de ellos-dijo Gaara y vio la caras de Tsunade y Shizune que miraron al suelo al igual que Fugaku y Kushina

-es una larga historia-dijo Tsunade

-pero por que no se quisieron llevar a Sai-dijo Shizune

-dijeron que Sasuke y Naruto han deshonrado a la corona-dijo Sai

-pero que han hecho-dijo Temari y miró a Gaara que este estaba pensativo

-Sai-dijo Gaara y el nombrado lo miró-Naruto te ha dicho alguna vez que tipo de relación tenía con Sasuke?

-no-dijo Sai-solo Naruto me ha dicho que no soporta a Sasuke y cosas similares

-pero tu has visto lo mismo que yo cuando se miran-dijo Gaara

-cuando se miran-dijo Shizune

-explicaros mejor-dijo Tsunade y Kushina solo estaba pensativa

-si-dijo Temari-quiero entender mejor

-Naruto y Sasuke están enamorados pero no se confiesan ni se lo quieren admitir-dijo Gaara

-Sasuke sabe-dijo Sai-pero sabe que no tiene futuro, él me lo dijo

-el problema es si han hecho algo-dijo Shizune- y si ha sido a si quien se lo ha dicho al Rey?

-yo no puedo hacer nada-dijo Kushina con tristeza

-pero yo si-dijo Gaara-yo puedo que ha Naruto no le pase nada pero con Sasuke es mas complicado por lo que he podido percibir al Rey Minato no le agradan los Uchiha, no por lo que habéis dicho si no por otra persona que vive en Suna

-quien-dijo Kushina

-Obito Uchiha, él fue alumno de Minato con Rin y Kakashi, pero no se mucho mas-dijo Gaara

-te lo explicaré-dijo Kushina

-señora-dijo Shizune-no debe de hacerlo

-si-dijo Kushina, ellos deben de saber a lo que se van a enfrentar

-pues explícanos-dijo Temari

-esto empezó antes de que me dijeran que estoy prometida con Minato Namikaze-dijo Kushina-mi padre estaba enfermo y es cuando me dijo que yo estaba prometida con Minato Namikaze el hijo de un general

-general-dijo Itachi, la pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza-eso significa que no tiene sangre real

-no la tiene-dijo Kushina-mi padre me prometió con él por que era amigo de su padre y siempre le sirvió y a parte éramos amigos de la infancia, cuando mi padre me dijo lo del compromiso yo me enfadé, pero entiendo que yo tenía responsabilidades como futura Reina

-un momento-dijo Sai-al ser princesa no deberías de casarte con un príncipe?

-cuando mi padre era el Rey el quería que me casara con la persona que yo quisiera y le daba igual que fuera príncipe o no, pero cuando me casé con Minato él cambió esa ley-dijo Kushina-por eso comprometió a Naruto con otro príncipe

-pero tú no amabas al Rey Minato?-dijo Temari

-yo nunca le amado-dijo Kushina-yo le quería y le tenía mucho cariño, nos conocimos desde niños

-le querías, por que hablas en pasado-dijo Gaara

-por que por el tiempo ese cariño ha ido disminuyendo-dijo Kushina-por la forma en la que me trataba pero sobre todo por la forma que trataba a Naruto desde niño y desde que supo que es Doncel … por donde me había quedado, que me enfadé cuando me dijo que estaba prometida con Minato, entonces le prometí a mi padre que me casaría con él con la condición que me diera tiempo y él accedió, yo me fue de palacio para conocer el mundo y sobre todo pensar, llegué a Konoha y conocí a Tsunade y a Shizune, con el tiempo conocí a Fugaku-miró al nombrado-y después a su hijo Itachi y luego a su esposa Mikoto, Tsunade le encargó que me enseñara la aldea y sin darme cuenta empecé a sentir cosas por él que nunca había sentido, y sin darnos cuenta los dos nos gustamos, al cabo del tiempo me gustó y me quedé embarazada, yo nunca buscaba eso y lo que pasó yo supe que era una deshonra para mi futuro esposo, tuve a mi hijo-miró a Sai-y lo tuve que dejar por que si Minato se enterase me mataría, cuando llegué a palacio me dijeron que a mi padre le quedaban como un día de vida, murió, Minato y yo nos casamos y en la noche de bodas lo supo que él no fue el primero, pero no me dijo nada, y es cuando hizo la ley que las mujeres y Donceles no tengan derechos en nada aunque sea la Reina y como el varón mande en el Doncel asta en su propia vida o en ajenas, a si es como Minato va atrás de los Uchiha, por que tuve un hijo con Fugaku Uchiha que se llama Sai, nunca supo Minato donde estuve y de donde eran, asta que el destino o la coincidencia llevó a que Naruto llegará a esta aldea y que Minato supiera que los Uchiha vivan en este lugar

-y como supo Rey Minato sobre todo los miembros de la familia Uchiha-dijo Temari

-Obito Uchiha-dijo Kushina-él era pareja de Kakashi y es hermano menor de Fugaku, Obito nunca dijo de que aldea era, pero por lo que se Fugaku le contó sobre lo que teníamos y Obito se lo dijo a su pareja Kakashi y este se lo dijo a Minato, pero Obito no lo hizo con mala intención lo comentó a su pareja y este se lo dijo a Minato, yo a Obito le conocí y supe que era un buen Doncel, al cabo de unas semanas Obito desapareció-sonrió con tristeza-y esta es la historia-la pelirroja miró a Sai y se acercó a él-Sai, yo quería disculparme contigo, por que no he podido estar contigo desde el momento en que naciste-se le humedeció los ojos-no quería que te pasara nada, y por eso preferí que estuvieras con Fugaku, para que Minato no te hiciera nada, puede que tu vida haya sido difícil pero se que tu padre te lo ha facilitado al igual que Itachi, lo siento mucho Sai, no merezco ser tu madre-Sai la miraba con atención viendo las lágrimas de ella y sin pensarlo la abrazó

-mama, lo entiendo-susurró Sai separándose de la pelirroja-yo estado bien con papa, y prefiero esto antes de vivir en un palacio con alguien que te dice lo que tienes que hacer y con quien casarte

-tu eres mi primogénito-dijo Kushina

-majestad-dijo Gaara con seriedad-pues lo que tengo que hacer es ir a palacio, yo iré a Suna

-yo también voy-dijo Fugaku

-no-dijo Gaara serio-irá Kushina con Shizune y Temari y yo iré a Suna

-pero … por que no-dijo Sai

-es lo mejor-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa

Continuará ….

Otro capitulo mas que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber si os gusta como sigue la historia


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba aturdido, cuando se despertó completamente miró el lugar que era oscuro, se levantó del suelo frío y pasó su mano por la nuca recordando lo que había pasado y enfadándose

-maldito Kakashi, como se atrevió a golpearme?-miró mas detenidamente el lugar y tembló por que un escalofrío le vino a su cuerpo ya que ese lugar era frío, se acercó a las rejas y agarrándolas con sus manos y mirando si veía a alguien por ese lugar

-por fin despertaste, preciosura-dijo una voz grave y rasposa que al rubio le hizo temblar y miró hacia la derecha que había otra celda, vio que había otro hombre pero no podía verlo bien por la oscuridad del lugar-cual es tú nombre? Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos los tres-el rubio rodó los ojos pensando que esa persona no sabía contar-miñambre es Orochimaru-el rubio vio como el hombre se acercó a los barrotes que separaba a su celda y vio las uñas largas del hombre que agarraba los barrotes y el pelo largo y también se fijo en los ojos extraños de esa persona, el rubio tembló inconscientemente al ver como se relamía esa persona-no vas a decirme tu nombre, preciosura

-no … te importa-dijo el rubio con nerviosismo y con algo de temor

-que has hecho para que el maldito del Rey te trajera aquí-dijo con rencor Orochimaru-te resististe a lo que él quería al igual que el discípulo que tuvo? Ese chico tuvo que huir y ni siquiera Kakashi hizo nada

-de quien hablas-dijo Naruto sin entender-tengo entendido que los únicos discípulos del Rey son Kakashi y Rin

-también fue Obito Uchiha-dijo Orochimaru-ese chico lo pasó mal, a lo primero se resistía a los abusos de ese maldito Rey pero luego se dejaba ya que le amenazaba con hacer daño a su familia como a su pareja y el Rey solo lo hacía por venganza a los Uchiha

-que … quieres decir-dijo incrédulo Naruto acercándose al azabache de pelo largo

-eres joven por eso no sabes nada-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa-la Reina nuestra verdadera líder tuvo un desliz con un Uchiha y por eso el maldito del Rey los odia a todos y quiere acabar con la vida de cada uno-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y Orochimaru solo miró al lado de la pared con seriedad

-eso es mentira-dijo con enfado Naruto- mi ma … la Reina nunca haría algo a si

-eres joven y no sabes nada, chico-dijo Orochimaru sin dejar de mirar donde miraba-no hay duda es un Uchiha-Naruto no entendió ese último comentario y miró donde estaba mirando el azabache de pelo largo, solo pudo ver un bulto, no se movía pero se veía que estaba inconsciente ya que se notaba que era una persona y también podía ver que las manos de este bulto estaban agarradas con una especie de grilletes en la pared, Naruto volvió a mirar al hombre de pelo largo

-quien es-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-un Uchiha, tiene rasgo de ellos-dijo con seguridad Orochimaru-pobre, me da pena, debe de ser el bastardo, el maldito de Minato a tenido que saber donde estaban

-deja de molestar-gritó Naruto ya que no le gustaba a lo que se estaba refiriendo ese hombre que a parte tenía pinta de poco confiable, pero se notaba que sabía lo que se decía, el rubio dio unos pasos hacia el bulto que parecía que no quería despertarse

-que pena que estén estos barrotes o si no nos divertiríamos los dos juntos-dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa Orochimaru mirando el rubio y este lo miró durante unos segundos para luego ver el bulto para luego ponerse en cuclillas asta que el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto preocupado

-lo conoces-dijo Orochimaru extrañado

-que te han hecho-dijo Naruto para luego posar su mano por la mejilla de Sasuke con delicadeza ya que en el rostro tenía moratones y sangre seca-por que te han hecho algo a si-en ese momento se escuchó como alguien abría la celda del rubio, Orochimaru a ver de quien se trataba se alejó, Naruto no se movió ni un centímetro y solo miraba el rostro de Sasuke

-aléjate de él-ordenó una voz firme y el rubio supo quien era inmediatamente

-por que le habéis hecho esto-gritó enfadado Naruto encarando a la persona, Orochimaru veía lo que pasaba como lo escuchaba

-por que soy el Rey y se hace lo que yo diga

-eres un maldito-gritó Naruto, Minato por la furia que tenía le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al rubio menor que este cayó al suelo y con un hilillo de sangre en el labio y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos azules pero Naruto no iba a permitir que salieran y miraba a Minato con odio

-recuerda que soy el Rey-dijo con autoridad Minato-puedo mandar si quiero que acaben con tu vida

-ojala lo fueras hecho, a si no fuera tenido tus mal tratos desde el momento que nací-gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie

-no me interesó eso-dijo Minato con una sonrisa maliciosa, Naruto no entendió

-querías verme sufrir-dijo Naruto-soy tu hijo

-por eso no lo he hecho-dijo Minato sin quitar la sonrisa cínica-aunque desgraciadamente tengas mi sangre y sea un maldito Doncel- a Naruto con este comentario le empezaron a caer lágrimas sin poder contenerlas-no voy a permitir que el bastardo suba al trono-el Rey miró a Sasuke con odio, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido recordando las palabras de Orochimaru, miró a Sasuke con tristeza y luego a su padre que este le miraba con seriedad y viendo las lágrimas de tristeza de su hijo y de repente Minato sonrió maliciosamente-no me digas que tu querida madre nunca te dijo que se revolcaba con un Uchiha y de eso tuvo a su primogénito-Minato sonrió ampliamente-ese, es tu medio hermano-Naruto puso su mano en su boca para impedir un sollozo-te has revolcado con tu hermano, Naruto, eres igual que tu madre, no eres peor, por que tu te revuelcas con tu propio hermano

-yo … no sabía-dijo como pudo Naruto sin dejar de llorar

-pero él si sabía-dijo Minato

-que-dijo Naruto incrédulo

-desde el principio lo saben todos los Uchiha-dijo Minato con ira

-ellos, me dijeron que el medio hermano era Sai

-Sai-dijo sorprendido Minato pero no lo demostró-eso es lo que te hicieron ver, por que los Uchiha son ambiciosos y los que ellos querían es tratar bien el que sería el próximo Rey

-pero

-y seguro para que nadie se de cuenta hicieron que ese tal Sai sea el bastardo, para que yo no me percatase-dijo Minato-pero no te preocupes no de pende de mi de que ese bastardo muera al igual que tú-Naruto miró al suelo sin que las lágrimas parasen de salir de sus ojos-de pende de tu prometido Gaara … aunque si tarda en llegar yo podría matar a este bastardo-Naruto dejó de llorar

-no le hagas nada-gritó Naruto sin saber por que ya que por lo que le ha dicho su padre Sasuke lo sabía y en ningún momento le dijo nada, Minato al ver que su hijo defendía al Uchiha se acercó a su hijo y con fuerza lo agarró del cabello con fuerza, Naruto gritó de dolor, sabía que no tenía que dolerle por que estaba a acostumbrado desde siempre, con rapidez salieron de la celda sin que Minato soltara del cabello a Naruto, cuando cerró la celda Minato soltó al rubio menor contra la pared con fuerza y este volvió a gritar por el dolor al golpe, las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos sabiendo lo que vendría ahora

-nunca en mi presencia vuelvas a defender a un Uchiha-gritó con ira Minato golpeando con el puño a Naruto en la cara, que esta calló al suelo, volvió a coger por la ropa para estamparlo contra la pared y lego seguir golpeando la cabeza de Naruto contra la pared, Naruto gritaba por el dolor, su cara estaba ensangrentada y sus ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas y los tenía entre cerrados, Orochimaru solo estaba sentado en el suelo en su celda y con las manos en sus oídos para no escuchar los gritos y le dio pena que ese rubio fuera hijo del Rey, Sasuke al escuchar ruido despertó, se sintió extraño y recordó lo que pasó, movió sus manos y no pudo ya que las tenía encadenadas, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue los gritos de dolor que escuchaba fuera de la celda pero también la voz

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke con preocupación e intentando quitarse la cadena pero no podía

-no podrás ayudar a ese chico-dijo Orochimaru-el que lo está golpeando es el maldito del Rey, su propio padre-dejaron de escuchar los gritos y como unos pasos se alejaban del lugar, pero a los pocos minutos volvieron a escuchar pasos asta que vieron a una mujer que no conocían que cogió al rubio que no se movía ya que había quedado inconsciente por los golpes y se lo llevó del lugar

-donde se lo lleva?-preguntó Sasuke

-no lo se-dijo Orochimaru-es el príncipe lo llevará a sus aposentos-sonrió ante esto y miró a Sasuke-que mala suerte que te haya encontrado el bastardo del Rey

-por que lo dices?

-por que eres un Uchiha y el Rey los quiere a todos muertos-dijo Orochimaru el otro no dijo nada solo estaba preocupado por el estado del rubio y también por el destino de los dos

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Un carruaje iba lo mas rápido que podía por el bosque para llegar a su destino, las dos mujeres que estaban en el carruaje estaban preocupadas pero sobre todo asustadas sabían perfectamente de lo que era capaz Minato

-por que no les dijiste sobre lo de Obito, señora Kushina?

-tengo el presentimiento que la familia Uchiha no sabe nada de eso, Shizune-la pelirroja tenía las manos entre lazadas rogando por el bien estar de su hijo y por que no, sobre el otro chico

-creo que tienen derecho de saber Fugaku lo que le hacía Minato a Obito ya que es su hermano menor

-ni siquiera lo sabía Kakashi que era pareja-Shizune miró al suelo con tristeza-si se fuera enterado Kakashi fuera olvidado que Minato era el Rey y maestro y lo fuera matado-la morena suspiró-donde cree que está, Obito?

-no lo se-dijo Kushina-pero lo mejor que se quede donde está, habría muchos problemas

-ojala que Naruto esté bien-susurró Shizune con tristeza

-yo también lo espero-dijo Kushina del mismo modo que la morena

ººººººººººººººººººº

La familia Uchiha estaba con Tsunade en la casa de estos, la morena estaba nerviosa y andaba de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas

-porque nos tenemos que quedar aquí?-gritó Mikoto con preocupación-deberíamos de ir a palacio y sacar de ese lugar a Sasuke

-las ordenes del príncipe Gaara se tienen que acatar-dijo Tsunade seria pero se le notaba preocupada-Minato Namikaze es un hombre sin escrúpulos, si os aparecéis uno de vosotros allí os matará-miró a Sai que este estaba serio ya que parecía que pensaba al igual que Itachi-sobre todo a ti, Sai

-luchamos y ya está-dijo Mikoto-no quiero que mi hijo muera

-espero que te estés dando cuenta que el malo es Mikoto no Kushina-dijo Tsunade sin dejar de mirar a la morena

-se que durante años he estado diciendo que Minato es el mejor Rey y que Kushina era de lo peor-dijo seria Mikoto-pero debes de entenderme

-lo entiendo-dijo Tsunade seria-pero cuando dos personas se enamoran no pueden hacer nada-Mikoto no dijo nada y miró a su esposo

-por ella solo siento aprecio, Mikoto-dijo Fugaku-asta estoy creyendo que lo mejor que hicimos es tener un hijo juntos-Mikoto lo miró con enfado-lo digo por que gracias a eso el único hijo de Minato no puede ser Rey, ya que no hay una Ley que diga que los hijos fuera del matrimonio Real no puedan ser Reyes

-eso es-dijo con una sonrisa Itachi-Sai, al ser el primogénito de la Reina Kushina le convierte en el heredero al trono-el azabache de pelo largo miró a Sai con una sonrisa-él puede cambiar las Leyes

-Sai es Doncel-dijo Tsunade con seriedad-y Minato hizo una Ley para que los Donceles y mujeres no tengan derechos

-lo se-dijo Itachi sonriendo

-Itachi que quieres decir-dijo Mikoto sin comprender y Fugaku lo miraba de la misma forma, Sai solo seguía serio

-para que Sai suba al trono se debe de casar, y una vez casado el puede Reinar y cambiar las Leyes-dijo Itachi y Fugaku lo miró con seriedad, Mikoto sonrió y también Tsunade, Sai seguía igual

-estás diciendo que obligue a casarse a Sai con cualquier varón?-dijo enfadado Fugaku-me niego hacer eso

-pero padre-dijo Itachi-si hacemos eso, Sasuke no será asesinado ni tampoco Naruto

-depende del príncipe Gaara para que mueran o no-dijo Fugaku serio-y no estoy de acuerdo de que Sai se case con alguien al que no ama

-podría casarse con Gaara-dijo Tsunade y todos la miraron asta Sai que este la miró sorprendido y con un pequeño sonrojo que la rubio percibió al igual que Itachi

-Gaara está prometido con Naruto-dijo Fugaku

-eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

-Gaara está prometido con el primogénito de Kushina-dijo Sai por primera vez y todos le miraron y la rubia sonrió mas ampliamente ya que el sonrojo de Sai era mas evidente y todos lo notaron

-eso es cierto-dijo Mikoto incrédula

-Gaara me lo dijo-dijo Sai apenado

-a ti te gustaría casarte con Gaara-dijo Itachi acercándose a Sai y poniendo su mano en el hombro, Sai lo miró sonrojado

-Gaara no es tan serio como aparenta-dijo Sai, Fugaku no dejaba de observar a su hijo menor asta que sonrió

-por mi no hay problema sobre eso-dijo Fugaku

-enviaré un mensaje a Suna para que lo reciba Gaara y le diré-dijo Tsunade-seguro que a él no e importa casarse con alguien como Sai-sonrió la rubio marchándose del lugar

-si no estás seguro di lo-dijo Fugaku acercándose a Sai con seriedad

-no tengo problema, además si puedo hacer algo para que no le pase nada a Sasuke ni a Naruto, lo haré encantado-dijo sonriendo Sai

-te lo agradeceré siempre, Sai-dijo Itachi

-serás un buen Rey-dijo Mikoto sonriendo y todos la miraron y Sai con una pequeña sonrisa-te enseñaré como debes de comportarte con tu futuro esposo-guiñó un ojo a Sai que este se sonrojó

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó dos días y Gaara llegó a Suna y fue a su palacio, sin descansar ni nada llamó a uno de sus guardias

-ve a llamar a Obito Uchiha-dijo Gaara con seriedad al guardia que este sin decir nada se fue pero antes hizo una reverencia, en esos momentos entró otro guardia con un papel en la mano

-majestad-dijo haciendo una reverencia el guardia-le llegó este mensaje desde Konoha-el pelirrojo cogió el papel que le extendían y después hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que el guardia lo dejara solo, el guardia volvió hacer la reverencia y se fue, Gaara con seriedad desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer lo que le escribió Tsunade, a medida que leía Gaara sonrió para luego doblar el papel y marcharse a sus aposentos, una vez allí escribió la respuesta con una sonrisa, cuando acabó de escribir miró por el gran ventanal hacia el cielo ya que comenzaba a oscurecer, pasó una hora y tocaron a la puerta, Gaara dio permiso para que entrara y vio a su hermana Temari

-Gaara, Obito Uchiha ya llegó-dijo Temari, el pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza y los dos fueron hacia donde se encontraba Obito con el guardia que le había dicho que fuera a buscarlo, el Doncel parecía nervioso ya que no se esperaba que el príncipe le llamara con tanta urgencia, Gaara se acercó al guardia

-envía esto hacia Konoha-dijo Gaara con seriedad-y dile a la mucama que tendremos cinco personas en palacio, que prepare los aposentos … en tres días estarán los invitados

-a sus ordenes, majestad-dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia

-majestad-dijo Obito-a que me mandó a llamar?

-necesito que me ayudes en algunas cosas-dijo Gaara, el azabache lo miró sin entender y Temari solo tenía el semblante serio-es sobre Minato Namikaze-notó Gaara como Temari que Obito tembló

-no tengo nada que ver con esa persona-dijo Obito

-el fue tu maestro-dijo Gaara serio-y quiero saber todo sobre Minato Namikaze

-lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarle-susurró Obito con nerviosismo

-quiero deshacerme de él-dijo Gaara-y aunque no se el por que te fuiste de su Reino algo me dice que él por el odio que le tiene a los Uchiha hizo algo en contra de ti por tener el apellido Uchiha pero sobre todo ser hermano menor de Fugaku Uchiha-Obito abrió los ojos sorprendido-no le pertenece el trono a Minato Namikaze y quiero que pague por lo cruel que ha sido con casi todos los aldeanos

-usted se casará con su hijo por que …

-Obito-dijo Gaara cortando al azabache-sabes perfectamente que Kushina tiene otro hijo con tu hermano mayor … quiero que cada uno tenga lo que le pertenece, solo quiero lo justo para todos, asta para ti … solo dime la verdad de Minato Namikaze-Obito suspiró y decidió que debería contarle mas que nada por que el Reino de Suna lo acogió sin pedir nada a cambia

-de acuerdo-dijo Obito serio-le diré lo que se de Minato Namikaze y sus compinches-Gaara sonrió y Temari también

ºººººººººººººººº

Kushina estaba en palacio con Minato, ella estaba furiosa pero a la vez asustado ya que había llegado hacía un día y no sabía nada de su hijo ni tampoco del otro chico

-dime donde está Naruto, donde lo tienes encerrado-gritó Kushina furiosa

-no te lo diré-dijo Minato como si nada además que le divertía esta situación

-no le habrás hecho nada-dijo Kushina-es tú hijo

-puedo pensar que no lo es-dijo Minato serio, la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida

-como eres capaz de decirme tal cosa-dijo Kushina

-lo digo por tus antecedentes-dijo Minato con una sonrisa, la pelirroja apretó sus puños con furia

-por que-susurró Kushina y con los ojos aguados-antes no eras a si

-lo dices cuando éramos niños-dijo Minato acercándose a la pelirroja-actuación, querida, siempre quise poder y gracias a ti soy el Rey de este Reino, todos me temen y eso es lo que mas me agrada y disfruto ver las caras de terror de los subordinados de este Reino

-sus caras de terror-susurró Kushina-un Reino no se gobierna a si

-eso da lo mismo-dijo Minato-desde que me casé contigo quise dominar todo esto, por que crees que no mande a matarte a ti y a ese Uchiha como a los demás, pero pronto todos los que tienen ese apellido morirán

-eres un maldito-gritó Kushina con furia pero Minato la golpeó en la cara y esta cayó al suelo

-no me faltes el respeto, gracias a mi estas viva

-ojala me fueras matado-dijo con ira Kushina

-entonces no fueras tenido a tu adorado hijo Doncel-dijo de mala gana Minato-por que ni siquiera me diste un varón, si me lo fueras dado me fuera olvidado de todo

-yo me alegro que sea un Doncel-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa-a si no se parece a ti por lo malvado que eres-Minato solo la miró con seriedad

-no sueñes que te diré donde lo tengo-dijo Minato con odio-solo quiero ver el sufrimiento de él, y ese sufrimiento también es el tuyo y con eso me siento satisfecho

-no te habrás atrevido hacerle lo mismo que le hacías a Obito, verdad-gritó Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos temiéndose lo peor

-no te preocupes-dijo Minato-de esa forma solo me divertía con Obito por ser un Uchiha-y sin mas se fue el Rey riéndose a carcajada, la pelirroja que aún estaba en el suelo solo pudo mirar como el rubio se iba de su vista y apretó los puños golpeando el suelo con ira

-señora Kushina-la pelirroja vio que Kakasi estaba atrás de ella

-desde cuando estás aquí?-dijo Kushina levantándose con la ayuda de Kakashi

-desde hace un rato-dijo Kakashi y la pelirroja lo miró-Minato no se dio cuenta-a la pelirroja le extrañó que ese hombre dijera ante su presencia el nombre del Rey, pero notó también en la voz de este algo de rencor-explíqueme lo de Obito

-no es nada-dijo Kushina con un suspiro

-quiero saberlo-dijo Kakashi-siempre creí que se fue por mi, por que actúe como idiota, pero al escuchar esta conversación creo que no a sido por eso, si no por algo que le hacía Minato-la pelirroja miró al peli plata con intensidad

-esto solo lo supe por casualidad al igual que Shizune-dijo Kushina seria-y yo fui la que le dijo que se fuera de aquí para que Minato no siguiera haciéndole daño por ser el hermano menor de Fugaku

-cuénteme, por favor-dijo Kakashi

-de acuerdo-dijo Kushina-pero prométeme que no harás nada estúpido, por lo menos no ahora

-se lo prometo-dijo con seriedad Kakashi

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En una de las habitaciones estaba Minato Namikaze con una de las mucamas de confianza

-que es lo que es tan importante, Mia-dijo con frialdad Minato

-se trata de Naruto-dijo la mujer castaña de ojos claros

-sabes que no me interesa nada lo que le pase a ese Doncel-dijo Minato, la mujer ni se inmutó ante esas palabras, solo sonrió

-le conté, que Naruto en estos días se encontraba mal-dijo Mia seria

-continua-dijo Minato sin ningún interés

-Naruto está embarazado-dijo Mia sonriendo ampliamente por la reacción de su Rey que era de sorpresa para luego enfurecerse

-maldita sea-dijo con ira Minato-es igual que su madre

-ese bastardo que tiene en su vientre es de un Uchiha, verdad majestad-dijo Mia, el Rey la miró con odio

-desgraciadamente si-dijo Minato-escúchame, Mia, tú eres la única que sabe donde está Naruto a parte de mi-la mujer afirmó con la cabeza-no quiero que nadie lo sepa

-si hace falta moriré y nadie sabrá donde está Naruto-dijo Mia y Minato sonrió-que vas hacer con ese bastardo?

-le daré esa noticia yo mismo a Naruto-dijo Minato con malicia-y depende a su reacción decidiré lo que le espera a ese bastardo

-que quiere decir-dijo Mia

-que si Naruto acepta a ese bastardo, yo me encargaré personalmente para que no nazca-dijo Minato-y si Naruto no lo acepta estoy seguro que hará cualquier cosa para que no nazca-la mujer sonrió-Naruto cree que Sasuke Uchiha es su hermano y ese es motivo para él para que ese bastardo no nazca y dejará de alimentarse el solo y a si será un aborto natural

-me gusta como suena-dijo Mia con una sonrisa

-después le diré que Sasuke Uchiha no es su hermano, si no que es Sai Uchiha y eso le matará-dijo Minato riendo para luego acercarse a la castaña y agarrándola de la cintura para besarla en los labios bruscamente ella le correspondió de la misma forma

Continuará …

Me tardé y os pido disculpa … espero que os haya gustado este capítulo … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Naruto miraba por la ventana, era pequeña y estaba en una habitación también pequeña, no la reconocía pero supo que era una de las habitaciones escondidas que tenía a lo alto del castillo, el rubio suspiró con tristeza, y se dirigió a un pequeño baño que había en esa habitación mirándose en el espejo, se observó el rostro y vio unos cuantos moratones en la cara, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir no por el dolor de los golpes que le daba su padre si no por el dolor que sentía en su corazón, su padre le odiaba desde que era un niño y no sabía el por que exactamente pero se hacía a la idea que era por ser Doncel, también sentía dolor por lo de su madre ya que nunca le dijo que tenía otro hermano y que este era Sasuke Uchiha, al pensar en este su dolor aumentó por que se había enamorado de este, su hermano y no solo eso habían tenido relaciones y eso estaba mal, sus lágrimas ante esto resbalaban con mas rapidez y no entendía por que se sentía tan sentimental y sobre todo llorón ya que él no lo era, se quitó las lágrimas con su puño y salió del baño y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo, en ese momento entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo, Naruto se sentó en la cama mirando a la persona que había entrado, que era Minato que este estaba serio

-por que me tienes aquí encerrado-dijo Naruto y Minato sonrió-ya se que merezco morir, por que no lo haces de una vez

-solo quería comunicarte el por que te has encontrado mal estos días

-y desde cuando te preocupas por mi?

-Naruto siempre me he preocupado por ti-dijo Minato viendo como su hijo bajaba la cabeza sin creerse lo que él le había dicho

-di lo que tengas que decir y déjame solo-dijo Naruto con tristeza mirando hacia abajo

-seré directo-dijo Minato con seriedad y con una pizca de burla-como has hecho cosas indebidas con tu medio hermano eso tiene consecuencias-Minato notó como Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza y le temblaban-estás embarazado-Minato solo lo miraba sin pestañear, Naruto al sentir eso abrió los ojos sorprendido y las lágrimas empezaron a salir, Minato sonrió con malicia-debes de estar muy feliz, tener un hijo bastardo con tu propio hermano-Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza-te dejaré solo para que decidas lo que quieres hacer con ese bastardo-Minato se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar y abrió la puerta pero antes de salir miró a Naruto con malicia y después se fue cerrando la puerta con llave

Naruto se acurrucó en la cama sin dejar de llorar, la noticia de su embarazo lo había dejado devastado, su vida no podía ir peor, desde el momento que nació y su padre se enteró de que era Doncel lo despreciaba y lo maltrataba psicológicamente y físicamente, su madre siempre hacia que se sintiera mejor pero no lo lograba, luego se entera que su madre tuvo un hijo con otro hombre y él se enamoró de este y para rematar estaba embarazado del hijo mayor de su madre, Naruto se puso sus brazos por su tripa como un abrazo y apretó fuertemente

-él sabía que éramos hermanos-susurró con tristeza Naruto y sin dejar de llorar-como que me hizo esto-se apretaba cada vez mas fuerte su tripa-no quiero a este niño, no lo quiero-se quitó los brazos de su tripa para darse la vuelta y quedar boca abajo, y dar fuerte mente con sus puños en el colchón por la rabia que sentía-te odio, te odio con todas mis fuerzas, Sasuke Uchiha y también a tu hijo

ºººººººººººººº

Ya había pasado desde su encierro tres meses, Sasuke ya no estaba encadenado, pero su cuerpo como su cara estaban llenos de moratones y sangre, ya que por ordenes del Rey Minato los guardias iban a su celda y lo golpeaban asta que estos se cansaban y algunas veces asta el mismo Rey le golpeaba, Orochimaru otro que estaba en la celda de al lado se compadecía del Uchiha

-tengo que salir de este lugar-dijo Sasuke mas para él que para el otro sujeto

-eso es muy complicada, niño-dijo Orochimaru-y menos siendo quien eres-Sasuke le miró, no solían hablar mucho en el tiempo que ha estado en ese lugar, solo le preguntaba Orochimaru después de que le golpearan si estaba bien

-quien crees quien soy-dijo Sasuke ya que notó algo de burla

-quien más, el hijo bastardo de la Reina, un Uchiha y el maldito de Minato los odia a todos, a jurado que mataría a todos que tuvieran ese apellido

-crees que soy el hijo de la Reina-dijo Sasuke para luego sonreír-estás equivocado, Orochimaru, soy un Uchiha pero no soy la persona que crees que soy-Orochimaru lo miró con seriedad-pues el Rey le dijo a su hijo que tu eras su hermano bastardo-Sasuke se sorprendió-y no solo le dijo eso

-que le dijo-dijo Sasuke agarrando los barrotes de la celda del otro

-te interesa mucho ese Doncel-dijo Orochimaru sentándose en el suelo-por lo que se y rumores es que Minato Namikaze odia a su propio hijo por ser Doncel, él quería un varón, siempre lo a maltratado desde que era un niño, eso ya lo sabes por que tú mismo lo escuchaste la vez que despertaste-Sasuke cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar los gritos de dolor que hacía Naruto

-Naruto, es alguien especial-dijo Sasuke

-creo que mas que especial-dijo con una sonrisa Orochimaru, Sasuke suspiró

-que le dijo-miró al suelo Sasuke después de sentarse

-le dijo que tú sabías que erais hermanos-Sasuke al escuchar esto apretó sus puños-ese chico debe odiarte en estos momentos

-yo no sabía nada-dijo Sasuke con un suspiro-antes de que me trajeran aquí sospechábamos tanto Sai como mi hermano mayor que Sai era hijo de la Reina y ahora estoy seguro que es a si y que Minato sabe perfectamente que Sai es el hijo de la Reina, no se por que le habrá dicho algo a si a Naruto

-te lo he dicho-dijo Orochimaru-por que odia a su hijo y por que odia a todos los Uchiha y quiere que su hijo los odie también-Sasuke lo miró y Orochimaru también-si yo estuviera en tu lugar, pensaría en como salir de este lugar y sacar a ese pobre chico de aquí antes que el maldito Minato lo mate o los mate a los dos-sonrió el azabache de pelo largo-aunque no se por que tú estás vivo

-por que no puede matarme-dijo Sasuke-depende de Gaara que es el prometido de Naruto

-entonces le has quitado la pureza al príncipe antes de que lo hiciera su prometido-dijo sonriendo Orochimaru-no se si darte la enhorabuena o compadecerme de ti

-y tú que has hecho para estar aquí-dijo Sasuke para cambiar de tema, el azabache mayor solo lo miró durante unos segundos para luego mirar hacia arriba

-por nada en concreto-Sasuke lo miró sin comprender-no soy alguien que le guste este Rey, mas bien la que me gusta es la Reina ya que ella es la verdadera quien tiene que gobernar o si no su primogénito-Sasuke solo lo miró y no dijo nada mas

ººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana ese era su pasatiempo, hacía una hora una mujer la de siempre le trajo la comida y él no la probó, se sentía tan vacío tan lleno de dolor que solo pensaba que lo mejor que le ocurriese era morir, había hecho la mas grande deshonra para el reino y no solo al reino si no a su familia y a él mismo, se odiaba a él mismo en todo los sentidos pero sobre todo cuando se miraba su cuerpo ya que su tripa estaba aumentando, odiaba que eso pasara y no se alimentaba como debía ser por ese mismo motivo, la puerta se abrió, Naruto no miró quien era solo podía ser su padre o esa mujer y a él no le interesaba nada

-no vas a comer-dijo la mujer y el rubio no la contestó-deberías de hacerlo para que ese bastardo nazca sano y fuerte-dijo con burla y el rubio cerró los ojos con una suspiro y los abrió lentamente-no me digas que quieres que muera-sonrió la mujer-sabes que habría alguna consecuencia por zorrear y esa tripa que te va creciendo es la consecuencia por follar con tu hermano-la mujer siguió observando al rubio que a este le caían las lágrimas por su rostro-como no quieres comer me lo llevaré y te lo traeré para que cenes y si no te lo comes te lo volveré a traer para desayunar y a si sucesivamente-la mujer cogió la comida-teníamos pensado tanto tu padre como yo que si comías te llevaríamos para que vieras a tu amorcito para que le digas sobre el producto de vuestro amor-sonrió con malicia y se fue cerrando la puerta con llave, Naruto al sentir la puerta suspiró con pesar ya que cada vez que esa mujer iba le decía ese tipo de cosas

ºººººººº

Gaara estaba en su palacio en Suna, junto a él estaba Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sai y Obito, este último se notaba que estaba nervioso

-Gaara, no deberíamos de tardar tanto en ir a donde está Naruto y Sasuke, el Rey a podido hacerles algo-dijo Sai con seriedad-o puede matarlos-había pasado ya tiempo y la familia Uchiha por la confianza que le tenían a Gaara dejaron las formalidades con él cuando estaban a solas con él o con la hermana mayor de Gaara, Temari

-eso no pasará-dijo serio Gaara-si lo hiciera tendría muchos problemas Minato ya que yo tengo que estar presente y decidir el destino de ellos dos

-pero por que esperar tanto tiempo-dijo Mikoto preocupada-puede que le hayan hecho algo a Sasuke

-lo único que le han podido hacer es golpearlo-dijo Gaara

-pero …

-debemos de confiar-dijo Fugaku cortando a Mikoto

-lo primero que deberías hacer Gaara es casarte con Sai lo antes posible-dijo Obito serio, los dos aludidos le miraron y el azabache se sonrojó-para que Sai pueda llegar al trono y quitar a Minato

-y hacerle pagar todo le que ha hecho, pero sobre todo a su propio hijo y a ti, tío Obito-dijo Itachi con seriedad

-yo no quiero volver a recordar lo que me hizo-dijo Obito en un susurro y fue escuchado por todos

-yo no lo permitiré-dijo Gaara

-y yo tampoco-dijo Fugaku-eres mi hermano menor y ese pagará por todo lo que ha hecho y lo que le estará haciendo a Sasuke

-me preocupa mas lo que le está haciendo a Naruto-dijo Obito-le pondrá en contra de todos los Uchiha pero sobre todo de Sasuke

-que crees que le estará diciendo-dijo Mikoto con preocupación

-conociendo a Minato y sabiendo de la existencia de Sai, estoy seguro que le habrá contado todo modificando algunas cosas-dijo Obito

-que tipo de cosas-dijo Sai

-podría decirle que su medio hermano es Sasuke en vez de Sai-dijo Obito

-no creo que caiga tan bajo-dijo Sai

-se nota que no lo conoces a Minato-dijo Obito

-cambiando de tema-dijo Mikoto-cuando será la boda?

-cuanto antes mejor-dijo Gaara

-y cuando estéis casados haremos el plan para que Minato se largue del Reino-dijo Fugaku

-mandaré a los sirvientes que empiecen con los preparativos-dijo Gaara mirando a Sai con una sonrisa y este se sonrojó con un pequeño sonrojo y Mikoto lo notó y sonrió

-ayudaré en los preparativos-dijo Mikoto

-tengo ganas de ver la cara de Minato cuando le diga que me casé con el primogénito de la Reina Kushina-dijo Gaara

ºººººººººººººº

Kushina estaba en unas de las habitaciones de palacio con Shizune, las dos estaban preocupadas y nerviosas, la pelirroja tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado

-he buscado por todo el palacio y ni rastro de Naruto-dijo Shizune

-donde lo tendrá Minato-dijo Kushina-estoy tan preocupada que le haya hecho algo

-Kushina, no te preocupes-dijo Shizune-seguro que está bien, Naruto es muy fuerte

-lo se-dijo Kushina-pero puede aunque sea fuerte llegue a un punto que se derrumbe … tenemos que buscarlo en cualquier lugar, tengo miedo y tengo un mal presentimiento

-que quieres decir?

-algo me dice que Naruto va hacer algo que se va arrepentir y que Minato tiene mucho que ver

-por que crees eso-dijo Shizune

-conozco a Minato, odia a todo lo que tiene que ver con los Uchiha y si él sabe que Naruto tuvo algo con un Uchiha hará todo lo posible para que Naruto odie a ese Uchiha-dijo Kushina-no entiendo por que Minato cambió tanto

-el poder, Kushina, eso cambia a las personas

-lo se-dijo Kushina con tristeza-pero si yo hice algo por que lo tiene que pagar con Naruto que es su hijo y con otras personas

-y si Minato tiene a Naruto en la mazmorra-dijo Shizune con seriedad-o en los calabozos?

-no había pensado en eso-dijo Kushina-pero en las mazmorras que están arriba el que tiene la llave es Minato, pero Minato es capaz de encerrar en un lugar a si a Naruto? Eso es para delincuentes

-Kushina sabes de lo es capaz de hacer Minato-dijo Shizune con seriedad

-iré a los calabozos-dijo Kushina-y también haré una visita a Sasuke Uchiha para saber como está y si él sabe algo de Naruto aunque eso lo dudo

-iré a las mazmorras de arriba-dijo Shizune y Kushina le afirmó con la cabeza

Continuará ….

Se que he tardado y os pido disculpas … espero que os haya gustado este capítulo … comentar para saber vuestra opinión … asta el próximo capítulo

_**Feliz Navidad a **__**todos y todas **_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Kushina iba a dirigirse a los calabozos de palacio pero vio a Minato que se puso delante de la pelirroja

-donde vas?-dijo Minato con seriedad

-necesito aire fresco-dijo Kushina ya que no quería que Rey supiera que iba a visitar a Sasuke por si en ese lugar estaba su hijo, Minato solo se la quedó mirando durante varios segundos asta que sonrió con malicia

-me da igual lo que hagas-dijo Minato pasando por el lado de la pelirroja

-dime donde tienes a Naruto-dijo Kushina a ver si esta vez le decía donde tenía a su hijo y escuchó una carcajada del rubio y la pelirroja se dio la vuelta para encararlo ya que el rubio se giró

-no te comenté nada de ese asunto-dijo Minato serio

-que es lo que me tenías que decir-dijo Kushina con temor a lo que le dijera el rubio

-se ve que no-dijo Minato-la verdad es que no se como ocurrió-sonrió el Rey-pero un día entré a la habitación donde tenía a Naruto para que aprenda a no escaparse y no seguir los pasos de su madre y desgraciadamente no respiraba, estaba muerto-Kushina abrió los ojos sorprendida y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza

-es mentira-gritó con desesperación Kushina-lo dices para hacerme daño

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo Minato como si nada-pero lo encontré sin vida y decidí incinerarlo

-no, mientes-gritó Kushina y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos-Naruto no está muerto-cerró los puños con fuerza por la ira que sentía en ese momento-tú lo mataste

-me da igual si crees que lo maté yo, la cuestión es que está muerto por los pecados que a cometido

-mi hijo-susurró con tristeza Kushina poniéndose las manos en la cara-como has podido hacerle algo a si, es tú hijo tú único hijo-gritó quitándose las manos de su cara

-y Doncel-dijo Minato con frialdad-los Donceles no sirven para nada, solo sirven-sonrió con malicia-para follar y es mejor que esté muerto-se giró y se fue a paso lento con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios Minato, Kushina solo se le quedó mirando y las lágrimas seguían resbalándola por su mejilla

ºººººººººººº

Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto ya no lloraba por que se le había acabado las lágrimas o eso pensaba el rubio, inconscientemente puso su mano en su vientre algo abultado y lo acarició, tenía ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas no le salían y solo se mordió el labio inferior, con su otra mano se acarició el labio y también su mejilla ya que los tenía irritados y con cortes por algún golpe que le daba esa mujer que siempre venía o si no su padre Minato

-un hijo-susurró Naruto con tristeza-en otras circunstancias me alegraría tanto-cerró su puño con fuerza y lo alzó para luego con rapidez golpearse el vientre pero antes de darse paró inconscientemente-por que eres tan resistente-dijo con rabia y dando golpes a la cama con el puño cerrado-no me alimento como debe ser, me golpean y tú no te mueres-gritó esto último-no entiendes que tu vida será miserable y asta peor que la mía-se dio la vuelta en la cama poniéndose boca abajo-te odio, a ti y a tu padre a los dos

-si hablas asta solo-dijo la mujer-eso es síntoma de demencia, debería decirle a Minato que te quemen en la hoguera-sonrió con burla la mujer, Naruto se levantó de la cama

-por que no te vas a zorrear con Minato, Mia-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa la mujer al escuchar esto golpeó a Naruto en la cara con gran fuerza que este cayó en la cama, y de la herida que tenía en la mejilla por el golpe recibido le empezó a salir sangre, pero Naruto no hizo caso a eso solo la miró con arrogancia-Minato sabe que eres hombre en vez de mujer-Mia ante esto lo cogió del cabello y con gran fuerza estampo la cabeza de Naruto en la pared y a si reiteradas veces, Naruto al segundo golpe ya no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a gritar por el dolor y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir, a parte que su vista se estaba poniendo borrosa pero él sonrió, estaba buscando ese maltrato, la verdad es que no se solía defender por varios motivos, no quería gastar energías innecesarias y tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacerlo ya que su alimentación no era buena, Naruto con su sonrisa en el rostro sintió como la mujer lo dejó de golpear sintiendo como la sangre bajaba por su rostro y la miró-por que no sigues golpeándome? Se que puedes hacerlo mejor, zorra-Mia estaba llena de ira y no pensaba odiaba a ese crío desde que era un niño ya que todos los sirvientes le adoraba y ella dejó de ser el centro de atención de todos incluso de Minato, este decía que odiaba a su hijo Doncel pero aunque lo odiaba y ella sabía que era cierto el Rey solo tenía ojos para Naruto aunque sea solo para hacerle sufrir y muchas veces a ella la dejaba de lado, pensando esto Mia si estaba llena de ira ahora estaba mas, empezó a golpear al rubio sin compasión por todo su cuerpo y asta cogió alguna cosa de la habitación para golpearle mas fuerte, Naruto solo gritaba de dolor pero de vez en cuando sonreía, sabía que provocando a esa mujer le golpearía y a sí por los golpes recibidos perdería a ese bebe que estaba esperando

ººººººººººººººº

Kushina después de recuperarse najó a los calabozos, habló con el guardia que los custodiaba y entró en donde estaba Sasuke Uchiha y la dejó sola con él, el azabache al verla solo la miraba con seriedad y frialdad

-no se si te acuerdas de mi, soy Kushina la madre de Naruto-dijo con tristeza y con ganas de volver a llorar pero no lo permitió y seguro que si ese lugar hubiera mas iluminación se vería sus ojos rojos por el llanto, la mujer miró el lugar como buscando algo, pero al no encontrarlo miró al suelo con un suspiro de tristeza-no está aquí-susurró

-no se a quien estás buscando, pero en esta celda solo estoy yo-dijo Sasuke fríamente, la mujer lo miró para luego mirar al lado que reconoció a un hombre

-Orochimaru, eres tú?-dijo Kushina incrédula, el aludido miró hacia la celda vecina y miró primero al azabache que no dejaba de mirar a la mujer con frialdad y luego miró a la mujer pelirroja conociéndola al instante

-Majestad-dijo Orochimaru y la pelirroja se acercó

-no me llames a si, puedes llamarme por mi nombre-dijo Kushina y vio la media sonrisa del azabache de pelo largo-durante este tiempo has estado aquí encerrado?

-si-dijo Orochimaru-Minato me encerró en este lugar

-Minato le dijo a Jiraya que habías muerte por un ataque enemigo-dijo Kushina sorprendida y luego sonrió-cuando Jiraya se entere se pondrá feliz … pero no entiendo el por que te metió en este lugar Minato-la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida-él se enteró?

-si-dijo Orochimaru con enfado

-no sabía nada y te aseguro que Jiraya tampoco-dijo Kushina

-lo se-dijo Orochimaru-el problema es Minato-Sasuke seguía la conversación sin entender e iba a intervenir pero el otro azabache de pelo largo se adelantó-a que has venido a estos lugares-sonrió

-no se si este joven te ha contado algo-dijo Kushina señalando al Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa pero triste

-no mucho-dijo Orochimaru serio

-lo que pasa es que Minato ha hecho algo horrible-dijo Kushina apretando los puños con fuerza mirando al suelo

-siempre ha hecho cosas horrible-dijo Orochimaru y la pelirroja lo miró-o si no acuérdate lo que le hacía a Obito Uchiha

-no tiene perdón-dijo Kushina-pero esta vez se lo ha hecho a mi hijo, a su hijo su propia sangre

-que le ha hecho Naruto-dijo preocupado y enfadado Sasuke cogiendo de los hombros con fuerza a la mujer

-no se si es verdad-dijo Kushina con lágrimas resbalándola por la mejilla y Sasuke vio que la mujer tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado-no encontraba a Naruto por ningún lado por eso decidí venir a este lugar por si estaba aquí, pero antes de venir Minato me ha dicho que mi Naruto-lloró con mas fuerza y desesperación-mi hijo está muerto-la mujer siguió llorando, Sasuke deslizó sus manos de los hombros de la mujer asta no tocarla con lentitud y con los ojos muy abiertos, Orochimaru que lo escuchó solo negaba con la cabeza apenado-no quiero creerle, pero Minato es capaz, siempre le ha tratado mal por ser Doncel él quería un varón y yo no se lo di … Minato a matado a mi hijo y yo no he podido hacer nada, siempre fui muy cobarde solo por el desliz que tuve antes de casarme

-no puede ser-susurró Sasuke sin creérselo y miraba el lugar como si estuviera en shock-él no está muerto-se apoyó en la pared y sonrió por no llorar-siempre pensé que mi padre me odiaba por que siempre estaba por Sai y ahora me doy cuenta cuando un padre odia un hijo-se pasó su mano por el cabello-no me creo que esté muerto y para creérmelo tengo que ver su cuerpo-Kushina lo miró

-tienes razón-dijo Kushina dejando de llorar-Minato me dijo que lo había incinerado no creo que encontremos nada

-insisto, Naruto no está muerto-dijo con seguridad Sasuke y Kushina lo miró durante varios segundos y sonrió

-le quieres, verdad-dijo Kushina afirmando lo dicho y Sasuke solo la miró con una sonrisa-te pido perdón si en algún momento de tu vida te hice daño, era joven cuando tu padre y yo …

-no quiero saber mas-dijo Sasuke cortándola-eso es cosa vuestra y es el pasado y por mi todo esta bien al igual que mi hermano Itachi

-gracias-susurró Kushina

-yo creo que puede estar vivo-dijo Orochimaru y los otros dos lo miraron-Minato dijo de mi que estaba muerto y miradme estoy vivo-hizo gestos con sus manos en su cuerpo y Kushina sonrió-puede haber dicho eso solo por hacerte daño y le interesa que creáis que está muerto y no lo está por el simple hecho que está escondiendo algo de Naruto que no quiere que sepamos

-seguiré buscando por todo el palacio-dijo Kushina-el palacio es muy grande y tiene muchos pasadizos como habitaciones ocultas, pero daré a donde está Naruto-miró a Sasuke con seriedad-Sasuke-este la miró seriamente ya que ella lo miraba de la misma forma-dentro de unos días volveré aquí y os sacaré de este lugar, contactaré con Jiraya y él os ayudará y a mi también

-quien es Jiraya?-dijo Sasuke serio

-el padre de Minato-dijo Kushina y vio la mala cara que puso el Uchiha

-el abuelo de Naruto-dijo Orochimaru-es un buen tipo-sonrió

-es de confianza-dijo Kushina-será mejor que me valla no quiero que Minato sospeche que estoy aquí con vosotros dos -se giró para irse

-Kushina-dijo Sasuke y la mujer lo miró-eres diferente a como yo creía-la mujer sonrió

-y tú no eres lo que aparentas-dijo Kushina-Naruto no tiene tan mal gusto-le guiñó un ojo y Sasuke se sonrojó-dentro de unos días vendré y os secaré de este lugar, pero antes tengo que contactar con Jiraya … por favor resistir sobre todo tú Sasuke

-intentar encontrar a Naruto-dijo Sasuke y la pelirroja salió de la celda

ººººººººººººººººººº

En el palacio, mas específicamente Suna, en el gran salón se encontraba personas allegadas a Gaara y algunos de los aldeanos mas cercanos de Sai ya que estos dos estaban celebrando su boda, no era un momento de mucha alegría sobre todo para los Uchiha ya que Sasuke no estaba presente y no sabían lo que estaba pasando con él, el cura bendició a los que contraían nupcias, los dos Sai y Gaara se sonreían con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad pero los fuera gustado casarse en un momento que no fuera tan triste para algunos, Sai miraba en el salón que estaba, era grande y con lujos, con mesas grandes repletas de comida vio a Chouji uno de sus amigos que no se despegaba de la mesa y sonrió, también vio a Temari que hablaba con Shikamaru que este parecía que estaba aburrido pero las personas que lo conocían bien sabían que no era a si, también vio a Kiba y a Hinata que hablaban y ella tenía un pequeño sonrojo, Sai siempre supo que estos dos se gustaban pero eran tímidos y les costaba decir los sentimientos que sentían, bailando estaba Tenten y Neji se hablaban en susurros, Sai pensó que hacían una buena pareja y miró a Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa pensando que era la persona con la que quería compartir toda su vida

-Sai, felicidades-el mencionado miró a la persona que era un rubio de pelo largo con ojos azules que estaba acompañado por un pelirrojo y otro mas grande

-gracias Deidara-dijo Sai

-te has conseguido un buen partido-dijo el mas grande de los tres

-Kisame no lo digas de esa forma-le regaño el rubio

-el que se ha llevado un buen partido soy yo-dijo Gaara mirando a Sai dulcemente y este miró al suelo avergonzado

-la verdad es que tienes razón-dijo el pelirrojo que estaba al lado de Kisame

-cuando quiere Sasori puede ser amable-dijo Kisame-nos alegra mucho que te hayas casado y espero que seas feliz

-gracias-solo dijo Sai avergonzado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tales cosas y nunca se fuera imaginado que se casaría

-no molestéis a mi hermano-dijo Itachi que llegó-felicidades Sai, Gaara, estoy seguro que seréis felices-abrazó a Sai con cariño y se acercó a su oído-si este te hace algo que no quieres me lo dices que le daré su merecido-y lo dejó de abrazar

-Gaara es una buena persona, Itachi-dijo Sai-lo que me entristece es que Sasuke no esté aquí, al igual que Kushina y Naruto

-deberías de acostumbrarte de decirla, mama-dijo Deidara-no me puedo creer que de ser un humilde campesino ahora seas el Rey que gobernará el País del Fuego

-no se si estaré preparado para eso-dijo con pena Sai-no se lo que tengo que hacer

-sabrás que hacer-dijo con una sonrisa Gaara-y yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en todo

-y demostraras aunque seas Doncel que serás un buen gobernante-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa y los demás afirmaron con la cabeza menos Gaara que solo le sonrió

-lo que quiero ver es la cara de Minato cuando te presentes ante él-dijo Gaara-y le reclames el lugar que te pertenece

-y todo cambiará a mejor-dijo Kisame

-por eso tenemos que celebrar que es el fin de esta era para que entre otra y que será mucho mejor-dijo Sasori y Sai sonrió y volvió a mirar el lugar y vio a Ino sonrojada por algo que le dijo Chouji, pero lo que mas le extrañó fue a Lee que parecía decaído y sin pensarlo después de disculparse con los que estaban con él se dirigió donde estaba Lee

-Lee-dijo Sai este le miró

-felicidades, Sai

-gracias, por que esa cara?-dijo Sai

-es que estoy tan decepcionado con lo que hizo Sakura-dijo Lee-nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer tal cosa solo por hacer daño a Sasuke, ella desde un principio sabía como era él

-si pero se encaprichó de Sasuke-dijo Sai-pero mira el lado bueno como lo hago yo-sonrió y el otro lo miró sin comprender

-no te entiendo-dijo Lee

-que gracias a lo que hizo yo me estoy casando con una persona admirable y buena aunque demasiado precipitado y se que tengo una madre que nunca a podido estar conmigo, tengo otro hermano y que tengo un Reino el cual tengo que gobernar-dijo Sai-se que siempre has estado interesado en Sakura, solo dala tiempo para que piense lo que ha hecho, se que ella no es mala solo quería vengarse de Sasuke … un día de estos les pedirá disculpas a los dos y se dará cuenta que al que quiere de verdad es a ti, si lo digo es por que a ti siempre te ha tratado diferente que a los demás

-tu crees eso, Sai?

-si-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-sabes, vas a ser el mejor Rey que vallamos a tener-dijo Lee mas animado-los aldeanos de Konoha vamos a estar orgullosos de ti

-ese es el ánimo-dijo Sai

-y entre todos vamos a rescatar de las garras de ese Minato a Sasuke y a Naruto-dijo Lee sonriendo abiertamente y con el puño en alto, Sai solo le sonrió y sintió como alguien le agarraba del brazo y lo alejó de la multitud

-Kiba, que te pasa-dijo serio Sai

-quería hablar contigo de algo importante-dijo Kiba

-a donde has dejado a Shino?-preguntó con picardía Sai

-no quiero hablar de él, no para de acosarme-dijo con un puchero Kiba

-mas quisieras tú-susurró Sai

-que has dicho-dijo Kiba-es igual, lo que te quería decir es que esta noche

-esta noche que-dijo Sai sin comprender

-la noche de bodas idiota-dijo Kiba y Sai se sonrojó fuertemente y el castaño sonrió burlón-vas a ser el primero de nosotros que se case y que tenga noche de bodas … no estás nervioso?-Kiba estaba emocionado pero miró a Sai a la cara que estaba mas pálido de lo que solía estar y con los ojos muy abiertos-no te lo habías planteado

-no … no creo que esté preparado para eso-dijo Sai tímidamente

-pero debes de entregarte a tu esposo-dijo Kiba sin comprender-y yo que mañana iba a venir a visitarte para que me expliques para cuando me case yo no quedar en ridículo, para eso estás tú, tu quedarás en ridículo-empezó a reír escandalosamente y se cayó cuando vio el pánico en el rostro de Sai-perdona, solo bromeaba, pero Gaara comprenderá, crees que él antes a tenido alguna experiencia?-el semblante de Sai volvió a cambiar a tristeza bajando la mirada-lo siento otra vez, a veces hablo y no se lo que digo-si le explicas comprenderá y será dulce contigo o lo dejará a cuando estés preparado-Sai miró a Kiba con una sonrisa-estoy tan feliz por ti-los dos se abrazaron

-gracias, Kiba-dijo Sai-ni sueñes que te explique algo para que tu primera vez con Shino sea penoso

-como te atreves-dijo Kiba viendo como Sai se alejaba y se puso al lado de Gaara que este le sonrió

Las horas pasaron rápido y la fiesta se fue acabando, los recién casados se dirigieron a la habitación en la que compartirían los dos, Sai estaba temeroso y se quedó en la puerta y Gaara empezó a quitarse la parte de arriba

-esto da una calor-dijo Gaara y miró a Sai que no se movía y no entendía por que asta que el pelirrojo cayó en cuenta y sonrió-Sai, por que no te relajas-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama lentamente asta que se sentó mirando al suelo-Sai-el nombrado alzó la vista y vio delante suyo a Gaara-no voy hacerte nada que no quieras-esas simples palabras relajaron a Sai y sonrió el pelirrojo al ver que el otro se tranquilizaba le sonrió

-que crees que pasará ahora?-preguntó Sai

-haremos un plan de ataque-dijo Gaara sentándose al lado de Sai y poniendo su mano encima de la mano del azabache-esperaremos un tiempo, iremos al País del Fuego y tú y yo recuperaremos lo que es lo tuyo, si Minato se resiste atacaremos

-estas diciendo que habrá una guerra?

-si no hay mas remedio, la habrá-dijo Gaara serio y Sai suspiró

-pero Minato tiene a mis hermanos-dijo Sai

-no puede matarlos sin mi permiso, él aún cree que soy el prometido de Naruto y como tú ya sabes no lo soy-dijo Gaara y los dos se miraron a los ojos, el pelirrojo después de unos segundos se iba a levantar pero la mano de Sai que tenía libre le acarició la mejilla y Gaara puso su otra mano en cima de esta, los dos se acercaron lentamente asta que se besaron lentamente y poco a poco el beso iba su viendo de estado, Gaara tumbó en la cama a Sai y se posicionó en cima, el beso se rompió por falta de aire y siguieron mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa y Sai sonrojado-será mejor … Mn-no pudo continuar por que Sai lo volvió a besar desesperadamente asta que se separaron

-hazme tuyo, Gaara

-si no estás preparado lo podemos dejar para otro momento

-hazlo-dijo Sai con seriedad y Gaara sonrió para volverlo a besar en los labios

ºººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba muy mal herido en su cama tumbado, de la paliza de Mia había pasado dos días y aún no podía moverse, pero él era un chico que no podía quedarse quieto y con lentitud se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la pequeña ventana con lentitud y mostrando dolor en sus facciones, cuando se puso en la ventana que estaba cerrada miró lo poco que podía por ella y sus manos se pusieron en su vientre y lo apretó clavándose las uñas en él y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-por que no te has muerto-dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior-no entiendes que no te quiero que eres lo peor que me ha pasado-se apoyó en la pared dando la espalda en esta y cerró los ojos y relajó sus manos solo tocando su vientre-eres fuerte-sonrió con orgullo-y eso me gusta, pero no puedes vivir aunque seas el hijo de la persona que amo, en otras circunstancias te amaría mas que a mi vida, pero no puedes nacer-abrió los ojos con un suspiro y escuchó como vio que su padre entraba, Naruto solo lo vio con ira ya que cada minuto que pasaba lo odiaba mas

-no me mires a si-dijo Minato serio-parece que el bastardo se niega a morir … que se le va hacer

-que quieres-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-me sigues hablando a si y sin pensarlo te mataré-dijo Minato enfadado y Naruto sonrió

-eso sería lo mejor-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-solo vine a entregarte esto-dijo Minato tirando en cima de la cama una hoja de papel

-que es-dijo Naruto

-una carta del príncipe Gaara-dijo Minato con una sonrisa maliciosa que Naruto no vio por que miraba la hoja de papel y como pudo se acercó a la cama y cogió la hoja de papel-espero que sean buenas noticias-Naruto vio como se fue su padre y luego miró por la pequeña ventana

A fuera de la habitación donde estaba Naruto, Minato cerró la puerta con llave y al girarse vio a Mia que le estaba esperando

-le diste la carta-dijo Mia

-si-dijo Minato-no se lo esperaba … menos mal que Naruto no conoce la letra de Gaara

-por eso me pediste que la escribiera yo-dijo Mia con una sonrisa-va a pensar que Gaara va a salvar al Uchiha y a él y despés

-morirá el Uchiha-dijo Minato con una sonrisa maliciosa

-y Naruto odiara a Gaara por traicionarlo ya que el la carta le jura y le perjura que no va hacer en contra de Sasuke Uchiha y de él que nos le pasará nada-dijo Mia sonriendo de medio lado

-y cuando pase un tiempo Sasuke Uchiha morirá y Naruto creerá que ha sido ordenado por Gaara y después mi querido hijo morirá-dijo Minato sonriendo

-y después de deshacernos de Naruto y Sai tu verdadero hijo varó pasará al trono-dijo Mia

-exacto-dijo Minato y los dos se fueron

Naruto leyó la carta unas cuantas veces y no dejaba de sonreír, y desde ese día Naruto pensaba que Gaara era una buena persona y que le perdonaba por traicionarlo, no solo a él si no a Sasuke eso le hacía mas feliz, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que le daba igual que estuviera embarazado de otra persona, Naruto sonrió de felicidad en mese

Continuará …

Que os aparecido, os a gustado, falta algo, decidme lo que queráis … comentar acepto sugerencias

**Feliz año Nuevo** **antes de tiempo**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Kushina, Rin, Shizune, Kakashi y Rey Minato que este estaba muy enfadado caminando de un lado a otro por el palacio

-que es lo que ocurre, Minato-dijo Kushina como si nada y ella sabiendo por que estaba en ese estado el Rey, Minato paró y la miró durante unos segundos

-majestad, tranquilícese-dijo Rin-los encontraremos y les daremos su merecido-Kakashi miró de reojo a su compañera y esta solo se encogió de hombros

-la única conclusión que alguien desde a fuera los a liberado-dijo de mala gana Minato entre cerrando los ojos mirando a Kushina-y me hago una idea de quien a sido-acercándose a la mujer

-no insinúes nada y dime lo que verdad quieres decir, Minato-dijo Kushina con seriedad ya que ella había cambiado a ser sumisa ante el Rey desde que se enteró lo de su hijo-el Rey la cogió del brazo con fuerza después de acercarse a ella con rapidez

-se que tú has tenido algo que ver-dijo Minato apretando mas fuerte el agarre, la pelirroja hizo una mueca de dolor, Rin al ver esto frunció el entre cejo y Kakashi apretó los puños

-suéltame-gritó Kushina y Shizune solo miraba al suelo con impotencia y cerrando los puños con fuerza-y si se han escapado mejor, no se merecían estar en cerrado ni Sasuke ni Orochimaru-Minato cerro el puño de su mano y lo alzó sin soltar la otra mano del brazo de la pelirroja-el que tiene que estar encerrado eres tú-Minato ante esto dirigió su puño hacia la cara de Kushina pero el puño nunca llegó a su destino ya que Kakashi agarró la mano de Minato este se sorprendió

-no vuelva alzarle la mano ante mi presencia a la Reina-dijo con seriedad Kakashi, Minato se sorprendió pero luego soltó con brusquedad a la pelirroja y al peli plateado y le dio la espalda a estos dos

-espero que no estés en mi contra Kakashi-dijo Minato con seriedad y frialdad, Rin miraba con intensidad a Kakashi por si entendía su reacción-no me gustaría que lo pasaras mal igual que lo pasó Obito Uchiha-sonrió con malicia el rubio y miró a Kakashi de reojo este suspiró para tranquilizarse y no lanzarse a golpear al rubio, Rin que lo estaba observando todo se hizo una idea del por que el comportamiento de Kakashi

-majestad-dijo Rin y todos la miraron-debería de dejar de mencionar a Obito, lo digo por su propio bien-sonrió con malicia la chica pensando que el Rey debería de haber hecho algo muy malo a Obito-por que no tendrá en contra a Kakashi si no también a mi

-una mujer-dijo con desprecio Minato-si estuviste en mi equipo fue gracias a Kakashi al igual que Obito por ser Doncel, si no fuera sido por él ninguno de los dos fueras sido mis discípulos

-la verdad que le agradezco a Kakashi-dijo Rin con seriedad-pero gracias a eso se como es usted, majestad como que también se muchas cosas crueles que ha hecho antes y después de ser Rey-Minato se acercó a Rin-como lo de Mia-Minató paró y abrió los ojos sorprendidos y los demás también que se preguntaban que tenía que ver esa sirvienta en todo esto-no has sido tan cuidadoso como creías, Minato-el rubio solo la miró fríamente a Rin y ella le respondió de la misma forma, hubo un silencio entre todos durante varios minutos

-donde está Naruto-dijo Kakashi serio mirando al Rey y este le miró con una media sonrisa y Kushina como Shizune agacharon la cabeza con tristeza-estoy tan arrepentido de habértelo traído

-Naruto ya no es problema-dijo sin mas Minato

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Rin mirando al rubio pero este no contestó y se fue y miró a Kushina y esta tampoco dijo nada

-sabes donde está Naruto, Kushina?-dijo Kakashi la mujer lo miró

-Minato-dijo Kushina con tristeza y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir-le ha …

-que es lo que ha hecho-exigió Kakashi-decídmelo sin rodeos

-lo ha matado-dijo sin mas Shizune con tristeza, Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego agachar la cabeza, Kakashi cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos con ira

-Kakashi no hagas una tontería-dijo Shizune-no es tiempo de hacer nada

-cuando llegue Gaara y Sai-dijo Kushina adelantándose a la azabache con una sonrisa

-que planeas-dijo Kakashi serio

-Sai se merece lo que le pertenece-dijo Kushina-y vendrá aquí con Gaara y todos os vais a sorprender de muchas cosas

-cuando menos os esperéis estará aquí-dijo Shizune sonriendo y Kakashi y Rin se miraron

ºººººººº

Minato estaba enfadado y se dirigía hacia donde tenía en cerrado a su hijo cuando llegó a la puerta del lugar salía Mia cerrando la puerta y miró al rubio

-tienes mala cara-dijo Mia con burla

-no te pases-dijo Minato con seriedad

-a ocurrido algo?-dijo Mia

-el maldito del Uchiha se ha escapado junto con Orochimaru-dijo Minato

-ese chico debe de ser bueno ya que se ha escapado de ese lugar

-lo a ayudado Kushina-dijo Minato-maldita, como a podido hacer tal cosa

-para ir en contra tuya-dijo Mia-ya sabes por que la has tratado mal tanto a ella como a su hijo menor sin contar a la familia de su primer hijo

-cállate, que sabes de Naruto-dijo Minato serio

-como sabes está de ocho meses y el embarazo va viento en popa-dijo Mia-y te puedo asegurar que Naruto desprecia al bebe

-ese bebe tiene que nacer lo antes posible-dijo Minato

-tu hijo varón nacerá pronto-dijo Mia con una sonrisa

-estás segura que es varón

-si-dijo Mia-si fuera sido Doncel como mujer fuera muerto desde el primer golpe que recibió Naruto y eso no ha ocurrido y lo tengo comprobado por otros Donceles y mujeres … ese bebe es resistente como un varón

-de acuerdo-dijo Minato-voy a decirle la última noticia a Naruto-sonrió y Mia se fue y Minato entró a la habitación, vio a Naruto recargado en la pared de lado-Naruto dijo con seriedad y el mencionado lo miró-no iré con rodeos

-que es lo que quieres-dijo Naruto dando unos pasos hacia su padre

-Gaara nos dio permiso

-permiso para que-dijo Naruto mirándolo sin entender

-recuerdas que te dijo en la carta que no le haría nada a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Minato y Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-pues no lo ha hecho

-que quieres decir-dijo Naruto con la voz temblorosa

-Gaara a dado permiso de matar de la forma mas cruel a Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y le empezó a temblar el labio inferior-pero para que veas que no soy tan malo no he sido cruel con él-Minato paró viendo a su hijo que seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus ojos brillaban-a primera hora de la mañana Sasuke Uchiha fue ahorcado, ese chico está muerto y no dará ningún problema, ni a ti y sobre todo a mi- a Naruto le empezó a salir las lágrimas de sus ojos azules sin poder evitarlo y empezó a respirar con dificultad puso sus manos en su vientre bastante abultado y con paso lento se acercó a la cama

-me duele-dijo Naruto y Minato vio como en los pantalones que llevaba el rubio menor se transparentaba un líquido de color rojo, Minato sonrió y sin mas se fue de la habitación, Naruto se sentó en la cama pero el dolor que sentía era tan doloroso que no sabía que hacer solo lloraba, Mia entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta y con utensilios en mano

-túmbate-ordenó Mia, Naruto la obedeció

-sácamelo-gritó Naruto con lágrimas en su rostro-y quítame a este maldito, Mia con una sonrisa le abrió las piernas al rubio

ºººººººººº ººººººººººº

Minato después de avisar a Mia para que fuera donde Naruto caminaba por los pasillos asta que un guardia se interpuso ante él haciendo una reverencia

-majestad-dijo el guardia-tiene visita

-de quien se trata-dijo Minato

-no se-dijo el guardia y el rubio frunció el ceño-Rin me envió para avisarle

-ahora voy-dijo sin mas Minato alejándose del guardia

ººººººººººººº

Rin miraba a la persona en frente con emoción y con los ojos brillantes, Kakashi también estaba y miraba al invitado sin creérselo y sin saber que hacer, Shizune tenía una sonrisa y Kushina se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza durante unos segundos y luego se separó

-me alegro de volver a verte, Obito-dijo Kushina sonriendo-pero por que has venido y por que preguntas por Minato?

-por que le tengo una sorpresa-dijo Obito

-una sorpresa-dijo Shizune-de que se trata

-de algo que le alegrará mucho cuando lo vea y yo disfrutaré como todos los Uchiha-dijo Obito sonriendo de medio lado

-pero que sorpresa, Obito Uchiha ante mi presencia-dijo Minato que llegó en ese momento y empezó acercarse a este y el azabache involuntariamente empezó a retroceder y el rubio sonrió con arrogancia, Kakashi al ver esto se interpuso entre el rubio y el azabache

-no te atrevas, Minato-dijo con odio Kakashi y Minato miró a los ojos con seriedad al peli plata

-a que has venido Uchiha-dijo con burla y mirando al azabache este suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse ya que sin darse cuenta se puso nervioso

-a darte una sorpresa-dijo Obito serio mirando los ojos azules del Rey

-que tipo de sorpresa-dijo Minato y Obito se dirigió hacia la puerta para luego abrirla y apareció un pelirrojo y un azabache-esta es tu sorpresa, Minato-el rubio miró sin entender para luego mirar al pelirrojo, Kushina como Shizune sonrieron de felicidad y Rin y Kakashi solo los miraron con seriedad

-Gaara-dijo Minato-a que se debe tu visita?-sonrió-vienes por Naruto

-en parte si-dijo Gaara serio sin dejar de mirar al rubio-pero también vengo por Sasuke Uchiha

-por ese Uchiha-dijo Minato-imposible

-por que-dijo esta vez el azabache de piel bastante clara, Minato lo miró

-y este quien es-dijo el rubio de mala gana

-Sai Uchiha-dijo Obito-mi sobrino-Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido y después su facciones pasaron a enfado

-el hijo bastardo-dijo Minato-quien diría que al cabo del tiempo te atreverías a parecerte ante mi presencia

-no vuelvas a decirle a si-dijo Gaara enfadado-debes respetarle

-y eso por que-dijo Minato

-por que es mi esposo-dijo sin mas Gaara con una sonrisa viendo a Minato que este entre cerró los ojos por la ira que sentía en su cuerpo

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Minato

-que yo me casaría con el primogénito de la familia Real-dijo Gaara serio

-tu prometido es Naruto, este es un bastardo y no pertenece a mi familia-dijo Minato con ira

-Minato tú no perteneces a la familia Real-dijo Gaara sonriendo y Minato cerró los puños con fuerza-la que pertenece es la Reina Kushina y su primogénito es Sai y luego Naruto, por eso me casé con Sai a parte que nosotros dos nos amamos-Sai sonrió ante lo último dicho-por ese de a partir de este momento, ya no eres Rey por que el Rey de este País es Sai Uchiha te guste o no, solo espero que lo aceptes a las buenas y te retires como si nada, Minato

-nunca lo voy a permitir-gritó Minato enfadado y desenfundó la espada que tenía en la cintura y la punta la puso en el cuello de Sai, Gaara sin pensarlo también desenfundó su espada al igual que Kakashi y Rin, Kushina, Shizune y Obito solo dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, Obito negó con la cabeza y también desenfundó su espada-ahora es mi oportunidad de matar a este maldito bastardo

-ni te atrevas-dijo Gaara

ºººººººººº

-crees que sabrán donde estamos, Jiraya

-no, Orochimaru-dijo Jiraya-no estamos muy alejados del Reino, pero nadie se ha dado cuenta-el azabache de pelo largo no dijo nada y miró al otro azabache que veía un punto del horizonte

-Sasuke-dijo Orochimaru el aludido no miró y no hizo ningún gesto

-desde que salimos está en ese estado-dijo Jiraya, Orochimaru se acercó al otro azabache

-Sasuke, que te pasa-dijo Orochimaru

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Sasuke-y siento que me estoy perdiendo algo importante

-lo importante es que Minato no sepa donde estáis-dijo Jiraya-no entiendo como mi hijo puede ser a si

-es un maldito-dijo Orochimaru

-lo que tendríamos que hacer es ir donde está Minato para yo matarlo con mis propias manos-dijo Sasuke con ira

-lo mejor es que estemos fuera de esto-dijo Orochimaru

-no te gustaría vengarte por lo que te ha hecho-dijo Sasuke mirando con seriedad a Orochimaru-has estado encarcelado por que él a querido

-me gustaría vengarme pero no se puede hacer nada en contra del Rey-dijo Orochimaru

-a mi me da igual-dijo Sasuke-ese maldito tiene que pagar por lo que le ha hecho a Naruto-Jiraya miró a Sasuke con algo de tristeza-esa persona no tiene sentimientos si ha podido hacer lo que le ha hecho a su hijo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

-mi hijo Minato no tiene perdón por lo que ha hecho-dijo Jiraya serio-cuando Kushina me contó no podía creérmelo y estoy de acuerdo contigo Sasuke, Minato dejó de ser mi hijo el primer día que puso una mano encima a mi nieto Naruto

-entonces está decidido-dijo Orochimaru-volveremos a palacio-los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza

ºººººººººº

Había una batalla campal en el palacio las únicas personas que peleaban era Kushina, Shizune y asta Mikoto, que los Uchiha habían llegado junto con algunos aldeanos de Konoha y entraron a palacio cuando escucharon alboroto, los guardias por ordenes del Rey iban a matar a todos al igual que el Rey que quería matar a Sai y a Fugaku, Minato con la agilidad y su rapidez fue directo hacia Sai que este también con un poco de dificultad también se deshacía de algunos guardias, Gaara como los demás estaban al pendiente de él ya que el Rey quería matarlo, este con rapidez y con espada en mano se la iba a clavar

-Sai-gritó Fugaku y Kushina que lo vieron, pero Fugaku con rapidez se interpuso parando el golpe con su espada-no permitiré que le hagas daño-dijo con ira Fugaku

-eso lo veremos-dijo Minato con una media sonrisa y los dos empezaron a pelear con sus espadas, habían guardias y algunos aldeanos de Konoha que también estaban heridos, pero la pelea estaba desequilibrada, los guardias del Rey habían algún muerto, Fugaku recibió de Minato un golpe en el estómago de su mano libre y con su espada la incrustó en su hombro y la sacó, Minato iba a cortarle el cuello a Fugaku pero eso no ocurrió ya que Obito al ver esto golpeó a Minato con fuerza separándose de ellos unos metros, el Rey los miró a los dos con odio y se dirigió hacia Obito este se defendió asta que recibió un golpe y cayó al suelo, Minato con una sonrisa siniestra apuntó su espada al corazón de Obito, le iba incrustar la espada pero eso nunca ocurrió, Minato tenía los ojos abiertos y Obito lo miraba sin entender y vio como de la boca del rubio salía sangre y dirigió su vista al pecho y es cuando lo que vio le sorprendió mas, tenía una espada que salía de su pecho del lado del corazón y con rapidez la espada fue sacada, Minato cayó de rodillas al suelo escupiendo sangre y es cuando todos se percataron de lo sucedido, y Rin se acercó a Minato

-te lo merecías-dijo con seriedad y con una sonrisa Rin

-eres una trai … dora-dijo Minato como pudo y poniendo su mano en el corazón que no paraba de salir sangre

-no, no somos traidores, tú has sido el traidor-dijo Kakashi que salió de atrás del Rey para ponerse al lado y tirar su espada llena de sangre-te lo mereces, por hacer daño a Obito y a tu propio hijo

-debes de ir al infierno-dijo Rin viendo como el cuerpo de Minato caía al suelo y hacía los últimos movimientos de su vida y cerrando los ojos con lentitud, y todos se acercaron y Obito se puso de pie y miró a Kakashi por un segundo

-gracias, Kakashi-dijo Obito y el peli plata lo miró

-es lo que tenía que hacer-dijo Kakashi

-todos … os pudriréis … en el … infierno-dijo Minato con dificultad y cerró los ojos para nunca abrirlos, todos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos

-y ahora que pasará-dijo Mikoto seria, Gaara solo miró su alrededor y vio a los guardias muertos y suspiró pero se alegraba que ninguno de sus hombres como de Konoha estuvieran muertos , solo estaban heridos

-el Rey a muerto-dijo con seriedad y frialdad Gaara-miró a los guardias del Reino del Fuego y estos no sabían que hacer-solo tenéis que tomar una decisión, seguir con las ordenes del nuevo Rey o no, los que sigan con él os puedo asegurar que estaréis mucho mejor que con este-dijo con desprecio lo Ultimo-y si decidís que no, la decisión que tome el nuevo Rey es la que se hará-los guardias se miraron y uno de ellos que parecía mas veterano dio un paso al frente

-desde pequeños nos enseñaron a servir al Rey del Reino del Fuego-dijo el guardias con seriedad y los demás guardias afirmaron con la cabeza-siempre acataremos las ordenes del nuevo Rey, solo espero que sea mejor esta nueva era que la del Rey Minato

-eso os lo puedo asegurar-dijo Gaara-será mejor … por eso os presentaré al nuevo Rey-miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa y el azabache de piel pálida se puso al lado del pelirrojo-él es Sai Uchiha, el primogénito de Kushina Uzumaki y futuro Rey del País del Fuego y también mi esposo y padre de mi futuro hijo que será el heredero al trono-puso su mano en el vientre del azabache-solo espero que acatéis sus ordenes sin protestar-quitó la mano del vientre de Sai y se acercó a su oído-te toca decir unas palabras-Sai afirmó con la cabeza

-yo como Rey de este Reino os prometo que habrá felicidad y nadie absolutamente nadie de aquí del Reino o de aldeas pasaran calamidades por que yo mismo me encargaré que eso pase al igual que mi esposo Gaara … solo espero que confiéis en mi, por que lo haré lo mejor que pueda y demientas esté en mi mano no habrá muertes

-que decidís-dijo Gaara

-serviremos al Rey-dijo el mismo guardia y Sai como los demás sonrieron -que hacemos con su cuerpo?-señalando el cuerpo de Minato

-que marlo-dijo con seriedad Sai, los guardias afirmaron con la cabeza y luego se fueron cogiendo los cuerpos caídos

-una cosa menos-dijo Itachi-ahora a buscar a mi hermano y a Naruto

-de eso tenemos que hablar-dijo Kushina y todos la miraron-Sasuke se escapó ya que le ayude al igual que Jiraya y no se donde está y Naruto -suspiró fuertemente-Minato me dijo que está muerto-todos abrieron los ojos sorprendido menos los que lo sabías

-con que derecho hizo eso-dijo Gaara enfadado-es un maldito

-no me lo creo-dijo Sai con convicción-lo buscaremos a cada rincón de palacio o fuera de palacia-todos lo miraron

-de acuerdo-dijo Itachi-la verdad es que no me lo creo-y todos fueron a buscar

ºººººººººººººººº

Había pasado unas horas y Mia había hecho su labor, y tenía un bulto en sus brazos y con una mantita, Naruto en cambio estaba en la cama respirando con dificultad y con lo ojos cerrados y con sudor en su cara

-como dije, es un varón-dijo Mia y miró al rubio con una sonrisa burlón-no quieres ver a tu hijo varón, Naruto

-no-dijo sin pensarlo el rubio

-me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Mia y puso al bebe con malicia al lado de Naruto y se le pudo ver algo de pelo azabache al bebe-te lo dejo un momento-Naruto abrió los ojos y cuando se giró la mujer este se levantó con dificultad sin mirar al bebe, Mia abrió la puerta y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con algo y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y con lentitud salió de la habitación

-tengo que salir de palacio y nunca volver-dijo Naruto haciendo muecas de dolor, salió de esa habitación con dificultad y caminó como pudo, estuvo caminando como una media hora asta que llegó al establo, escuchaba ajetreo por el palacio pero le dio igual lo que a Naruto le importaba era salir de ese horrible lugar, cuando llegó al establo vio a su caballo Kybui lo arregló como pudo y se subió con dificultad para luego salir como pudo sin importarle nada que fuera ocurrido ni el dolor que sentía ni la sangre que tenía por el parto

Continuará …..

Nació el bebe que le pasará? Que hará Mia? Minato a muerto que pasará ahora? Que pasará con Naruto? Y Sasuke? … se que la pelea está fatal no es lo mío … comentar haber que os aparecido el capitulo

**Feliz año 2013**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Estaban todos en el palacio con semblante triste, habían buscado por todo el palacio y no encontraron nada, todo estaba en silencio asta que entró un hombre de pelo blanco con otro hombre de pelo negro largo y un chico azabache, todos los miraron y sonrieron

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto acercándose a su hijo menor y abrazándolo con felicidad y luego separarse de él-estás bien

-si, mama-dijo Sasuke

-hermano-dijo Itachi dándole un abrazo rápido-me alegra que estés bien-Sasuke le sonrió y Fugaku se le acercó y Sasuke abrazó a su padre

-hijo me alegra tanto que estés bien-dijo Fugaku después de separarse de su hijo

-papa, perdona por no ser un buen hijo-dijo Sasuke y miró a Sai que estaba al lado del pelirrojo y se acercó a ellos-Sai

-Sasuke, siento no haber podido ayudarte-dijo Sai apenado

-no te preocupes-dijo Sasuke-mejor a sido que fuera yo en vez que seas tú, eres mi hermano Doncel-Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido y Gaara le agarró la mano y Sai lo miró y el pelirrojo le sonrió, esto fue visto por Sasuke que entre cerró los ojos-que es esta confianza

-Sai yo estamos casados-dijo Gaara

-que-dijo Sasuke-como que casados-y miró a Sai-no te dije que no te acercaras a este-dijo con despreció lo último y Gaara lo miró con enfado

-es que no habido mas remedio-dijo Sai-y los dos estamos enamorados

-pero tú no estabas prometido con Naruto-dijo Sasuke mirando al pelirrojo

-yo estaba prometido con el primogénito de Kushina y su primogénito es Sai-dijo Gaara serio

-te has casado con mi hermano por que no has tenido mas remedio-dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-no-dijo Gaara-yo le quiero al igual que tú quieres a Naruto-Sasuke miró al lado al escuchar esto con tristeza-lo siento-susurró

-no hay forma de encontrar a Naruto por ningún lado-dijo Sai con tristeza

-eso quiere decir que era verdad lo que le dijo Minato a Kushina-dijo Itachi metiéndose en la conversación-pero de todo lo malo hay algo bueno-Sasuke miró a Itachi y este sonrió-vamos a ser tíos-Sasuke miró a Sai-no te hace feliz

-felicidades, Sai y a ti también Gaara-dijo con poco ánimo y con una pequeña sonrisa Sasuke

-también Minato está muerto-dijo Kushina acercándose a Sasuke

-eso es cierto-dijo Orochimaru con alegría-tenemos que celebrar

-Orochimaru, no creo que sea conveniente-dijo Kushina con tristeza mirando al hombre de pelo blanco

-lo siento Jiraya-dijo Orochimaru-pero se lo merecía

-lo se-dijo Jiraya-mi hijo Minato ha hecho cosas horribles pero lo que le ha hecho a mi nieto Naruto no tiene perdón-nadie dijo nada

-Mia-susurró Rin y todos la miraron

-que pasa, Rin-dijo Kakashi

-tenemos que encontrar a Mia, ella era la amante de Minato-dijo Rin

-amante-dijo Fugaku

-yo les vi-dijo Rin-ella debe de saber mas de lo que creemos

-donde crees que está-dijo Obito metiéndose en la conversación

-tenemos que buscarla-dijo Rin y todos afirmaron con la cabeza y empezaron a buscar por el palacio, estuvieron una hora buscando asta que escucharon unos ruidos en el ático y decidieron ir hacia allí, vieron a una mujer que estaba de pie y parecía desconcertada

-quien eres-dijo Sai y la mujer los miró a todos los que estaban en ese lugar

-Mia-dijo Rin-que haces en este lugar

-ese maldito rubio me golpeó-dijo Mia-cuando lo vuelva a ver se va enterar de quien soy

-de quien hablas-dijo Kakashi serio-de Minato

-no-dijo Mia-de Naruto-y se tapó la boca

-como que de Naruto-dijo Kushina con seriedad y acercándose a Mia y esta no dijo nada y se quitó la mano de la boca ya que Sasuke se acercó a ella y la agarró de los brazos con fuerza

-donde está Naruto-dijo con ira Sasuke y la mujer sonrió

-suéltala, Sasuke-dijo Itachi y Sasuke la soltó y el Uchiha de pelo largo miró a Mia con seriedad-donde está Naruto

-espero que muerto-dijo sin mas Mia, Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza e intentando controlarse para no golpear a ese mujer

-explícate mejor-dijo Gaara serio

-Minato os engañó-dijo Mia-Naruto nunca ha estado muerto os hizo ver que estaba muerto para que dejarais de buscar y preguntar por él, y funcionó-Kushina y Shizune abrieron los ojos-siempre ha estado en este lugar para que tampoco vierais su estado

-su estado-dijo Rin-a que estado te refieres-Mikoto que también estaba en el lugar escuchó algo dentro de la habitación y sin pensarlo entró, nadie escuchó nada ya que estaban concentrados en la conversación, Mikoto salió de la habitación con un bulto entre los brazos y sonriendo

-a ninguno-dijo Mia y Kushina en una ataque de ira agarró con fuerza

-dime donde está mi hijo-dijo Kushina

-se escapó cuando me golpeó después de tener al bastardo-dijo Mia y todos se sorprendidos por lo dicho por la mujer y la pelirroja la soltó-pues si, lo que estáis pensando es cierto, ese mocoso se quedó embarazado-sonrió con malicia y odia a su hijo por ser hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, por que Naruto odia a Sasuke Uchiha-Sasuke al escuchar esto se entristeció y miró al suelo con los puños apretados

-se acabó de hablar-dijo Sai enfadado-estarás encarcelada asta el día que mueras por haber estado involucrada con Minato Namikaze y hacer daño a Naruto y a su hijo-Kakashi la agarró y esta empezó a forcejear

-quien te crees quien eres, mocoso-dijo Mia con ira

-el Rey del Pais del Fuego-dijo Sai

-eres un bastardo-dijo Mia

-no quiero escuchar mas-dijo Sai-llevársela de mi presencia-y Kakashi junto a Rin se la llevaron y es cuando escucharon un pequeño llanto y todos miraron hacia donde provenía el llanto y vieron a Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa con un bebe en brazos e Itachi se acercó a su madre

-mama-dijo Itachi y la mujer lo miró

-no crees que es hermoso, mi nieto-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa y escuchó todo lo que se dijo e Itachi solo la sonrió y miró el bebe

-es hermoso-dijo Itachi y cogió al bebe y se acercó a su hermano menor varón-quieres cogerlo Sasuke-el nombrado miró al bebe con una pequeña sonrisa y cargó al bebe y todos se acercaron para ver al bebe

-y que nombre le vas a poner-dijo Shizune

-no lo se-dijo Sasuke-pero antes debemos que encontrar a Naruto

-Kushina-dijo Kakashi que acababa de llegar y esta lo miró-Kyubi no está, eso significa que Naruto se ha marchado con su caballo

-pues lo buscaremos-dijo Sai

ººººººººººººººººº

Abrió los ojos lentamente su cuerpo estaba tumbado en una cama, lentamente puso su mano en la frente y suspiró fuertemente, escuchó unos pasos que se le acercaba pero no miró de quien se trataba, solo miraba al techo

-que bien que despertaste, Naruto-dijo una voz de mujer que al rubio se le hizo conocida-llevas un mes inconsciente

-como llegué aquí-dijo en un susurró Naruto sin mirar a su acompañante

-te encontré por casualidad, estaba tu caballo cerca de ti, te desmayaste por la perdida de sangre-la chica lo miró mas detenidamente viendo como el rubio estaba decaído y suspiró fuertemente-menos mal que estudié medicina con la señora Tsunade

-Tsunade-dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama rápido con la espalda en la pared y miró a la chica detenidamente-tu eres

-me alegra que te acuerdes de mi-dijo con una sonrisa triste

-por que me has ayudado, Sakura-dijo con seriedad Naruto, la chica de pelo rosa suspiró

-estabas desamparado-dijo Sakura-no soy tan mala, se que hice algo que está mal-Naruto miró los ojos verdes de la chica y vio tristeza-estaba tan enfadada con Sasuke por haberme utilizado, me cegué y me daba igual todo … perdóname Naruto-las lágrimas le empezaron a salir-estoy tan arrepentida de haber hecho eso, solo quiero que me perdones tú y Sasuke

-Sakura, yo te he perdonado-dijo Naruto-igualmente mi padre fuera hecho cualquier cosa por hacerme daño

-Naruto, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro-dijo el rubio

-Naruto has estado embarazado o un aborto?-dijo la chica directa y el rubio suspiró con tristeza-lo digo por que cuando te encontré estabas sangrando

-tuve un aborto-dijo sin pensar Naruto

-lo siento-dijo Sakura-ese bebe era de Sasuke-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior

-él está muerto-dijo Naruto

-estás hablando de Sasuke?

-si-dijo Naruto resbalándole unas lágrimas por su rostro-mi padre digo Minato lo mató … yo no quería nada de Sasuke, fue lo mejor

-ese niño no tiene la culpa-dijo con tristeza Sakura pasando su mano por la cara del rubio quitándole las lágrimas

-no quiero hablar mas de este tema-dijo Naruto con un suspiro-Sakura, que haces aquí?

-cuando llegué a la aldea los aldeanos me miraban con rencor y me insultaban por haber hecho lo que hice, ya que en Konoha el Rey Minato no era muy querido-dijo Sakura con tristeza-me dieron la espalda todos, un día Mikoto me pilló por banda y me gritó y asta me golpeó, todos me dieron de lado menos Lee-hizo una pequeña sonrisa al pronunciar ese nombre y Naruto lo notó-él siempre me apoyado en todo

-te gusta?

-creo que si-dijo con timidez Sakura y Naruto sonrió

-vamos a ser muy buenos amigos-dijo Naruto

-si yo también lo creo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Sakura te importaría que me quedara contigo un tiempo?-dijo Naruto con timidez

-claro, no hay problema-dijo Sakura-sabes, vamos a ser los mejores amigos

ººººººººº

Estaban en la entrada de la aldea de Konoha, la chica de pelo rosa con una sonrisa y el chico rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

-estoy tan feliz Naruto de volver a mi aldea natal-dijo la chica con una sonrisa enorme y con un brillo en sus ojos verdes

-me alegro, Sakura-dijo Naruto-crees que habrá cambiado la aldea en este tiempo

-dos años y medio es mucho tiempo-dijo Sakura-seguro que si, ya que hay otro Rey

-me alegra que Minato haya muerto-dijo Naruto con felicidad y la chica lo miró viendo que el semblante de su amigo había cambiado de tristeza

-Naruto-dijo Sakura con seriedad y el rubio la miró a los ojos-a veces creo que me ocultas algo-el rubio miró al lado

-a veces les hecho de menos-susurró Naruto y Sakura lo miró sin entender ya que habló en plural

-pasan los años y no has olvidado a Sasuke? Sabes nunca te lo dije pero hacíais una bonita pareja-dijo Sakura sonriendo-ojala no fuera pasado lo que pasó a si estaríais juntos y con algún niño, seguro que Gaara tu prometido comprendería al igual que él se casó y tú lo comprendiste

-Sasuke y yo nunca fueramos tenido nada-dijo con seguridad Naruto

-por que-dijo Sakura-Sasuke te miraba diferente, te lo puedo asegurar

-Sasuke es mi hermano de parte de madre-dijo sin mas Naruto y se fue corriendo ya que no le gustaba hablar de eso y era la primera vez que se lo decía a su amiga Sakura y esta estaba con los ojos abiertos por lo que le había dicho el rubio, cuando salió del shock miró hacia donde se había ido el rubio

-Naruto está equivocado-susurró Sakura y después salió corriendo por donde se fue el rubio y no lo encontró asta que la chica chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo de culo-pero que golpe

-lo siento-dijo una voz enérgica de chica y la pelirrosa lo miró ya que esa voz la conocía y el chico también la miró

-Lee

-Sakura-dijeron a la vez los dos sorprendidos y la chica se levantó

-cuanto tiempo, Lee-dijo sonriendo Sakura

-demasiado, Sakura-dijo Lee

-estoy buscando a alguien …

-quieres que vallamos a tomar algo-dijo Lee cortando a la chica

-si claro-dijo Sakura y los dos se fueron caminando y charlando amenamente

Continuará …

Que os aparecido este capítulo? Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, comentar por fa que me hace feliz


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Naruto estaba sentado en un muro que era bajo y en frente había una especie de parque donde los niños jugaban, el rubio tenía la cabeza gacha pensativo y haciendo suspiros lastimeros

-no debí de haber venido a Konoha-dijo Naruto con tristeza y en ese momento sintió un tirón en su pantalón y el rubio miró a la persona que hizo eso y se percató que era un niño pequeño con pelo azabache y ojos azules, Naruto lo observó detenidamente

-hola-dijo el niño con una pequeña sonrisa-te vi solo y parecías triste-Naruto seguía observando al niño y sintió que su corazón se oprimía

-no deberías de estar jugando con los demás niños?

-si, pero me aburren-dijo el niño como si nada-entonces te vi y decidí acercarme-volvió a sonreír el niño

-y tus padres-dijo Naruto-lo mejor es que vallas con ellos si te aburre estar con los otros niños

-mi papa trabaja y he venido con mi Nana-dijo el niño

-pues ve con ella-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie ya que algo en su interior le incomodaba al estar con el niño

-ella fue a comprarme agua-dijo el niño-no te gustan los niños?-preguntó con inocencia

-no te han enseñado que no debes de hablar con desconocidos?

-mi papa dice que es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta-dijo el niño con una media sonrisa y a Naruto le recordó a alguien y suspiró con pesar-mi nombre es Takeshi y el tuyo?-Naruto no iba a contestar y decidió que debería irse del lugar ya que un lugar con niños no le agradaba ya que le recordaba algo de su pasado

-Takeshi-dijo una voz de mujer-aquí tienes el agua-a Naruto esa voz le resultó muy conocida y miró a la mujer que tenía el pelo negro a media melena y abrió los ojos azules sorprendido, la mujer al ver a la persona que hablaba con el niño también abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Shizune-susurró Naruto paralizado

-Naruto-susurró Shizune con unas lágrimas recorriéndola la mejilla

-debo irme-susurró con nerviosismo Naruto y sin mas se fue del lugar corriendo

-no te vallas, Naruto-gritó Shizune después de salir de su impresión

-has dicho, Naruto-dijo el niño sorprendido, la mujer lo miró y se agachó a su altura

-es él y por fin aparecido después de haberlo buscado por todos los lugares-dijo Shizune con tristeza

-cuando le diga a la abuela Kushina y a papa se pondrán felices-dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa pero parecía algo triste

-lo mejor es que no digas nada-dijo Shizune-los reuniremos a todos y Tsunade sabrá que hacer para que no se valla de la aldea

-entonces se lo decimos a ella primero-dijo el niño con seriedad

-iremos a verla a ella primero y luego le diremos a los demás-dijo Shizune y se levantó y agarró la mano del niño y los dos se fueron hacia donde estaba Tsunade

ººººººººººººººº

Sakura caminaba de lo mas feliz, había estado un rato bastante agradable con Lee y descubrió que los sentimientos que tenía hacia ese chico eran reales, después de estar a solas durante una hora con Lee llegaron los demás ella se disculpó con todos ellos y todo quedó en ello y estuvieron hablando animadamente asta que ella decidió irse para buscar a Naruto, ella en ningún momento mencionó a Naruto pero tampoco salió la conversación pero si se enteró de algo que se sorprendió y por eso decidió irse para encontrar a Naruto y contarle lo que sabía, la chica de pelo rosa lo buscó por la aldea y no lo encontró asta que decidió salir de la aldea por un presentimiento y lo encontró sentado bajo un árbol como lo encontró años atrás cuando vino la Reina, la chica suspiró y se sentó a su lado

-ocurre algo, Naruto-dijo Sakura con seriedad y preocupación

-me voy a ir de la aldea-dijo sin mas Naruto con tristeza-no fue buena idea que yo viniera

-por que-dijo Sakura

-no estoy preparado-dijo Naruto con tristeza-yo no soy fuerte como tú, Sakura, creía que todos mis miedos habían desaparecido pero no, Minato siempre ha tenido razón no valgo para nada y ni siquiera para afrontar a personas que me han querido de verdad

-Naruto-dijo con enfado Sakura-tu vales mucho, el maldito de Minato está muerto, no debes de creer las cosas que te decía solo por ser Doncel, yo en el pasado pensaba lo mismo, no me gustaba los Donceles pero me he dado cuenta que ser Doncel, mujer o varón todos somos iguales y asta me atrevo a decir que los Donceles son mejores que las mujeres y los varones ya que pueden engendrar y si están con una mujer también pueden dejarlas embarazadas a parte de eso es que son mucho mas hermosos

-Sakura, gracias por querer animarme, pero todo me ha salido mal, todo lo que ha pasado es culpa mía, solo sirvo como decía mi padre para traer al mundo hijos y ni eso-sonrió con tristeza-ya que al único hijo que tuve lo dejé y me dio igual lo que pasase con él

-Naruto, no es culpa tuyo que tuvieras un aborto-dijo Sakura el rubio solo miraba al suelo con las rodillas flexionadas

-no tuve un aborto-dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sakura lo miró sorprendida y con sus ojos bien abiertos-cuando me escapé de palacio lo dejé, ni siquiera lo miré, y lo odie cuando estuvo dentro de mi, lo siento por haberte mentido

-Naruto solo espero que estés arrepentido-dijo Sakura con seriedad y Naruto la miró con lágrimas

-lo estoy-dijo Naruto con tristeza-me di cuenta que ese niño no tenía la culpa de nada y lo pagué con él, por que yo era tan débil ante Minato-sonrió con tristeza-me gustaría verlo aunque sea solo una vez

-pues ve a palacio y lo verás-dijo Sakura-te acompañaré

-no puedo hacer eso-dijo Naruto-mi destino ya está escrito y no puedo meterme en la vida del niño y ha saber si está allí, nadie sabía que estaba embarazado solo Minato y Mia y seguro que ella se lo llevó o le hizo algo

-que ha pasado para que te pongas a si-dijo Sakura

-vi a alguien-dijo Naruto con tristeza y Sakura sonrió con picardía y al rubio ese gesto le extrañó pero no dijo nada sobre eso-a Shizune

-Shizune-dijo Sakura-ella era tu Nana

-si-dijo Naruto-ahora cuida a un niño-sonrió el rubio-a ella siempre le han gustado los niños-vio que la de pelo rosa estaba sorprendida-ella antes de ir con mi madre era de esta aldea

-entiendo-dijo Sakura-y has hablado con ella?

-no-dijo Naruto-cuando ella me ha visto yo me fui corriendo, tenía miedo de lo que me dijera

-pero no te gustaría saber sobre tu madre? O de alguien mas? O lo que pasó realmente?-dijo Sakura seria-te recuerdo que tú estabas encerrado y no sabes nada de lo que pasó

-claro que me gustaría saber algo de mi madre

-y no te pica el gusanillo de saber con quien se casó Gaara-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, el rubio la miró sin entender-es que me encontré con Lee-Naruto sonrió con picardía-no pienses mal, solo hemos estado hablando de lo que ha hecho en este tiempo y lo que he hecho yo

-solo eso-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-hemos quedado para vernos otra vez-dijo Sakura sonrojada-pero a lo que iba mientras estaba con Lee vinieron los demás amigos y me perdonaron

-sabía que te perdonarían-dijo Naruto

-bueno a lo que iba-dijo Sakura-ellos me dijeron que Gaara se casó y a que no sabes con quien

-no lo se-dijo Naruto-si no me dices

-con Sai-dijo sonriendo Sakura-nunca me lo fuera esperado

-cuando cenamos juntos sentí que había algo entre ellos-dijo mas para él Naruto que para Sakura

-pero no solo me dijeron eso-dijo Sakura-tienen un hijo Doncel pero -vio tristeza en Naruto-ahí no queda la cosa …

-me voy-dijo levantándose Naruto y cortando a la chica de pelo rosa

-Naruto por que no te quedas asta mañana-dijo Sakura levantándose

-no quiero escuchar mas-dijo Naruto

-te molesta que Gaara se haya casado con Sai y que estén enamorados y tengan un hijo?

-no-dijo Naruto con tristeza-me alegro por ellos

-no hablaré mas del tema-dijo Sakura-pero quédate asta mañana y si quieres mañana te vas

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-pero hablemos de otra cosa

-iremos a un hostal que me a recomendado Lee y los demás-dijo Sakura y los dos empezaron a entrarse a la aldea

ºººººººººººººººº

Estaba Shizune con el niño en la torre donde trabajaba Tsunade, la morena le había dicho que había visto a Naruto la rubio de grandes pechos se alegró e inmediatamente, llamó a Kushina que en esos momentos estaba en la aldea de visita con Shizune y también la rubia llamó a los Uchiha, todos estaban en el lugar con caras de saber que pasaba, Itachi que estaba casado Deidara que este tenía un abultado vientre también estaban

-solo espero que la noticia que voy a dar no haga que Deidara se ponga de parto-dijo Tsunade seria pero a la vez tenía una sonrisa de felicidad y miró a Kushina que estaba al lado de Sasuke que este tenía en brazos a su hijo y la pelirroja acariciaba los cabellos azabache del niño con suavidad

-que es lo que ocurre, Tsunade-dijo con seriedad Fugaku que tenía agarrada la mano de Mikoto que esta estaba también al lado de Sasuke agarrando una mano del niño

-Shizune vio a alguien-dijo Tsunade

-eso que tiene que ver-dijo Sasuke-no nos hagas perder el tiempo, por lo menos a mi

-no me hagas que se quite mi buen humor Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con enfado Tsunade y suspiró para tranquilizarse, Sasuke solo suspiró, los demás hicieron una pequeña sonrisa menos Fugaku que también suspiró

-Sasuke deja que Tsunade hable-dijo Mikoto que cogió en brazos al niño

-yo también estoy contento, abuelita-dijo Takeshi sonriendo-por fin lo he conocido-todos lo miraron sin entender

-lo que quiere decir Takeshi es que cuando llevé a Takeshi para que jugara vi a alguien-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse

-que es lo que ocurre Shizune-dijo Kushina preocupada

-no nos dejes a si-dijo Itachi serio

-lo que pasa es que Shizune vio a Naruto-dijo Tsunade seria y todos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir ni que hacer asta que Kushina se acercó a Shizune y puso sus manos en el hombro de Shizune

-eso es verdad-dijo Kushina con lágrimas

-si lo vi-dijo Shizune-vi a mi pequeño Naruto

-mi hijo está en la aldea-dijo Kushina y miró a los Uchiha que todos estaban sorprendidos sin saber que decir

-eso es muy bueno-dijo Deidara sonriendo y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Tsunade dio permiso para que entrara la persona que tocó y eran dos personas

-Ino, Chouji, que es lo que pasa-dijo Tsunade

-hemos venido a decir que hemos visto a alguien que antes era de la aldea-dijo la rubia de pelo largo que Chouji la agarraba de la mano y también sonreía

-pero luego vimos que esta persona estaba con otra persona por eso decidimos venir para decirle-dijo Chouji

-de quien se trata-dijo Tsunade

-hemos visto a Sakura Hurano-dijo Ino y todos la miraron-y está diferente, pero eso no es todo a ella la vimos con Naruto y parecía que eran muy unidos

-eso quiere decir que Sakura siempre ha estado con Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio y apretando los puños con fuerza

-eso parece-dijo Ino

-pero Sakura se la veía muy cambiada, no creo que ella tenga nada que ver con su desaparición-dijo Chouji

-quiero que me los traigáis aquí a los dos pero sobre todo a Sakura Hurano-dijo Tsunade con seriedad

-crees que esa chica tenga algo que ver-dijo Kushina seria y Ino y Chouji se fueron sabiendo donde la chica de pelo rosa podía estar

-no lo se-dijo Tsunade seria-pero es mucha coincidencia que estén los dos juntos

-yo creo que esa chica sea mala-dijo Shizune y todos la miraron-lo que hizo fue un ataque de celos o de venganza hacia Sasuke, ella no sabía que iba a pasar algo a si

-lo único que digo es que hay que tener cuidado con ella-dijo sin mas Sasuke y miró a Mikito-mama-la mujer lo miró-quédate con Takeshi- y sin mas salió del lugar ya que tenía que pensar

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de ir al lugar donde se iban a quedar salió a dar una vuelta, una parte de él le decía que debía quedarse en el hostal y a si no volvería a ver a nadie conocido y al día siguiente se marcharía del lugar, pero como él era una persona inquieta se fue dejando en el hostal a Sakura

Naruto caminaba por la aldea con la cabeza gacha y sentía los murmullos de la gente pero a él le daba igual, sus pensamientos volvieron al niño que vio y que se le acercó como si nada, hizo una pequeña sonrisa ya que le recordó sus ojos a los suyos y también le recordó a la persona que no quería recordar ya que le engañó y se salió con la suya, además esa persona estaba muerto y al recordar eso sus ojos se humedecieron involuntariamente, levantó la cabeza y se quitó las lágrimas con el puño, cuando no tuvo ninguna lágrima y veía perfectamente al frente suyo había una persona que el rubio sabía de quien se trataba, solo pudo ver de esta persona como sus ojos negros estaban abiertos de lo sorprendido que estaba al verlo, Naruto también abrió sus ojos sorprendido y de repente lo vio todo negro, en otras palabras se había desmayado

Continuará ….

Que os aparecido este capítulo? …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión … asta el próximo capitulo que seguro que será el final


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Sakura estaba en frente de Tsunade y no solo estaban ellas dos, también Shizune, Fugaku muy serio al igual que Mikoto e Itachi y Deidara que estaba normal, la chica de pelo rosa estaba intimidada ya que las miradas solo la miraban a ella

-iré al grano Sakura-dijo Tsunade seria-tú perteneces a esta aldea y no voy hacer nada en contra tuya por lo que hiciste pero si tu explicación no me gusta tomaré represalias en contra tuya ya que perjudicaste a un aldeano de Konoha

-diré la verdad, señora Tsunade, para que se me perdone ya que alguien que perjudiqué me perdonó-dijo Sakura seria

-te refieres a Naruto, verdad?-dijo Shizune y Sakura afirmó con la cabeza

-desde cuando está contigo y por que-dijo Tsunade sin pestañear mirando a la chica de pelo rosa

-después de irme de la aldea por que mis amigos y gente que conocía me despreciaron decidí irme como sabe usted-dijo Sakura seria y Tsunade afirmó seria-casi al año de haber salido de aquí decidí quedarme en las afueras de la aldea de la roca, un día salí para coger algo de fruta y escuché un caballo, al principio no quise ir pero el caballo parecía que lloraba y decidí ir a ver de que se trataba, cuando llegué al lugar vi al caballo a costado como cubriendo algo, yo me acerqué y es cuando vi a Naruto, que estaba inconsciente y a parte de eso sangraba y deduje que se desmayó por eso-la chica suspiró-como usted me enseñó todo sobre medicina lo llevé donde me estaba quedando y lo curé, al principio creí que iba a morir-dijo con tristeza-por la perdida de sangre, y es cuando pude ver el motivo del sangrado, Naruto había estado embarazado y yo deduje que fue un aborto, con cuidados y sanándolo lo curé y él no despertó asta pasado un tiempo, yo estaba tranquila por que le había salvado la vida pero mi pregunta era que había pasado? y es cuando deduje que era mi culpa lo que le pasó-Sakura miró a cada uno de la sala y parecía que los rostros se habían relajado-Naruto despertó y se sorprendió cuando me vio-sonrió con alegría-me contó muchas cosas y una de ellas es que tuvo un aborto y yo le creí-todos se sorprendieron

-Naruto pensaba que su hijo murió-dijo preocupada Kushina

-no-dijo Sakura con tristeza-como os he dicho le creí como también creí que Minato le dijo a Naruto que Sasuke estaba muerto por ordenes de Gaara-todos se sorprendieron y luego apretaron sus puños-y ese fue el motivo de su aborto-Naruto estaba devastado, se sentía inferior a todo y asta hubo momentos que quería quitarse la vida, pero yo estuve allí con él y supuestamente le quité todos esos malos pensamientos que tenía

-Naruto intentó quitarse la vida?-dijo Shizune con tristeza-seguro que lo pasó mal al lado de Minato

-si yo fuera intentado conocer a Naruto cuando estuvo aquí fuera sabido que él era y es una persona maravillosa, yo le ayudado y él a mi, ahora somos grandes amigos, somos como hermanos-Sakura esperó unos segundos pero nadie decía nada se veía que cada uno sacaba sus propias conclusiones-decidimos venir por mi-dijo la chica-Naruto no quería pero lo convencí, se tenía que enfrentar a su pasado por si veía a alguien conocido o alguien le preguntaba, no es bueno estar encerrado y fuera del mundo … pero hoy me contó que vio a alguien y quería irse de inmediato, yo le convencí para que se quedara asta mañana y que mañana decidiera si se iba o no yo no le iba a impedir de hacer lo que le parezca … pero es cuando que me contó que él no había abortado y que tuvo un varón y que él lo dejó sin ningún miramiento, pero os puedo asegurar a todos que está arrepentido y si a pasado esto es por que a sido culpa de Minato que le ha contado cosas que no son

-como que Sasuke está muerto?-dijo Itachi

-aparte de eso hay algo mas, que me dijo antes de entrar a la aldea y no pude decirle la verdad-dijo Sakura

-de que se trata-dijo Mikoto mirando a la chica sin pestañear

-deduzco que Minato le dijo que en vez de Sai que es su medio hermano …

-tú sabes que Sai es medio hermano de Naruto?-dijo Kushina sorprendida

-si-dijo Sakura-escuché hablar hace un tiempo a Sai, Itachi y Sasuke de este tema ya que ellos sospechaban algo y cuando fui donde Minato deduje algunas cosas solo por la mención del apellido Uchiha

-que es lo otro que le mintió a Naruto-dijo Tsunade

-Minato le dijo que Sasuke era su medio hermano-dijo Sakura con seriedad y todos abrieron los ojos-y me imagino es el por que odió a su propio hijo cuando estaba embarazado pero algo me dice que hay algo mas que yo no se-Sakura miró a Mikoto, Fugaku y Kushina e hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpas-lo siento, yo fui una idiota, solo quería hacer daño a Sasuke y lo único que hice es hacer daño a las personas-la pelirroja u los dos Uchiha mayores solo la miraron para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa y la pelirrosa sintió una mano en su hombro y miró a Itachi que había hecho esta acción

-estás perdonada, Sakura-dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa y Sakura empezó a caerla lágrimas-pero con quien deberías de hablar es con Sasuke, pero estoy seguro que te perdonará

-gracias-dijo Sakura quitándose las lágrimas-de verdad que lo siento mucho

-por lo que ha dicho Itachi estás perdonada-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa y la chica de pelo rosa la miró y vio como Mikoto sonrió al igual que Fugaku-pero te pediré un favor, haz que Naruto no se valla de la aldea asta que yo pueda verlo y también para que vea a su hijo

-lo haré, convenceré a Naruto que se quede y para que la vea, majestad-dijo Sakura

-no hace falta que me digas a si-dijo Kushina-no me gusta, además salvaste la vida de mi hijo

-deberíamos de hacer que Naruto y Sasuke se vean y que hablen-dijo Deidara por primera vez

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Mikoto

-pues no hay nada mas que decir-dijo Tsunade-Sakura intenta convencer a Naruto para que se quede, no le vamos a reprochar nada

-de acuerdo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

ºººººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y lo primero que hizo fue pasar su brazo por sus ojos, se sentó y miró el lugar, no lo conocía y se extrañó y se levantó para luego suspirar sonoramente, miró el lugar con tristeza como solía mirar desde hacía años y es cuando cayó en cuenta lo que había pasado, se había encontrado con alguien que era muy parecido a Sasuke por no decir que era él, pero Naruto sabía perfectamente que eso no era posible por que Sasuke estaba muerto y si estuviera vivo él no podía estar con esa persona que lo engañó y a parte de eso era su hermano y es cuando pasó por su mente el hijo que tuvo y cerró los puños con fuerza y las lágrimas aparecieron pensando que por que Sasuke era su hermano y que el hijo que tuvo con el era algo horrendo ya que entre hermanos eso no tenía que ocurrir ya que era una aberración, comenzó a caminar para salir de esa habitación y para luego marcharse pero antes se disculparía con la persona que lo ayudó y le daría las gracias

Naruto salió de la habitación y vio la sala que tenía la cocina, estaba todo recogido miró hacia el otro lado y vio dos puertas, Naruto dedujo que una sería el baño y la otra otra habitación, no había nadie y decidió irse pero antes buscaría un papel y un lápiz para darle las gracias y disculparse, miró por la habitación y no encontró nada, Naruto suspiró solo quería salir de ese lugar a parte que tenía un mal presentimiento

-por fin despertaste, bella durmiente-dijo una voz varonil detrás del rubio y que la voz le sonaba y sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente-te quedaras hay plantado-Naruto no podía creer la voz que escuchaba ya que era imposible por que el dueño de esa voz estaba muerto y con lentitud y con temor se giró asta quedar cara a cara con esa persona, Naruto lo miró de arriba abajo sorprendido y con temor

-Sa … Sasuke-susurró con temor Naruto, el nombrado que estaba apoyado en la pared camino lentamente hacia el rubio y este inconscientemente daba pasos hacia atrás y negando con la cabeza, el azabache se percató de esto y dejó de acercarse al rubio y como había imaginado desde que vio al rubio y este se desmayó le tenía miedo, y la pregunta que se hacía era el por que-estás … estás muerto … eres un fantasma-Sasuke abrió los ojos por lo dicho y sin entender-no … me gustan … los … fantasmas-decía el rubio con miedo y sacando fuerzas se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ese lugar y cuando lo iba hacer Sasuke se puso delante impidiéndole que abriera la puerta, Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás para tener una distancia-entiendo que hayas venido por lo que hice a ese bastardo, pero lárgate de mi vida-Naruto sacó coraje que no sabía donde y habló sin tartamudear y sin que se le notara el miedo, Sasuke solo lo miró con enfado

-no te consiente que hables a si de mi hijo-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-que me vas hacer-dijo Naruto con temor

-no soy un fantasma-dijo enfadado Sasuke-y la próxima vez que menciones a mi hijo de esa forma te cruzo la cara y no me importará que seas Doncel

-me estoy mareando-dijo Naruto-tú estás muerto, tú estás muerto, tú estás muerto … -siguió diciendo el rubio con sus manos en su cabeza y estirando su cabello rubio con desesperación, Sasuke solo lo miraba y solo pudo enfadarse mas por las cosas que ha podido decirle Minato de él-yo … yo …-seguía con desesperación el rubio-yo lo fuera querido si tú … si tú no me fueras mentido y no fueras mi …

-el que-dijo Sasuke serio y agarrando al rubio de los hombros-mírame maldita sea-gritó y el rubio lo miró directamente a sus ojos negros y es cuando las lágrimas del rubio aparecieron-dime lo que te ha estado diciendo el maldito de Minato-Naruto solo negó con la cabeza con rapidez y Sasuke lo zarandeó para que se tranquilizara-dímelo o te lo saco a golpes-Naruto empezó a reír como lunático y Sasuke se desesperaba y a si tomó una decisión que no le gustaba se soltó de Naruto y lo golpeó en la cara-te lo advertí-Naruto dejó de reírse volviendo a la normalidad-ahora parece que estás mejor, dime lo que te ha dicho Minato-dijo enfadado

-crees que ese golpe me dolió-susurró Naruto pero Sasuke si lo escuchó-Minato me golpeaba mucho mas fuerte desde que era un niño y asta estando embarazado .,.. Ese golpe que me diste no es nada a los que he recibido a lo largo de mi vida-lo dijo sin mirar al azabache pero de repente lo miró a los ojos con seriedad-eres igual que él-Sasuke se enfadó y le iba a decir cualquier cosa pero el rubio continuó-te crees que por haber tenido un hijo contigo tienes el derecho hacer conmigo lo que quieras, como golpearme, verdad-las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos azules-ese es el maldito destino de los Donceles, que los varones como tú hagan lo que quieran como si no valieran nada, pero eso es verdad, yo no valgo nada, nunca lo he valido, y no merezco estar vivo, solo quiero morirme, tienes el derecho hazlo, de una maldita vez, solo soy lo peor y por eso tú jugaste conmigo, lo sabías desde el principio y lo conseguiste y yo tuve las consecuencias, pero me las merecía-sonrió tristemente mirando al suelo y luego miró al azabache-ahora no vuelvas aparecerte ante mi, maldito fantasma

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad-no soy un fantasma estoy vivo

-imposible-dijo incrédulo Naruto-Minato me dijo que Gaara dio ordenes para acabar con tu vida y lo hicieron

-y como puedes ver estoy vivo-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, Naruto solo lo observaba y con temor alzó su mano asta la mejilla del azabache y la acarició

-no te traspaso-susurró Naruto y Sasuke sonrió

-te crees que estoy vivo?-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-Naruto por que huiste, entiendo que no querías estar con Minato, pero por que dejaste pasar a nuestro hijo-Naruto al escuchar esto retiró con rapidez su mano de la mejilla del azabache y se alejó de este dando unos pasos hacia atrás con enfado

-eso lo sabes perfectamente-dijo con enfado Naruto-lo sabías desde el primer momento que me viste-Sasuke solo alzó una ceja al no saber de que hablaba el rubio-y ese niño fue la consecuencia, lo sabías y no me dijiste

-que es lo que sabía, Naruto-alzó un poco la voz Sasuke-dímelo

-que tú eres el bastado de mi madre-dijo Naruto señalándolo y con las lágrimas corriéndole por la mejilla-siempre lo has sabido, no se que pretendías, dime que has conseguido con eso, aunque deberías de estar feliz podrías vivir en un palacio, lo que no entiendo que es lo que haces aquí

-basta, Naruto-gritó Sasuke-yo no soy tu hermano si es eso lo que me estás diciendo, quien es tu hermano es Sai

-no te creo-gritó Naruto-todos decíais que el bastardo era Sai para que Minato no se diera cuenta que tú eres el hijo bastardo de mi madre

-sabes lo que te digo, que me da igual lo que digas-dijo alterado Sasuke-por que si tú quieres creer eso es por que te beneficia y tener una maldita excusa por dejar a tu hijo y que ni siquiera pensaras en él ni un maldito segundo

-tú no sabes nada-gritó Naruto-no sabes como me he sentido, siempre he pensado si estaría bien o si estaría con personas que le quieren

-entonces por que no has luchado por tenerlo contigo y has huido como una maldita rata-gritó Sasuke

-yo … no podía-susurró Naruto-no podía estar con tu hijo, además tú eres …-calló Naruto de repente por que no podía pronunciar la palabra hermano

- hermano-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante-ni siquiera puedes pronunciar esa palabra

-es que no lo entiendes-dijo Naruto sentándose y mirando al suelo

-lo que entiendo es que tú y yo no somos hermanos-dijo Sasuke poniéndose de cuclillas en frente de Naruto-si Minato te mintió diciéndote que yo estaba muerto por que no te mintió sobre eso-el rubio lo miró-no te das cuenta que siempre Minato a odiado a los Uchiha y a ti te ha hecho daño, solo quería que fueras infeliz y lo a conseguido y has odiado a los Uchiha a mi por una mentira … Naruto creeme, por favor tú y yo no somos hermanos y yo no sabía nada de la relación que había entre Kushina y Sai, por que crees cuando te vi con Shizune pensaba que ella era su madre, por que yo no tenía ni idea de quien era la madre de Sai, solo sabía mi padre, mi madre, Tsunade y Shizune … Naruto-acarició la mejilla del rubio

-te creo-susurró Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa ya que recordó algunos momentos sobre todo en cuando Sasuke le preguntó lo de Shizune y suspiró-lo que hubo entre nosotros dos solo fue un momento de …

-me enamoré de ti y aún sigo enamorado de ti-cortó Sasuke a Naruto-en este tiempo he estado buscándote, no solo yo todos, tu madre ha estado preocupada por ti y Sai también

-siento mucho haberos preocupado-dijo Naruto poniendo su mano encima de la mano de Sasuke que estaba en su mejilla-te amo-dijo sin mas, Sasuke sonrió y besó los labios del rubio que este correspondió rápidamente y se separaron cuando se le acabó el aire-Sai y Gaara nunca me fuera imaginado que se casarían

-la verdad es que no me hizo gracia, pero Gaara adora a Sai y lo trata muy bien-dijo Sasuke levantándose y con una sonrisa en el rostro-viven en el Pais del Fuego, pero viajan mucho a Suna, tienen un hijo

-lo se-dijo Naruto-me lo dijo Sakura-Sasuke miró serio a Naruto-es una gran amiga y en este tiempo me ha ayudado mucho y asta me salvó de la muerte cuando escapé de palacio, es una buena persona-Sasuke seguía viéndolo con seriedad y Naruto se levantó-muchas veces que he querido suicidarme ella ha estado ahí y me ha subido mi autoestima … yo la perdoné, está arrepentida a parte que está enamorada de Lee, ella merece una segunda oportunidad … ella hizo mal y se arrepiente, creo que deberías de perdonarla

-hace tiempo que olvidé lo que hizo-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-de veras-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-no-dijo Sasuke-pero al ayudarte yo la perdono-Naruto sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a Sasuke que este le correspondió-te amo, Dobe

-y yo a ti Teme-se dieron un beso rápido en los labios

-vamos-dijo Sasuke autoritario

-a donde-dijo sin entender Naruto

-a que veas a tu madre y a Takeshi-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto después de suspirar afirmó con lentitud

ººººººººººººº

Sasuke llevó a Naruto a donde Tsunade que esta mas verlo lo abrazó fuertemente y luego hizo llamar a Kushina, Shizune a Mikoto, Fugaku que estos tenían al pequeño Takeschi y también fueron Itachi y Deidara y al cabo de unos minutos de estar todos llegó Sakura que abrazó fuertemente a Naruto y luego miró a Sasuke con tristeza, Kushina mas ver a su hijo lo abrazó llorando al igual que Shizune

-Sasuke-dijo Sakura

-no digas nada-dijo Sasuke serio-todo esta olvidado y perdonado de mi parte

-gracias, me hace sentir mucho mejor con migo misma-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

-ayudaste a Naruto y eso me vasta-dijo Sasuke y hubo silencio por que ya no había mas que decir

-Naruto, hijo-dijo Kushina acercándose al rubio-no tienes que dar ninguna explicación, todos sabemos como era Minato y nos imaginamos lo que has tenido que pasar, por eso para mi todo está bien

-gracias, mama-dijo Naruto-pero en parte es culpa mía por creer en Minato sabiendo que él me odiaba desde siempre

-pero es normal que le creas, es tu padre y aún padre se le cree todo lo que te suele decir-dijo Shizune y sonrió-estoy tan feliz que estés bien, mi niño y has cambiado tanto, estás mas hermoso de lo que eras

-yo creo que estoy igual-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo Naruto-y tú me miras con buenos ojos, Shizune

-ya que todo está bien, por que no hacemos una fiesta-dijo Mikoto sonriendo-hace tiempo que no hacemos nada de celebraciones-Naruto se acercó a la mujer Uchiha ya que tenía al niño embrazo y la mujer al saber lo que quería el rubio-Takeshi, él es …

-el amargado-dijo Takeshi cortando a su abuela azabache y sonriendo con una media sonrisa, Naruto se enfadó con ese comentario pero se tranquilizó recordándose que era un niño pequeño

-y tú eres un niño que te acercas a los desconocidos sin conocerlos-dijo Naruto, el niño abrió los ojos como asustado ya que sus abuelos, Tíos y padre siempre le decían que no se acercara a los desconocidos, Naruto al ver esa expresión empezó a reír

-Takeshi-dijo Sasuke serio-como debo decirte que no te acerques a las personas que no conoces

-fue algo impulsivo-dijo con morros Takeshi-y cuando lo vi me llamó la atención

-no diré nada mas sobre eso-dijo Sasuke-pero como lo vuelvas hacer te castigaré-el niño afirmó con tristeza con la cabeza y Sasuke sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza del niño revolviendo sus cabellos, Mikoto puso al niño en el suelo

-sabes-dijo Naruto agachándose a la altura del niño y este le miró-no se quien te puso ese nombre pero es horrendo-el rubio sonrió ya que le gustó hacer rabiar al niño y este se enfadó haciendo un puchero

-pues a mi tampoco me gusta tu nombre-dijo Takeshi con enfado

-entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirar al niño este le volvió a mirar con atención e hizo una pequeña sonrisa y después miró al suelo sonrojado y juntando sus dedos, todos miraban atentamente ya que nunca habían visto con esa actitud al niño-Takeshi-dijo cariñosamente Naruto-me darías un abrazo-leyendo los pensamientos del niño a parte que él también quería, Takeshi con timidez afirmó con la cabeza sin que se le quitara el sonrojo, todos los presentes sonrieron, Naruto sin pensarlo un segundo cogió al niño y lo abrazó con fuerza y el niño hizo lo mismo-sabes-le dijo en el oído-mentí cuando dije que no me gustaba tu nombre

-yo también-susurró el niño y se separó un poco del rubio-vivirás aquí con nosotros?

-pues claro-dijo Sasuke rápidamente antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo y este miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa y este le sonrió

-eso quiere decir que viviremos los tres juntos-dijo Takeshi feliz mirando a sus padres

-claro-dijo Naruto

-que alegría-gritó Sakura-ya te decía yo que hacíais una buena pareja, Naruto-la chica de pelo rosa se acercó y revolvió los cabellos del niño con cariño que este sonrió-y tendrás hermanitos-Naruto se sonrojó y Sasuke rodó los ojos-y en un tiempo atrás Sasuke decía que con un Doncel no se casaría, eso por decirlo

-bueno-dijo Naruto con Takeshi en brazos-si vamos hacer una fiesta deberían de venir Gaara y Sai a si conozco a mi sobrino

-eso no hay que decirlo-dijo Kushina

ºººººººººº

Pasó un mes y todo estaba bien, se hizo una fiesta y Sai y Gaara fueron a Konoha con su pequeño hijo Doncel llamado Sora, era pelirrojo con los ojos negros, todos los aldeanos estaban celebrando felices y Sai y Gaara abrazaron a Naruto con felicidad al saber que estaban bien y Naruto los abrazó a ellos felicitándolos

Pasó otro mes y como Sasuke y Naruto vivían juntos decidieron casarse a parte que Naruto anunció que estaba embarazado de un mes, a parte que Deidara en ese mes tuvo a su hijo de pelo rubio y ojos azules que le llamaron Hiroki

El tiempo pasaba y el vientre de Naruto abultaba, Takeshi estaba feliz por que tendría un hermanito o hermanita, Sasuke también pero estaba preocupado por que cuando Naruto entró al quinto mes de embarazo empezó a encontrarse bastante mal, le daban fuertes mareos y la fiebre le subía, nadie sabía lo que le pasaba, Tsunade le visitaba para saber lo que le pasaba pero no encontraban ninguna explicación, Sakura iba a visitar a Naruto todos los días ya que el rubio no se levantaba de la cama, Sakura le contaba que su relación con Lee iba muy bien y que le había pedido matrimonio y que ella acepto sin pensarlo, Naruto se alegró pero le costaba demostrarlo por que no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar

Todos estaban preocupados por la salud de Naruto, Takeshi al ser tan pequeño no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y le dijeron que Naruto estaba cansado por el embarazo ya que estaba casi en el noveno mes, Sasuke no entendía lo que le pasaba pero en ningún momento se movía de su lado, Gaara y Sai pasaron un tiempo con su hijo Sora en Konoha ya que sabían que la salud de Naruto estaba débil y todos se esperaban lo peor, Tsunade no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que tenía que pensar lo peor y se lo comunicó a todos, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza que Naruto saldría adelante ya que era un chico fuerte y que lo había pasado mal durante toda la vida y por eso mismo Tsunade sabía que iba a seguir adelante por su familia, Shizune y Kushina estaban triste y cuando estaban a solas lloraban pero tenían una pequeña esperanza pero delante del rubio trataban de ser fuertes al igual que todos sus amigos que había hecho en la aldea, Sasuke se negaba a creer que Naruto se iría de su lado otra vez pero esta vez para siempre, Takeshi al ser un niño listo y ver las caras tristes de todos empezó a preguntar pero nadie le decía nada, pero estaba muy preocupado por eso decidieron que el niño se fuera a donde estaban viviendo Sai y Gaara para que estuviera distrito con su primo Sora

Un día Naruto empezó a tener fuertes dolores, Tsunade y Sakura fueron a tenderlo ya que el nuevo miembro de la familia iba a nacer, solo estaban ellas dos, Naruto no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar

-Naruto-dijo Tsunade con preocupación-cuando estuviste embarazado de Takeshi estuviste en este estado?

-ya te dije que no-dijo Naruto sin fuerzas y sus ojos se cerraban

-Naruto-dijo Sakura agarrando la mano con fuerza del rubio y con lágrimas-no te duermas, tienes que traer al mundo a tu hijo

-por que … lloras Sakura-dijo Naruto como pudo

-es que, no sabemos que te pasa-dijo Sakura-no es normal-sin dejar de llorar

-siento que mi vida … se va de las … manos-susurró Naruto

-no digas eso-dijo Sakura-tienes que ser fuerte, y Takeshi se pondrá triste

-Sasuke … es un buen padre … y los dos seremos … felices … con nuestros hijos-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-a si se habla Naruto-dijo Tsunade con tristeza y aguantando las ganas de llorar pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa ya haría cualquier cosa para que Naruto salga de esta ya que merecía ser feliz

-por favor … hacer que nazca ya … quiero conocer … a mi bebe

-Naruto-dijo quitándose las lágrimas Sakura, Tsunade miró a la chica y las dos se pusieron con la labor de que naciera el bebe

ºººººººººººº

Fuera de la habitación estaban los amigos, los Uchiha, Deidara que había dejado a su bebe con un familiar, Kushina, Shizune lloraban ya que no sabían del estado del rubio, Rin que miraba al suelo con impotencia ya que nunca se había encontrado en una situación a si, Kakashi que agarraba la mano de Obito, Jiraya que también agarraba con fuerza la mano de Orochimaru, Takeshi que estaba con Sora jugando en el suelo pero se veía que lo hacían para distraerse, Sai y Gaara que este último abrazaba al azabache y Sasuke que no paraba de caminar de arriba abajo con nerviosismo

-va a salir de esta, hermano-dijo Itachi y Sasuke lo miró con seriedad

- estás seguro-dijo Sasuke serio, Itachi no le dijo nada por que no estaba seguro de lo que había dicho-si no estás seguro no lo digas-gritó

-tranquilízate, Sasuke-dijo Fugaku-todos estamos nerviosos

-como se nota que no estás en mi lugar-dijo Sasuke-Tsunade no sabe por que se ha encontrado en ese estado y me siento culpable, por que yo le convencí de que tengamos otro hijo

-no te preocupes, Sasuke-dijo Mikoto con preocupación-tú no sabías que podría encontrarse a si

-Naruto es fuerte y va a salir todo bien-se dijo Sasuke con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar y pasó su puño por los ojos para que las lágrimas no saliera-somos una familia-todos le miraron con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke se apoyó en la pared de al lado de la habitación donde estaba Naruto y se deslizó por la pared asta que quedó sentado con las rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos los pasó por ellas y su cara la tapó con la rodillas

Pasó unas horas, nadie se movió de ese lugar y Sasuke seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, se abrió la puerta mostrando a Tsunade con cara de cansancio y los ojos rojos y todos pensaron lo peor, Sasuke se levantó del suelo y salió también de la habitación Sakura con un bulto en sus brazos, todos los presentes miraban a las dos para que los dijeran algo, vieron la cara Tsunade que se notaba que había llorado y también vieron la cara de Sakura que esta tenía un sonrisa en su rostro mirando al bulto entre sus brazos, los ojos de ella también estaban rojos pero no tanto como Tsunade, los presentes iban a decir algo asta que Tsunade los miró y sonrió de felicidad, Sasuke sin pensarlo entró a la habitación necesitaba ver al rubio, las dos mujeres que salieron de la habitación no dijeron nada y todos los presentes se acercaron a ellas dos

ººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke al entrar a la habitación se acercó a Naruto que este estaba en la cama, se arrodilló en el suelo y lo observó con tristeza, Naruto estaba cansado con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era demasiado lenta para el gusto de Sasuke

-la has visto-susurró Naruto como pudo, Sasuke lo miraba y las lágrimas aparecieron y le daba igual, agarró la mano del rubio y la apretó y aparte que notó que estaba demasiado frías-recuerdas … que te dije … que no me volvería … a separar … de vosotros-Sasuke no dijo nada solo afirmó con la cabeza para luego acercar su cara a la mano que tenía agarrada-no lo haré … seremos una gran familia … y sobre de que te dije … que íbamos a tener muchos hijos … no volveré a pasar …. Por esto … creía que iba a morir … Tsunade y Sakura son las mejores … médicos-Sasuke miró la cara de Naruto que este sonreía y Sasuke le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla-Takeshi y Sayuri estarán unos días sin mi … ya que necesito … recuperar fuerzas-Sasuke apretó mas fuerte la mano

-yo me ocuparé de todo-dijo Sasuke como pudo ya que las lágrimas de felicidad no le dejaban hablar con tranquilidad-aunque siento por lo que has pasado si lo fuera sabido

-tú … no tienes … la culpa … de nada-dijo Naruto-yo … quería tener … otro hijo … con la persona que mas amo … en el mundo-intentó sonreír

-yo … te amo-susurró Sasuke dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al rubio

-diles a todos … en especial a … mama y Shizune que me perdonen … por haberlos preocupado

-se los diré-dijo Sasuke-y también te amo-Naruto cerró los ojos, Sasuke lo miró con lágrimas de felicidad y al cabo de unos segundos puso su cabeza en el cuerpo del rubio para sentir los latidos del corazón del rubio y sonrió por que a si sabía que estaba vivo y lo que había pasado solo era una pesadilla, Kushina entró en la habitación con una sonrisa-ahora está descansando, es mejor que no molestéis-Sasuke se puso de pie y antes de salir de la habitación le dio un beso en los labios al rubio y salió de la habitación seguido de la pelirroja y cerró la puerta

-estoy tan feliz que todo haya salido bien-lloraba la pelirroja con felicidad

-y mi hija-dijo Sasuke

-la tiene papa-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa-va ser muy consentida por él-Sasuke se acercó a Fugaku que este tenía a la niña en brazos y este al ver a su hijo le entregó a su nieta con una sonrisa

-no ha sacado nada de ti-dijo Fugaku sonriendo-tiene mechones rubios y sus ojos son azules

-solo espero que no sea tan hiperactiva como Naruto-dijo Sasuke con su hija en brazos y sintió como alguien le tiraba del pantalón y vio los dos niños emocionados

-queremos verla, tío Sasuke-dijo Sora

-quiero ver a mi hermanita-dijo Takeshi y Sasuke sonrió

-pero a partir de ahora debéis de comportaros bien ya que sois los mayores y debéis de dar ejemplo

-claro que si-dijo Sora alegre

-seré el mejor hermano mayor-dijo Takeshi sonriendo y Sasuke les enseñó a la niña

ºººººººººººººº

El tiempo pasó y Naruto se recuperó rápidamente, todo volvió a la normalidad, todas la veces que podían Naruto y su familia iban a palacio para visitar a Gaara, Sai y al pequeño Sora que crecía rápidamente como Takeshi, la pequeña Sayuri cada vez estaba mas despierta y señalaba todo a su alrededor, Sasuke y Naruto cada minuto que pasaban se amaban más y sus hijos eran su debilidad

**Fin **

_Espero que os haya gustado este final ya que lo he corregido y la verdad el final anterior después de recibir tantas críticas decidí cambiarlo … comentar para saber si es de vuestro agrado y gracias por todos los comentarios _


End file.
